


Беззвёздная дорога / Starless Road

by Sindefara



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara
Summary: Закончилась Третья Эпоха, а вместе с ней героические и трагические истории Средиземья. Фингон мирно живёт в Валиноре, и его сердце гложет тоска по Маэдросу, который потерян для него навеки - ведь он оказался даже не в чертогах Мандоса, а далеко за Гранью Мира. Но два маленьких хоббита смогли вселить в сердце эльфийского короля веру в то, что надежда есть всегда, и великие истории просто не должны кончаться так плохо...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Starless Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641153) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Часть первой главы была переведена Janew Daens; конец первой главы и главы 2-9 переведены мной.  
> Изначально перевод опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3658630  
> A part of the first chapter was translated by Janew Daens; the end of the chapter and chapters 2-9 are translated by me.  
> The translation originally appeared at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3658630

Однажды утром Тургон спустился вниз с сумкой, набитой свернутыми в свитки планами, и с лопатой на плече. Он выглядел весьма довольным собой.  
— Куда ты идешь? — спросил Фингон.  
— Пойдем со мной и увидишь! — предложил Тургон. — Ты бы мог нам пригодиться, по правде говоря.  
— _Нам_? И для чего пригодиться? — спросил Фингон, хотя и зная, что уже согласен. Его серьезный, некогда царственный брат редко бывал таким легкомысленным. Древние дни изгнания в Средиземье чаще всего вспоминались Фингону как страшный давний сон, но Тургон обладал более серьёзным характером, и, хотя он не оставил бы Мандос, будь в его сердце тоска — как в сердце его сестры, и их отца, который все ещё ждал, что гордость его брата смягчится — он любил Гондолин в горах и ещё тосковал по нему.  
— Копать, — сказал Тургон. — А мы — это я и Финрод, и я сказал тебе все, что ты должен был знать.  
Фингон с тревогой посмотрел на его сумку с планами.  
— Вряд ли на Эрессеа есть место, чтобы построить скрытый город!  
— Нет. Но мы можем выкопать нору, — ответил ему брат. — Это идея Финрода. Сначала я смеялся над ним, но потом мы заговорили о планах, и сейчас мне не терпится это сделать.  
— Но кто захочет жить в норе? — требовательно, спросил Фингон, удивлённо уставившись на него.  
— Хоббиты! — весело ответил Тургон, вручая ему лопату.

***

Хоббиты! На какое-то краткое время они вызывали у эльфов на Тол-Эрессеа большое изумление и любопытство, но потом интерес к ним пропал. Двое из них пришли из-за моря на последнем корабле Третьей Эпохи и принесли с собой редкостное сказание — на деле последнее из Великих Сказаний. Но самих хоббитов даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать Великими; нет, хотя эти двое для своей расы были учёными и могли именоваться Мудрыми. Им предоставили небольшой домик — на восточном берегу острова, так как именно об этом они и просили, —, а затем нолдор более-менее предоставили их самим себе. Некоторые любопытные эльфы приходили посмотреть на них, услышать о Войне Кольца из уст очевидцев, да и посмеяться над их забавной речью. У хоббитов были здесь друзья, но это были те, кого они знали ещё в Средиземье. Олорин Митрандир, который сильно любил их, был частым гостем, и некоторые из его высокого племени: Элронд Полуэльф также был очень к ним привязан, да и кузина Фингона, Галадриэль, относилась к ним с уважением. Все это Фингон знал, но никогда особо о полуросликах не задумывался. Кем были для него хоббиты или он для хоббитов?  
Но _конечно же_ Финрод с ними подружился.  
— Лучше сказать _хоббит_ , Фингон, — заговорил Тургон, когда они шли по прибрежной дороге, где солёная пена разбивалась об обломки скал справа от них, — ибо Бильбо Бэггинс не задержался здесь долго. Это Фродо Кольценосец обитает на восточном берегу уже несколько лет. У него спокойный характер, хоть в сердце его есть тень, но Финрод очень любит его.  
— Разумеется, любит! — сказал Фингон. — А что, они действительно живут в норах?  
— Очевидно, что именно этому они и отдают предпочтение! Хотя мы никогда не слышали об этом от Фродо — он слишком вежлив, чтобы жаловаться на гостеприимство эльфов.  
— Тогда объясни мне, как ты додумался до этого? — спросил Фингон, подкидывая лопату. — Финрод после всех этих лет его так запугал, что он ему это сказал?  
Они оба рассмеялись: подумать только, Финрод кого-то запугивает!  
— Нет, — ответил Тургон. — У нас теперь есть ещё один источник, который всё это и выдал, но совершенно случайно. А теперь Финрод намеревается сделать хоббиту подарок — и я думаю, что он пытается подарить бедному Фродо некий дар, достойный их дружбы. Но Фродо нужно так мало, что Финрод был очень расстроен. Но он всё-таки додумался: увы, для своего племени хоббиты теперь уже слишком состарились, чтобы копать что-то самостоятельно, но даже Фродо не может отрицать, что он по-прежнему лелеет память о своей хоббичьей норе в его далеком Шире!  
— _Они_ состарились? Но я думал, ты говорил, что тут только один хоббит.  
— Так и было! — сказал Тургон. — Но сейчас их двое. Думаю, тебе лучше познакомиться со вторым, ибо вас зовут одинаково! Ну почти…

***

Они пришли к невысокому холму, обращенному на восточную часть моря от берегов Тол Эрессеа, где братья нашли Финрода: рукава у него были засучены, а глаза светились удовлетворением; рядом с ним лежало множество инструментов. И рядом же стояли два пожилых хоббита — Фингон видел раньше только одного из них. Фродо Кольценосец выглядел забавно, а его розовощекий и седоволосый товарищ смущенно.  
— Тургон! — воскликнул Финрод на вестроне, на котором, видимо, они должны были говорить — из-за хоббитов. — Скажи мне, что ты принес планы!  
— Я принес их. А также я привел брата, чтобы он помог нам. Но для начала я познакомлю вас. Вот двое из одного теста — Фингон Доблестный и Сэмуайз Смелый!  
— К вашим услугам! — произнес Фингон, несколько польщённый, надеясь, что его выговор понятен.  
— И я к вашим услугам и к услугам вашего семейства! — немедленно отозвался старый хоббит. – Ах, боже мой, теперь — и для вашего брата тоже, сэр, — нет никакого смысла во всей этой суете, я уверен!  
— Ну нет, Сэм, ты сам виноват. Ты сказал, что эта прекрасная страна стала бы ещё лучше, будь в ней только одна-две хороших и уютных хоббичьих норы, — засмеялся Фродо.  
— Вы не можете обвинить нас в том, что мы хотим улучшить нашу страну, — серьезно сказал Тургон. — Если здесь не хватает чего-то хорошего, мы должны обязательно попытаться это построить. И вы бы должны подсказать нам, как это сделать!  
Бедный Сэм был поражен и в ответ пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Тургон и Финрод тем временем развернули свои планы и разложили их на траве, подозвав Фродо, чтобы он высказал свое мнение.  
— Не смотрите на меня! — сказал Фродо, смеясь. — Я никогда прежде не строил хоббичьих нор. Но, думаю, Сэм может помочь вам.  
Сэм был немного взбудоражен тем, что его мнения спросили в такой высокой компании, но он и в самом деле много знал об устройстве хоббичьих нор, так как в Шире он наблюдал за множеством таких строительных проектов. Фингон сидел на склоне и смеялся над представшей перед ним картиной: его младший брат-градостроитель и седовласый дедушка-хоббит, который едва доходил ему до бедра, корректировал и даже ругал некоторые его наброски.  
Фродо подошел и Фингону и сел рядом, также смеясь. Его глаза, задержавшиеся на Сэме, выражали огромную привязанность.  
— Я скучал по нему! — сказал Кольценосец. — Как будто бы Шир вырвался с корнями и ветвями, и поплыл по морю, чтобы пустить корни здесь, вокруг меня. Дорогой Сэм!  
Фингон посмотрел на друга своего кузена. Фродо выглядел моложе Сэма, но было такое чувство, будто бы он старше. Его волосы были серебряными, а не белыми, и лицо, хотя и с небольшими морщинами, выглядело странно прозрачным, как будто бы он находился в этом мире лишь отчасти. Фингон увидел, что имел в виду его брат — это была тень в душе Кольценосца. Это был старый, давно заживший шрам, такой же, как шрам на его четырёхпалой правой руке: может быть, шрам его и не беспокоил, но порча, которую он нанёс, была уже навсегда. Фродо застыл под взглядом Фингона. Затем он улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, я знаю! — сказал он. — Но сделанного не воротишь, и я рад, что оно залечилось.  
— Прости, если я пробудил скорбь в твоей душе, — сказал Фингон.  
Фродо опять улыбнулся. Потом он сказал:  
— Думаете, мы должны сказать Сэму, что ваш брат просто дразнил его, говоря о фонтанах?  
Сэм действительно весьма решительно высказал Тургону всё, что он думает о том, что может и что не может быть уместным украшением для хоббичьей норы. Тургон без тени улыбки настаивал, что он никогда не строил ничего без, по крайней мере, трех дворов и фонтана, и сейчас начинать не собирается. Финрод, кажется, уже готов был упасть со смеху.  
— Вот посмотрите сюда, мой мальчик! — сурово сказал Сэм, когда Тургон с каменным лицом предложить построить величественные врата (а то и парочку), как прекрасное дополнение к ширскому стилю.  
Тут Финрод уже действительно упал, и, рухнув на траву, расхохотался сильнее прежнего. Фингон тоже смеялся, и плечи Фродо тряслись от беззвучного смеха.  
— Полагаю, вам тоже смешно, — укоризненно взглянув на Тургона, сказал Сэм. — Мне кажется, что вы действительно просто шутили.  
— Он не _мальчик_ , Сэм! Он гораздо, гораздо старше, чем любой из нас! — сказал Фродо.  
— Но всё равно ведёт себя как ребёнок, — сказал Фингон. — А старший брат должен ему это сказать — и не смотри на меня так, Тургон! Меня привели сюда, чтобы копать! Так мы копаем, или у тебя ещё остались в запасе какие-нибудь шутки?  
— Мы можем делать и то, и другое, если мастер Сэмуайз одобрит эти планы, — ответил ему Финрод.  
— Пожалуй, — сказал Сэм. — Но только никаких этих ваших ворот и фонтанов! Это неуместно. И убедитесь, что оставите местечко для сада, — это очень важно!

***

Вместе они копали, шутили и пели. И вскоре к ним подоспела еще помощь — другие эльфы услышали пение и пришли посмотреть, в чем дело. Решив, что это довольно веселое занятие, они стали помогать копать хоббичью нору. И чем больше приходило эльфов, тем сильнее смущались Фродо и Сэм.  
К ночи изрядную часть того, что нужно было выкопать, они выкопали, и когда на небе зажглись звезды, эльфы оставили работу, чтобы перекусить и отдохнуть. Сэм и Фродо присели рядом с ними и восторженно слушали красивое пение, пока Сэм не стал клевать носом и не уснул прямо на траве. Фродо разбудил его.  
— Мы слишком стары для такой постели, как эта, — сказал он с сожалением, и хоббиты ушли в домик, где они жили когда-то вместе с Бильбо.  
Но эльфы еще почти всю ночь пели под звездами.  
Фингон тоже пел. И только когда ночь начала отступать перед тусклой предрассветной дымкой и песни почти стихли, он пошел вниз по склону через дюны, к самому берегу моря. Он немного понаблюдал за тем, как длинные и невысокие волны, каждая на мгновение венчая себя белой кружевной пеной, разбиваются о скалы, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил кто-то позади. Это был Финрод, который пошел за ним к морю.  
— Почему я должен быть не в порядке? — сказал Фингон. Кузен не ответил, но подошел к нему, также смотря на море.  
Прилив всё наступал, покуда мелкие волны не стали разбиваться об их сапоги и соленый ветер не запутался в волосах.  
Фингон подумал о своих воспоминаниях, похожих на мрачный, очень давний сон — хотя и не полностью мрачный — и о своём горе, которое, как шрам, залечилось, но не до конца. Кузен же молчал, не говоря о своих мыслях.  
Наконец Финрод засмеялся и спросил:  
— Может, оставим Тургона доделывать здесь все самостоятельно?  
— Ну нет, мы должны за ним наблюдать, — ответил Фингон. — Мастер Сэмуайз не желает никаких фонтанов!

***

В конце концов, оказалось, что для постройки хоббичьей норы требуется не так уж много времени — не столько, сколько рассчитывали эльфы и даже не столько, сколько рассчитывали хоббиты; Сэм дивился тому, как быстро они работают. Когда работа стала подходить к концу, Фингон даже стал находить некоторую привлекательность в норе. Сам он по-прежнему отказался бы жить в ней, но нора, которую построили Тургон и Финрод — с её длинными комнатами в холме, круглыми окошками, выходящими на запад и восток, с высокими потолками и теплым деревянными полом — казалась очень правильной и красивой. Был и сад, разбитый на безветренной стороне и укрытый от морских бурь, которым распоряжался Сэм; посадили и ряд стойких молодых елей как защиту от ветра.  
Когда всё было готово, все, кто помогал —, а к тому моменту это была половина нолдор Тол Эрессеа — пришли, чтобы помочь Фродо и Сэму перенести вещи в их новый дом, и для последующего празднества. Было двадцать второе сентября по ширскому календарю — и это был сто пятнадцатый день рождения Фродо.  
Торжество длилось почти всю ночь, потому что эльфы, хоть и не празднуют свои дни рождения (в этих делах у них свои обычаи), очень любят разные праздники, и редко упускают подходящий для них повод. Пришли также большинство друзей хоббитов, и Сэм с Фродо потратили добрую часть вечера, выкуривая трубочку табака вместе с Олорином Митрандиром, которого они называли Гэндальф, и который, казалось, находил всю историю со строительством хоббичьей норы на Тол Эрессеа весьма и весьма забавной.  
После танцев, Финрод достал арфу и воскликнул:  
— Слушайте сказ о Фродо Девятипалом и Кольце Судьбы!  
Все были очень рады, поскольку это был отличная история, и Финрод рассказывал её очень хорошо. Только в одном месте его прервали: Фродо остановил его в той части истории, где Сэмуайз Храбрый осмелился спасти своего хозяина из башни Кирит Унгол и сказал, что Финрод не сказал об этом всего, чего следовало бы сказать. Хоббит пересказал это вновь, более простыми словами, но очень сильно, так, что эльфы, сначала смеявшиеся над орками, которые боялись воображаемого эльфийского война с мечом и секирой, были глубоко тронуты мужеством Сэмуайза. Многие из них плакали, когда Фродо пел своим слабым голосом гимн звезд, которым Сэм воскресил в нём надежду, и так он нашёл его.  
Фингон тоже плакал.  
Он все ещё молча плакал, когда Финрод снова стал рассказывать историю о страшном походе в Мордор. Фродо побледнел, и Сэм взял его за руку. Финрод перевел историю к Гибельной Трещине, и конечному неожиданному шансу, что был дарован в самом конце; потом он пел о падении Голлума с его драгоценностью в вечный огонь, и разрушении Черной Башни, и об орлах, которые летели на помощь, когда Гора Рока рушилась. Король был коронован, и история закончилась, и, Финрод провозгласил звучный финальный аккорд — _восхвалите их великой хвалой_! Все эльфы подхватили его слова, но Фродо всё ещё молчал. Щеки Фингона были покрыты слезами. Тургон, сидящий справа, тихо позвал его по имени.  
— Хорошая история, — сказал Фингон. — С хорошим концом, - он, как мог, улыбнулся.

***

Фингон, Тургон и Финрод завтракали на следующий день с хоббитами и Гэндальфом, который ещё не кончил смеяться над самим фактом существования хоббичьей норы в эльфийской стране. Это был веселый завтрак, и Фродо, и Сэм весело хлопотали, угощая гостей яйцами и тостами, сосисками и беконом, молодым картофелем и жареными грибами, свежими фруктами и овощами, и, конечно же, чаем — традиционный ширский завтрак, который Гэндальф поглощал с немалым удовольствием, а эльфы — с интересом и благодарностью.  
— Это самое малое, что мы можем сделать, чтобы вам сказать — _благодарствуем за вашу доброту_ , — сказал Сэм. — Даже наш дорогой Странник не мог бы быть добрее, я уверен, а он очень важный человек, сами знаете: он — великий король!  
— За твоим столом сидят три Великих Короля, мастер Сэмуайз, и они долго трудились собственными руками, чтобы построить дом, которым вы будете пользоваться не дольше, чем для них глазом моргнуть — так что я думаю, ты можешь сказать, что они самое меньшее так же щедры, как и Арагорн, — хмыкнул Гэндальф.  
Сэм смутился от его слов, однако Фродо рассмеялся.  
— Нолдор всегда любили работать своими руками, — сказал Финрод. - И, кроме того, мы три короля, которые сейчас мало чем могут заняться. В то время, как наш заморский родственник помнит ваш маленький народ даже когда у него есть другие важные дела, и у него остаётся меньше времени думать обо всём остальном. Я, например, рад, что заслужил такое высокое сравнение. Не смотрите на меня так смущённо, мастер Сэмуайз! Мы, как мне кажется, можем вас заверить на ширский манер — _для вас завсегда с радостью_!  
— Уж ты-то да, с радостью! — сказал Фингон, смеясь.  
— Ну, кузен, тебя никто не заставлял копать! — сказал Финрод. Тургон тоже ткнул Фингона локтем, и пока они смеялись, удивленный Сэм воскликнул:  
— Но почему наш Странник — ваш родственник?  
— Он и королева Арвен оба мои внуки в какой-то степени, — сказал Тургон. — Хотя я никогда их не увижу. Они слишком дальние родственники, а Элессар ещё дальше.  
Теперь Сэм не утихомирился, пока ему не изложили всё семейное древо — или по крайней мере, столько эльфийской генеалогии, сколько можно было нарисовать на обратной стороне оставшихся планов хоббичьей норы. Фродо тоже это понравилось, хотя он почти всё это уже знал: ведь хоббиты обожают генеалогии, и они кажутся им ещё более интересными, если им уже многое о них известно. Вскоре Гэндальф встал, смеясь:  
— Хоббиты и эльфы больше похожи друг на друга, чем я когда-либо думал! — фыркнул он. — Сейчас вы засядете за это на несколько часов! А мне уже пора.  
С фамильным древом обычно бывает связано множество историй, и хотя Сэм многие из них уже слышал раньше, а Фродо — почти все, оба умоляли рассказать им их снова. Сэм дивился тому, как они все связаны друг с другом: ибо, судя по всему, многие из Великих Сказаний не так уж часто рассказывали в Шире.  
— На самом деле всё это — одна история! — сказал он.  
Через некоторое время Финрод снова достал свою арфу и начал петь, и Сэм удивлённо вытаращился на него на половине «Лэ о Берене и Лютиэн» и воскликнул:  
— Эй, но это же история про тебя!  
— Сэм! — сказал Фродо. — Ты что, действительно этого не понимал?  
— Ну… — сказал Сэм, — наверное, _понимал_ , но опять же очень трудно старому хоббиту вроде меня всё это переварить. Ведь такие истории обычно не происходят с твоими знакомыми, даже если твои знакомые — эльфы.  
— Да неужели! Как будто ты сам не герой как раз такой истории! — сказал Фродо.  
— Да я же не _герой_ , мистер Фродо, — с упрёком ответил Сэм. — Я ведь очень маленькую роль сыграл — на моём месте так каждый бы поступил, если бы оказалось, что он должен.  
— Я никогда не слышал о большей отваге, — сказал Фингон.  
— А он в этом деле разбирается, — заметил, улыбаясь, Финрод.  
— Да, — сказал Фродо. – Вас, Сэм, ведь даже представили друг другу: Фингон Доблестный и Сэмуайз Смелый! Ему-то можно поверить насчёт геройства, если ты мне не веришь? Разве история про Спасение на скале не была всегда одной из твоих любимых? Помнишь про песню и орла! Я думаю, наверное, ты должен был про неё вспоминать где-то в башне орков на Кирит Унгол — хотя тут и крепость была поменьше, и орлы прилетели позже.  
Сэм выпучил на Фингона глаза. Фингон улыбнулся.  
-Может, ты и столкнулся с крепостью поменьше, — сказал он, —, но ты и сам поменьше меня. Я не думаю, что меньшей была твоя отвага. Я рад, если моя история хоть сколько-нибудь помогла тебе в таком тёмном месте. — Он замолчал. — И я рад, что всё это кончилось лучше, — сказал он.  
Финрод озабоченно посмотрел на него, хотя Тургон оказался достаточно добр, чтобы отвести глаза. Выражение лица Фродо внезапно стало очень обеспокоенным.  
— Но я-то думал, что у этой истории счастливый конец, — сказал Сэм. — Ты спас своего друга, и за вами прилетел орёл: так об этом нам всегда рассказывали в Шире.  
— Так всё и было, — сказал Фингон. — Но было бы гораздо лучше, если бы я сделал то, о чём мой друг просил меня и убил бы его там. В конце концов с ним случилось большое горе.  
— Ты не должен желать, чтобы поступок столь благородный никогда не случался бы, — мягко заметил Финрод.  
— А что произошло? — спросил Сэм.  
— Сэм… — сказал Фродо.  
— Нет, об этом нужно рассказать, — сказал Фингон. — Всё это часть одной и той же истории.  
Тургон вернулся к первому из семейных деревьев, которые они нарисовали для хоббитов и несколькими быстрыми уверенными штрихами добавил к нему то, что до сих пор пропустил: Мириэль и её потомков, и семерых сыновей Феанора. Приписал он и сына Куруфина — Келебримбора.  
— Ты должен бы знать это имя, — сказал он, — ибо именно он выковал кольца, находясь под властью великого обмана. Однако эти Три кольца были прекрасны, и благодаря им было сделано множество чудесных вещей!  
Затем Финрод спел им из «Нолдолантэ» — об опустошении Нарготронда и разгроме Дориата, и падении Гондолина, и о разрушениях, которые сотворили связанные Клятвой феаноринги в поисках сильмарилла Берена и Лютиэн.  
Услышав рассказ о бегстве Эльвинг из Сириона, Сэм пробормотал:  
— В Шире мы всегда говорим, что пришла банда злых воров, чтобы обокрасть жену Вечерней Звезды!  
— Так оно и было, — ответил Финрод, - увы!  
И он допел остальное вплоть до печального завершения: последние два брата из всего, чем они могли бы быть, превратились в обычных воров и убийц, обречённых клятвой, которую в конце концов они не могли исполнить, но не могли и спастись от неё. Фингон рыдал, слушая об этом, и брат его плакал вместе с ним — и глаза Финрода, когда он пел об этом, стали влажными. Лицо Фродо было исполнено торжественной печали, и Сэм, икая от рыданий, сказал:  
— Что ж, они ведь могли ничего этого не делать! С самого начала! Не трудно же было!  
— Трудно, — сказал печально Тургон, — но это справедливо.  
— И так всё и кончилось? — сказал Сэм. — Все погибли и не вернутся, как вы, эльфы, иногда делаете, чтобы начать тушить на небе звёзды и творить тому подобные штуки?  
— Нет, — сказал Финрод, — хотя если бы они вернулись, они бы, наверное, попробовали. Ведь Клятва не позволила бы им поступить иначе! Но сыновья Феанора будут ждать своего последнего приговора в Залах Мандоса до конца мира – все, кроме двоих.  
— Тот бедный парень на берегу! — сказал Сэм.  
— Двое? — сказал Фродо, и потом добавил, — но простите меня, я, наверное, не должен спрашивать.  
— Это не секрет, — сказал Финрод. Но больше он ничего не ответил.  
— Двое, — спокойно ответил Фингон. — Ибо Маглор Непрощённый, последний из Изгнанников, будет бродить по берегам Средиземья и постепенно таять, пока ничего не останется от него, кроме гласа скорби, и даже тогда не обретёт он покоя. Но Маэдрос, его брат, искал уничтожения своего тела и духа, и обрёл и то, и другое. Когда Мандос позвал его, он отказался, и первый из всех них был призван той Пустотой, которой они все поклялись. Нет его в этом мире, и он больше не вернётся. И в Пустоте есть места ещё темнее, чем та тьма, которую сотворил Моргот под горой Тангородрим! — он замолчал и взглянул на Финрода. — Неужели же я не должен был его убить, когда он попросил меня? ..  
— Нет! — сказал Финрод;, но Тургон не сказал ничего.  
Сэм забеспокоился ещё больше.  
— Но это же неправильно, — сказал он, — это же не может быть правильно! Справедливо это или нет — и я уж этого знать не могу, простите меня, сэр, — но всё-таки ни одна история не должна так заканчиваться!  
— Но она закончилась именно так, — сказал Фингон.  
— Но ведь ваш друг — после всего этого — хотя он и совершил очень большое зло, всё-таки не кажется, что он уж так этого хотел; и он всё-таки был вашим другом, значит он не мог быть совсем уж плохим. Не то чтобы то, что _он этого не хотел_ его уж совсем извиняет, конечно, — задумчиво добавил Сэм, — но я вам скажу, что у меня свои дети есть, и вот уж позор мне был бы, если бы я повязал их такой клятвой, как этот упрямый ихний батюшка! Позор как есть позор, вот что я думаю. Некоторые из них, конечно, видно натворили больше, чем другие, но ваш друг, как мне кажется, больше был в _печали_ , чем во _зле_.  
— Любое зло — это печаль, Сэм, — сказал Фродо.  
Воцарилось молчание. Фингон посмотрел на Фродо и снова осознал — ещё сильнее чем раньше — ту рану и странную прозрачность, которые чувствовались в нём. Кольценосец замолчал, как будто бы глубоко задумавшись; он действительно по эльфийскому счёту был очень молод, — но никто из них не осмелился заговорить раньше, чем он.  
— Да, любое зло — печально, — сказал он. — Ты ведь помнишь Голлума? «Липучка» и «вонючка», как ты его называл, — но и тот и другой когда-то были Смеаголом, который мог стать совсем другим; и каким же несчастным он был!  
— Он _действительно_ был липучкой и вонючкой, — сказал Сэм, — и мне всё равно, каким он там был несчастным — всё-таки он получил то, что захотел. Он бы вас убил, мистер Фродо, и вы были бы не первым.  
— И я бы его убил — из-за Кольца! — сказал Фродо. — Если Голлум заслужил этого огня, Сэм, тогда в конце концов я тоже его заслужил. Я бы тоже со временем должен был стать таким как он, и ты и так, и так смог бы меня называть, и был бы совершенно прав. Какая, в конечном счёте, между нами разница? Разница между нами только в том, что у меня был мой Сэм, который меня оттащил — и если бы тебя не было, то тогда, думаю, я бы тоже бросился в Гибельную Щель за ним. Помнишь, что я тебе тогда сказал? Надежды рушатся в этом мире, спасения нет — и это правда! Это правда! — Он тихо засмеялся, однако Фингону показалось, что он мог бы и заплакать. — И ты сказал мне, что по крайней мере мы можем отойти подальше от этого опасного места!  
— И что, я был неправ? — сказал Сэм. — Видишь, как мы теперь далеко от него отошли!  
— Конечно же, ты был прав, — сказал Фродо. — Я не должен был отчаиваться… — Но при этом он левой рукой коснулся шрама на правой.

***

— Они — маленький народ, — сказал Тургон, когда они позже шли втроём по дороге вдоль берега, — однако на мгновение я подумал, что нахожусь в присутствии одного из Мудрых; нет, даже мудрейшего из всех.  
— Таково горе смертных! — сказал Финрод.  
Чуть дальше он попрощался с обоими и пошёл вниз, через каменный лабиринт к узкой полоске гальки на берегу. Она была недостаточно широкой, чтобы там можно было гулять вдвоём. Невысокие волны разбивались о берег одна за другой, и чайка то бросалась вниз, то взлетала там, над морем. У Фингона с собой не было арфы, а то он сочинил бы песню об этом мгновении — и о своём горе. Ему казалось, что старые раны исцелились. Действительно, они исцелились —, а теперь их снова разорвали.  
Он посмотрел вверх: его брат пробрался вниз по скалам, к нему.  
— Мы там поспорили, — сказал Тургон, — кто из нас должен вернуться к тебе. Но я решил, что прямо сейчас Финрода ты просто не вынесешь.  
— Я ведь не возражаю, если мне скажут, чтобы я надеялся, — сказал Фингон.  
— Да, я тоже! Но всё-таки…  
— Финрод… — сказал Фингон, и им обоим всё было совершенно ясно.  
Некоторое время они смотрели за тем, как чайка кружила по небу. На Востоке собирались низкие облака, обещавшие дождь, но они всё ещё были лёгкими: яркие лучи солнца пронизывали их, и на волнах играли пятна ослепительного света и тени. Вода у них под ногами была прозрачной; чуть дальше она становилось сине-зелёной, а на горизонте темнела до тёмно-синего.  
— По крайней мере, мы можем отойти чуть подальше от огня! Вот так я и должен был ему сказать, — наконец, вымолвил Фингон, — если бы я там был.  
— Я знаю, что ты его очень любил, — сказал Тургон. — Если бы ты там был, я думаю, что он никогда не дошёл бы и близко до такого.  
— Не дошёл бы! Но ведь он был связан Клятвой! И всё-таки я бы с радостью сделал бы для него всё, что может сделать друг.  
— Я это знаю! Бессчётные слёзы я пролил по тебе, брат, и ты отправился в ту битву ради него — или мне так кажется? ..  
Фингон не стал этого отрицать.  
— Должен ли я надеяться, — сказал он, глядя за чайкой, нырнувшей вниз. — Но на что тут можно надеяться? Я даже не знаю. — Он покачал головой. — Тогда я должен ждать? Но кто же ещё сможет помочь ему?  
Воцарилась тишина, нарушавшаяся лишь шумом волн, и затем Тургон сказал:  
— Если бы была какая-то дорога в Пустоту, Фингон, то я уверен, что ты пошёл бы по ней и сам притащил бы его домой.  
— Конечно, я так бы и сделал! — сказал Фингон. — Но где же мне найти эту дорогу?  
— Не ищи её! — сказал Тургон. — Уже слишком часто я видел, как мои братья отважно бросаются во тьму… как и моя сестра.  
— Аргон ещё хуже, чем я, — сказал Фингон.  
— Вы друг друга стоите, а Аредэль была хуже вас обоих, — сказал Тургон. — Я всё ещё надеюсь как-нибудь увидеть её снова! Но если ты отправишься в такое путешествие, я тебя увидеть уже не надеюсь. И Маэдрос этого не заслуживает, хотя ты и любил его так сильно.  
— Не говори мне о том, кто чего заслуживает! — сказал Фингон. — Разве Фродо заслужил Сэмуайза?  
— В самом конце — может быть, и нет. Но он завоевал любовь Сэма задолго до этого, — сказал Тургон. Фингон посмотрел на него исподлобья. – Да, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но, Фингон…  
— Я не боюсь, — сказал Фингон. — Он вздохнул. — Но где же мне найти этот путь?  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
— Финрод был совершенно прав, — сказал Тургон. — Не важно, что из этого вышло в конце концов, не надо желать, чтобы такое благородное дело никогда не случилось. Мне кажется, могло бы быть и хуже, если бы ты не спас его тогда. Тебя там не было, но поверь мне, мы уже чуть не дошли до ещё одного убийства родичей к тому времени, когда ты привёл его обратно.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Фингон, — я помню. — на мгновение он замолчал. — Он ни слова не сказал мне после того, как второй раз попросил убить его… — сказал Фингон. — Хотя он закричал, когда почувствовал лезвие моего меча на своём запястье. Однако он ни слова не сказал, пока мы бежали оттуда, ни слова, когда Торондор опустил нас на землю, и он даже не сказал ни слова, когда я перевязывал ту рану, которую нанёс ему я. Я так боялся, что он умрёт, что я просто убил его — только более медленно и болезненно. А затем мы прибыли на берег озера, где вы все продолжали пререкаться. Мне наполовину пришлось его нести, и я подумал, что идёт он как мёртвый; и я слышал все горькие слова, которые вы говорили друг другу — ветер разносил их по воде. Никто из вас и не заметил, как мы подошли — все были слишком злы, чтобы смотреть вокруг. Тут были и сыновья Феанора с одной стороны, и ты с Аредэль, и отец с другой стороны с Финродом и Галадриэлью, и все вы смотрели так, словно сейчас убьёте друг друга…  
— Мы думали, что ты, наверное, уже погиб, а они называли тебя дураком потому, что ты пошёл, — пробормотал Тургон. — …А Маэдрос, наконец, поднял голову и сказал: «Маглор, ну хоть раз в жизни ты можешь помолчать?» — припомнил Тургон. — Внезапно он расхохотался. – Да, помню! Ну и лица у них были!  
Фингон тоже рассмеялся, но чуть тише.  
— А какой вид был у всех вас!  
— Это было благородное дело, — сказал Тургон. — Но не надо стараться его улучшить. Время таких деяний прошло; наступили времена мира. Те сказания закончились. — Он протянул Фингону руку, и Фингон взял её. — Финрод думает, что смертные приносят с собой изменчивость везде, куда они приходят, — сказал Тургон, помогая ему встать на гальке. — Он говорил об этом очень убедительно, и сегодня я сам это видел. Но не позволяй им менять тебя слишком сильно! Ты был счастлив, и ты и должен быть счастлив.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Фингон. — Я знаю!  
Однако весь день эта мысль крутилась в его голове — мысль о дороге, которой не было и которой не могло быть. Поздно вечером он отправился обратно по прибрежной дороге к хоббичьей норе, где во всех окнах горел свет. Два пожилых хоббита добродушно приветствовали его, и Фродо посмотрел ему в лицо и сказал:  
— Простите меня, если я пробудил ваше горе!  
Фингон покачал головой.  
— Я только пришёл просить у вас совета, — сказал он и объяснил, что у него на сердце.  
— В этой стране множество людей гораздо мудрее меня, — сказал Фродо, когда он выслушал всё. — И я не знаю, есть ли там _дорога_ , как вы говорите.  
Потом Сэм сказал:  
— Всё-таки, как мы в Шире говорим: было бы желание, а путь найдётся! Вот что я тебе советую, парень, если ты послушаешь старика хоббита: куда б ты не пошёл, обязательно возьми с собой немного верёвки.  
— Верёвки? — переспросил Фингон.  
— Если у тебя её нет, — сказал Сэм, — то она тебе, конечно, понадобится!  
Фродо тут же рассмеялся. Затем он встал и вышел в другую комнату, и когда он вернулся, в руке у него было что-то маленькое и сверкающее.  
— Это вот у меня _матом_ , как говорят хоббиты, — сказал он, — подарок, который тебе уже не нужен, и который ты всё-таки не можешь выбросить, и, по правде говоря, единственное, что можно с таким подарком сделать — так это опять его подарить. Мне кажется, я про пустоту кое-что знаю. — Он вложил в руку Фингону звёздный фиал Галадриэль, внутри которого мягко сиял свет Эарендила. — Возьмите это! — сказал он. — Это вам может понадобиться даже больше, чем верёвка!  
Фингон был поражён щедростью этого дара, и неустанно благодарил хоббита. Но Фродо, казалось, только радовался.  
— Я думаю так же, как Сэм, — сказал он. — Я не считаю, что истории должны заканчиваться печально; или что в конце концов они так закончатся.  
Фингон снова ушёл с фиалом звёздного света во внутреннем кармане; и походка его теперь стала более лёгкой. Однако далеко он не ушёл — только до маленького пустого дома, где жили хоббиты, пока им не выкопали нору; только там он вспомнил, что дороги всё-таки нет. Тогда настроение его внезапно упало.  
— Ну где же мне её найти? — спросил он куда-то в ночь, и никто не ответил ему.  
Но ведь у него есть желание — напомнил он себе. Он найдёт дорогу. Фингон сел под деревом, которое находилось чуть в стороне от пустого дома, и посмотрел вверх, на небесные светила. Через некоторое время в голову ему пришла песня, и он стал её петь. Это была простая мелодия с простыми словами на вестроне, на котором в последнее время ему пришлось много говорить. Это была песня во славу Солнца и звёзд. Только допев, Фингон осознал, что это была та самая песня, которую Сэм пел в башне Кирит Унгол, и что последний раз он слышал её, когда Фродо рассказывал эту историю на своём дне рождения.  
— Путь ведь должен быть, — сказал он тогда, и бросился на траву под деревом, и стал молиться об этом, поскольку он не знал, как ещё его можно обрести.  
Он проснулся – или, по крайней мере, так ему показалось — в саду Лориэна. Фингон заморгал, поскольку был совершенно уверен, что это было не то место, где ему уже приходилось бывать раньше. С собой у него были его лук, кинжал и арфа, и, кроме того, моток тонкой верёвки, обвязанной несколько раз вокруг его талии и закинутой через плечо. Он порылся во внутреннем кармане — фиал звёздного света всё ещё был там.  
Тогда он оглянулся и увидел, что сад совершенно пуст. Это было странно. Под кущей деревьев на низком холме стояли врата из слоновой кости; раньше их он там никогда не видел. Фингон поднялся, и пошёл к ним.  
Постой! — сказал голос, очень нежный и глубокий — сказал совсем беззвучно.  
Фингон оглянулся и увидел над собой серьёзное и доброе лицо Повелителя Снов.  
 _Твоё сердце приняло поспешное решение_ , — сказал вала. — _Ты можешь найти покой и исцеление у меня — или же, может быть, у моего брата. Своё горе ты также можешь оплакать в пределах сфер этого мира. Отчего бы тебе не повернуть обратно?_  
— Прости меня! — сказал Фингон. — Если дорога есть, я должен пойти по ней.  
 _Не говори «должен»_ , — сказал Ирмо. – _Да, дорога существует. Двое врат ведут за пределы Существующего. Одни хранит мой брат; другие принадлежат мне. Сами мы через них пройти не можем, и мы не знаем, что за ними; некогда мы пришли оттуда, но теперь мы живём в пределах Времени, и наше зрение не простирается так далеко. Там мы тебе помочь на сможем. Ни одна произнесённая там молитва не сможет достичь нас. Ты пойдёшь этим путём один, и путь этот гораздо темнее, чем ты можешь себе представить_.  
— Всё равно я по нему пойду, — сказал Фингон.  
 _Тогда не сходи с дороги_ , — сказал Ирмо. — _Больше я ничего сказать тебе не могу_!  
Фингон низко поклонился ему. Затем он пошёл вверх, по холму к вратам из слоновой кости, и прошёл через них, и вышел за пределы Памяти и Времени. 


	2. Chapter 2

Фингон прошёл врата из слоновой кости, которые вели из Лориэна, без всяких сомнений, но в последнее мгновение он закрыл глаза — потому что испугался. Кто знает, что находится в Пустоте? Он мог вспомнить только одно существо, которое пришло оттуда с начала Мира: и это была Унголианта, убийца Деревьев.  
И он закрыл глаза и прижал руку к груди – там, где лежал звёздный фиал. Он не достал лук или кинжал — ведь если сразу за вратами затаилась ещё одна Унголианта, они всё равно не помогут. Не поможет и звёздный свет — ведь и в сказании о Кольце он мог лишь немногим помочь в борьбе против одной-единственной твари из выводка Унголианты, и свет этот был только эхом того света, который это страшное чудище давным-давно уничтожило. Может быть, подумал Фингон в то краткое мгновение, когда он ступал через врата, монстр немедленно прыгнет на него, разорвёт на куски и он перестанет существовать. Может быть давным-давно Маэдроса постигла та же судьба. Может быть, Тургон был прав, и всё бесполезно, и теперь у брата Фингона будет ещё одна причина горевать — и никакой надежды на то, что горю этому когда-либо придёт конец.  
На мгновение он остановился на той стороне ворот; его глаза были всё ещё крепко зажмурены: он ждал немедленной гибели, которая была бы не такой уж неожиданной. Но смерть не пришла, так что Фингон открыл глаза.  
Его глаза расширились в изумлении.  
Он не мог бы сказать, сколько он так простоял, удивлённо глядя перед собой; по обе руки от него вздымались столпы из слоновой кости. Может быть, время здесь ничего не значило. Наконец, он уже не смог молчать: он протянул обе руки, будто собираясь обнять всё кругом, и с радостью воскликнул:  
_\- Кулуриэн, Малиналда, Лаурелин; Нинквелотэ, Силпион, Телперион!_  
Свет, свет незабвенный, но утраченный — свет Двух Дерев Валинора! Фингон всё ещё стоял на холме Лориэна, за небольшой рощицей, как будто бы врата на самом деле никуда не вели и были всего лишь садовым украшением —, но всё изменилось. Был час завершения дня, когда Тельперион разгорался, а Лаурелин бледнела, и мягкое золото таяло, а серебро раскидывало свой мерцающий плащ над благословенной землёй. За три долгие Эпохи мира Фингон не видел такого зрелища, — и вон оно, перед ним, точно как тогда, когда он сам был не старше Фродо или Сэма; золото всё ещё трепетало на небосводе, а серебро уже разливалось под деревьями. Зачем был нужен звёздный фиал, когда с такой славой сияли Деревья?  
Но его крик, его хвала остались без ответа — и он замолк. Фингон оглянулся и его руки медленно опустились. Сад был пуст. Ирмо не было видно, не было и никакого намёка на это мягкое давление в воздухе, которое выдавало незримое присутствие Повелителя Снов. Не пела ни одна птица, ни один дикий зверь не шуршал в траве, ни одно дуновение ветерка не заставляло содрогаться листья деревьев. Лишь свет и тишина.  
— Но как же это может быть Пустотой? — спросил он у пустого сада.  
Он-то думал, что здесь будет царить тьма.  
Тогда Фингон посмотрел перед собой, и, наконец, увидел дорогу. Он на ней стоял. Она началась у врат из слоновой кости и вилась вниз по холму, прочь из сада. Это была узкая серая лента, которая состояла… трудно было сказать, из чего она состояла: не камень, не кирпич, не дерево или металл, не утоптанная почва, не исхоженная трава: просто серая. Фингон наклонился и коснулся её кончиками пальцев: ему было любопытно, но он так и не мог понять, что это такое. Наверное, это было ближе всего к какой-то ткани.  
Дорога не выглядела такой уж страшной. Она не была широкой, но её было очень ясно видно, и Фингон усомнился в том, что ему будет так уж трудно не сойти с неё. И он пришёл сюда по делу, а Маэдроса нигде не было видно. Оставалось только идти по дороге и посмотреть, куда она ведёт.  
И он отправился в путь. Он подумал, что идти по такой странной дороге можно было и в местах похуже. Серебряный свет всё ещё разливался вокруг него — совсем как сияние Луны в том мире, откуда он пришёл, — но бесконечно более лучистый. По сравнению с ним Луна была тусклой свечкой. За пределами Лориэна серая дорога повернула в сторону и потянулась по лугам под купами деревьев: это был как раз тот путь, который Фингон и сам бы выбрал. Идя по этому пути, он почти смеялся, и тихие ветви деревьев смыкались низко над его головой, подобные отлитым из мифрила скульптурам. За пределами леса дорога вела вниз, в маленькую речку глубиной не больше, чем до лодыжки. Он ясно видел путь даже под ярко сияющей водой — словно бы пересеклись две ленты, серая и серебряная. Речка журчала, напевая весёлую, тихую песенку, пробегая по камням; это был первый звук, который Фингон услышал за несколько… часов? Дней? Было трудно осознавать течение времени; однако свет всё ещё был серебром цветов Тельпериона, так что вряд ли времени прошло так уж много. Он перешёл реку вброд и увидел, что серая дорога теперь снова повернула и идёт среди камышей вдоль берега. Но идти по ней было по-прежнему легко, и он чувствовал себя менее одиноко, слыша звук текущей воды. Он по-прежнему не видел ни одного зверя, и не слышал птиц. Ничто не двигалось с места, кроме самого Фингона, и ничто не говорило, кроме голоса реки. Свет был прекрасен, но земля, которую он освещал, была совершенно пуста.  
Как только он подумал это, ему показалось, что он видит кого-то вдали. Фингон тут же поспешно двинулся дальше по тропинке: мало было тех, которых он мог бы здесь встретить, и был один, которого он искал. Дорога вела его туда, куда надо, и вскоре в его сердце сильно разгорелись надежда и радость. Идти было ещё долго, но у него было острое зрение, и сколько ещё высоких, рыжеволосых эльфов могло бродить по ту сторону врат из слоновой кости?  
Однако тот не увидел его, и шёл не туда, куда нужно. Фингон воскликнул:  
— Маэдрос!  
Отдалённая фигура остановилась, обернулась и помахала рукой.  
Да, это был _он_.  
Фингон бросился бежать по серой дороге так быстро, как только мог. Маэдрос ждал его в тени стройной молодой берёзы.  
— Ты сегодня так торопишься! — сказал он, когда Фингон подбежал достаточно близко. — Куда ты так спешишь?  
Он прислонился к дереву, сложив руки, улыбаясь;, а свет Тельпериона сделал белую берёсту серебряной, и сиял в волосах Маэдроса. Фингон ничего не сказал. Маэдрос как-то странно посмотрел на него:  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
Это был он — и не он. Это было то же самое, что и со светом деревьев, поскольку здесь тоже было что-то, чего Фингон не видел с тех пор, как мир был молод. Это был тот Маэдрос, которым он был раньше: в глазах его не было тени, его улыбка была открытой, при нём не было ни меча, ни кинжала, ни какого-либо другого оружия, и он выглядел страшно удивлённым, когда заметил, что у Фингона с собой кинжал и лук.  
— На кого же это ты охотишься? — сказал он; ибо этот лук был боевым, таким же как тот, что взял с собой Фингон к Тангородриму давным-давно. — Интересно было бы ещё узнать, при чём тут верёвка!  
— Маэдрос… — сказал Фингон, и ничего больше уже не мог сказать.  
Удивлённый взгляд Маэдроса стал искренне обеспокоенным.  
— С тобой что-то не в порядке, — сказал он, подходя к нему. — Ты должен был мне об этом сказать. Садись, садись!  
Фингон сел — практически упал — прямо тут, на серую дорогу, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Маэдроса. Тот подошёл и встал на колени рядом с ним; он взял его за руки — обеими своими руками обе его руки; Фингон смотрел на них, на левую, и на правую — и не слышал, как Маэдрос снова и снова повторяет его имя, пока, наконец, он почти не прокричал его.  
— Фингон! — Теперь он выглядел очень обеспокоенным. — С тобой что-то нехорошо; нам нужно найти Эстэ в Лореллине.  
— Я только что из Лориэна, — сказал Фингон. Он не сказал: «и там никого не было». Он не мог заставить себя это сказать — не этому Маэдросу, который выглядел таким юным. — Маэдрос, со мной всё в порядке, правда. Я просто очень рад тебя видеть.  
На это Маэдрос улыбнулся.  
— Ну я-то всегда рад видеть тебя! Может, пройдёмся вместе немного? Если ты только не слишком торопишься, чтобы гулять со мной.  
Фингон на это громко расхохотался, сам не понимая, почему. Маэдрос всё ещё, казалось, волновался за него, хотя и неловко старался это скрыть. Он помог Фингону встать, смахнул пыль с его одежды, взял его за руку — его левая рука была в тёплой правой руке Маэдроса.  
— А куда же мы идём? — сказал Маэдрос. — И _для чего_ же всё-таки верёвка?  
— Я пришёл отвести тебя домой, — сказал Фингон.  
Маэдрос начал смеяться.  
— Какой ты смелый! Но всё-таки мы идём туда, куда надо.  
Посмотрев, Фингон увидел, что он действительно всё ещё стоит на серой дороге, хотя Маэдрос шёл по траве рядом с ней.  
— Тебе будут… я хотел бы сказать _очень рады_ , ну да ладно, — говорил Маэдрос по пути. — Я тебе в любом случае буду очень рад, и, может быть, нам повезёт и отец будет в кузнице и забудет про обед. Мама его всё равно отругала после последнего раза, так что вполне возможно, что он будет вести себя прилично, даже если ты не попадёшься ему на глаза. Ведь в любом случае ты же знаешь, что он это не серьёзно. — Маэдрос усмехнулся. – Ну, по крайней мере, не всё серьёзно!  
— Маэдрос… — сказал Фингон, но Маэдрос его не услышал.  
Они шли дальше, и Маэдрос держал руку Фингона в своей и говорил что-то приятное о всяких мелочах: о том, чем занимаются его родители, что говорит его дедушка, и про всяческие мелкие неприятности, в которые его братья или вляпались, или каким-то хитрым образом из них выпутались, а в самом худшем случае Маэдросу приходилось их вытаскивать. Он спросил про братьев Фингона, и про его сестру, и сказал, что Келегорм скучает по Аредэль; потом он на мгновение остановился и нахмурился, и внезапно стал рассказывать беспорядочный набор всяких историй про Келегорма и его собаку. В некоторых из этих историй Хуан был ещё щенком, в других — взрослым псом, и ни в одной из них тем могучим зверем, который сразился с Кархаротом. Фингон много не говорил. Он готов был заплакать. Много раз он думал о том, что им надо повернуть и он должен потащить этого Маэдроса обратно по этой дороге, в Лориэн, к вратам из слоновой кости, но его что-то удерживало. Маэдрос был не тот, кого он искал. Как же он мог отвести такого счастливого юношу обратно, к руинам его собственной жизни — жизни, от которой сам Маэдрос, более взрослый, в отчаянии бежал?  
Серебряный свет Тельпериона всё ещё наполнял воздух; теперь, когда великое Древо достигло своего полного блеска, он был очень ярок: он был похож и одновременно непохож на дневной свет, ибо всё, чего он касался, окутывало сияние славы. Фингон уже смирился с тем, что будет вечно тосковать по этому свету —, но этот свет был здесь. Может быть, и ему самому возвращаться не надо. Может быть, это и был ответ: остаться здесь, в этом, ином месте: это было нечто большее, чем память, нечто меньшее, чем истина — место, где Деревья всё ещё сияли неосквернённым светом, и лишь крошечная серебристая речка нарушала тишину, смеясь по пути.  
Только он это подумал, как Маэдрос дёрнулся и споткнулся, прервавшись на середине предложения, отпустил руку Фингона, чтобы вернуть равновесие.  
— Извини! — сказал он. — От ветра что-то на лицо попало.  
Он откинул волосы со лба и затем снова взял руку Фингона, но Фингон с сомнением посмотрел на него, ибо здесь не было ни малейшего дуновения ветерка.  
И теперь он смотрел — он действительно смотрел, как будто бы он не вполне мог заставить себя сделать это раньше — он видел, что Маэдрос часто моргает и поводит глазами, как будто бы действительно дул какой-то сильный ветер, ветер, который чувствовал только он. Иногда он перекашивался и свободной рукой тёр глаза, или проводил рукой по волосам, как будто бы пытался избавиться от чего-то, чего Фингон не видел.  
— Что такое? — сказал Фингон.  
— Ничего! — ответил Маэдрос.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — сказал Фингон. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне… — Он потянулся — как раз в тот момент, когда Маэдрос сильно заморгал и снова повернул голову в сторону. Фингон провел рукой по волосам кузена. Когда он вынул руку из его волос, в пальцах его запуталась слегка липкая шелковистая нить, почти невидимая.  
— Паутина? — спросил он.  
— Я не знаю, откуда она берётся! — сказал Маэдрос.  
Было почти невозможно увидеть этот кусочек паутины. Он был таким маленьким, таким тонким, и это было единственное, что не блистало в свете Тельпериона. Потом Фингон понял: нет, не единственное. Серая дорога, по которой он шёл от врат Лориэна, тоже не сияла.  
Маэдрос разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Ещё одна! — сказал он и провёл рукой по лицу, чтобы снять её. Фингон оглянулся, но так и не увидел, откуда берётся паутина. Его самого ни одна пока не коснулась.  
— Я буду рад добраться до дома, — сказал Маэдрос. — Похоже, в это время года паукам раздолье — ну и пусть живут и радуются, только бы не лезли к другим.  
Затем он перекосился и снова расчесал пальцами волосы; и когда он вынул руку, Фингон увидел что-то крошечное, чёрное, с множеством ножек в ладони его руки.  
— Ой! — сказал Маэдрос и отшвырнул паука в траву. Он быстро заполз в тень колючего куста у дороги. Там, куда он направился, было какое-то движение, будто бы там были ещё пауки; и хотя это место было полностью на свету, свет не освещал его. И другие колючие кусты росли выше по берегу реки, и между ними простирались пятна тени.  
И Фингону стало казаться, что смех ручейка звучит уже не так весело, как ему казалось. На самом деле в нем слышался однообразный звон, под которым таилась какая-то пустота. Они проходили под плакучей ивой, склонившейся над водой. Между её ветвями висели новые нити тонкой, как шёлк, паутины. Увидеть паутину было очень трудно, ибо свет едва касался её —, но она отбрасывала тень, и тень выглядела неуместной, асимметричной, грубой и уродливой; ни одна настоящая паучья паутина не могла быть такой. Фингон взял Маэдроса за руку и потащил его дальше.  
Маэдрос, видимо, всё-таки осознал, что Фингон куда-то торопится, и больше уже не говорил о семейных мелочах — или вообще о чём бы то ни было. Вид у него стал испуганный. Ещё больше колючих, спутанных растений появилось с обеих сторон, пока Фингон бежал по долине. Когда он оглядывался, то видел, что чёрные кусты растут уже на тропе за ними. И под ними не было света. Нет, под ними был Не-Свет — тень, через которую никогда не могло бы пробиться ничто светлое и доброе. И в этом Не-Свете множество маленьких, уродливых, длинноногих существ жадно наползали друг на друга: они шептали что-то тоненькими, жестокими голосами — и ждали.  
Они ждали уже давно. Они были очень терпеливы, эти сёстры Унголианты и старательно ткали свои паутину. Мелкую добычу можно было найти в их царстве. Они не были такими жирными и раздувшимися, какими стали Унголианта и её потомки, когда стали кормиться всеми богатствами Арды. Но большие или малые, в конце они смогут поглотить всё — и они это знали, и в этой тьме они кишели и стрекотали в безжалостном предвкушении.  
Фингон так сильно сжал пальцы Маэдроса, что кузен удивился и запротестовал — больно! Но Фингон не сжалился над ним — он всё быстрее тянул их вперёд.  
Наконец, они дошли до края маленькой речной долины, где ручеёк прыгал в низкий водопад и бежал вниз, к берегу —, а там должен был быть ветер, дувший в лицо, когда они стояли на вершине обрыва, но вместо этого сзади поднималась всё более и более сильная вонь. Серая дорога карабкалась вниз по скалам у обрыва. Фингон прыгнул.  
— Туда! — сказал он. Маэдрос спотыкался, спускаясь по камням за ним, и оба они пробежали ещё чуть дальше, остановились и оглянулись. Пауки не последовали за ними, но крошечная речная долина казалась очень тёмной.  
Маэдрос вздрогнул.  
— Эти пауки! — сказал он. — Ненавижу их! Откуда они берутся? — Он взглянул на Фингона. — Я рад, что хотя бы ты со мной. Ты знаешь… это очень странно — мне кажется, что я не видел тебя уже очень-очень давно? ..  
— Да, так и было, — сказал Фингон, и опять ему хотелось заплакать.  
Маэдрос покачал головой и сложил руки, и затем слегка обнял себя, как будто ощутил порыв холодного ветра. Серебряный свет Тельпериона всё ещё сиял в его волосах. Он выглядел таким юным.  
— Давай пойдём домой, — сказал он. — Идём. Мне всё равно, что скажет отец!  
Он снова взял левую руку Фингона в свою правую и двинулся, как будто бы собираясь идти через поля в направлении дома, который построил себе Феанор.  
Фингон знал — знал, ему даже не надо было идти туда и смотреть самому — что Феанора там не было, не было даже тени памяти о нём; ни о Нерданэль, ни о Финвэ, ни о ком-либо из братьев Маэдроса; что город Тирион может быть там, в свете Деревьев —, но там никого не будет. Ни птицы, ни зверя, ни дуновения ветерка не слышится там, и сад Лориэна будет пустым, а в Лореллине не будет ждать исцеление. Во всём этом прекрасном — мёртвом — сне о том, что некогда было там, был лишь призрак невинности и ждущие пауки.  
Однако всё-таки он чуть не пошёл с ним. Он уже шагнул одной ногой с дороги, но вспомнил предупреждение Ирмо и остановился.  
Маэдрос тоже остановился и взглянул на него в замешательстве. Фингон снова оглянулся на провал чёрной долины, и затем посмотрел выше, поверх неё. Хотя серебро затопило весь воздух, казалось, сверху на него тяжко давила ночь. В тёмном небе снова почувствовался какой-то намёк на кишащее движение. На небосводе не было ни единой звезды. Он посмотрел вниз, туда, куда он поставил одну ногу в серебристую траву. Дорога уже начала исчезать из виду. Если он сделает ещё один шаг — она исчезнет.  
— Ты разве не идёшь? — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон сглотнул и поставил обе ноги на серую дорогу. Маэдрос стоял и смотрел на него, всё ещё держа его за руку — вяло, неуверенно. Фингон внезапно дёрнул его за руку, притянул к себе, обвил руками его шею и прижался лицом к плечу. Кузен обнял его в ответ — несколько неловко.  
— Ты мне очень дорог, — прошептал Фингон. — Но ты не тот, кого я ищу…  
Он с неохотой отпустил Маэдроса. Тот моргнул пару раз.  
— Ну… ну ладно, — сказал он. – Иди! Наверное, лучше тебе зайти в другой раз!  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы было так! — сказал Фингон.  
Однако если что-то действительно можно было спасти из Пустоты, он не думал, что именно это можно спасти.  
Первым отвернулся Маэдрос и пошёл один, с виду радостно, в пустые поля, где его всё ещё ждали сёстры Унголианты. Тени всё росли, и в них шевелились чёрные существа. Но дорога осталась пустой. Фингон знал, что он идёт туда, куда надо, когда она повернула и пошла вниз, к берегам моря, и он услышал вдали звуки битвы: ибо он подходил к Алквалондэ.

***

***

Сейчас если бы Фингон смог, он бы отвернулся. Ибо это было место, которое он помнил — и не помнил, он знал, что именно вскоре увидит — и ему было стыдно. Но хотя дорога была свободной, она не была прямой, так что ему приходилось внимательно следить за тем, куда он ставит ноги и быть внимательным к тому, что могло произойти. Призрачные многоногие существа таились в тени вокруг него, и затем и там, и здесь вспыхнули огни, которые ничего не осветили. Во тьме послышались крики и звон оружия. Фингон помнил это — он был в авангарде войска своего отца, и как раз во время прихода Тьмы он пришёл к берегам Моря, и вот так он услышал крики и звон стали.  
По обеим сторонам от Фингона вспыхнули тонкие, призрачные образы и ещё больше их пошли за ним. Слева и справа он краем глаза увидел своих кузенов — Ангрода и Аэгнора, высоких, белокурых, воинственных, — но полупрозрачных; оба взглянули на него, и огни, которые искрились в безбрежной ночи, сверкали и в их глазах. Перед ними лежало тёмное, мягко волнующееся море, и за нам были ровно стоявшие белые корабли тэлери. Фингон мало думал об этой минуте в годы изгнания, поскольку многое другое занимало его мысли в Средиземье, и кроме того, память об этом была слишком тяжела, чтобы вглядываться в неё слишком близко. Но в конце концов, он тоже был вынужден вернуться к этому воспоминанию, — ибо наконец, он также вкусил горечь Смерти. Он мало думал об этом в Средиземье, — но в Обители Мандоса он почти не думал ни о чём другом.  
Сначала долгое время его сердце твердило: _но что же ещё я мог сделать! Они же были моими двоюродными братьями!_ Потом, когда эта защитная реакция, это раздражение начали казаться неубедительными, он старался, гневаясь всё больше и больше, отвратить от себя вину. _Это их преступление, а не моё. Я не хотел ничего плохого. Я просто не знал_. Однако на душе у него было беспокойно, и он долго повторял снова и снова в тёмных залах — _Я же не знал!_ — хотя тут не было никого, кого он мог бы в этом убеждать. Прошло много долгих, беспокойных лет, пока Фингон наконец пришёл к новой мысли; он подумал: ведь то, что он _просто не знал_ — или что он _этого не хотел_ — не было для него оправданием.  
Тогда он немедленно осознал, что же он должен сделать, и почти как только, как он это понял, Мандос отослал его прочь без единого слова. Облекшись заново в плоть, он снова прошёл по берегам Эльдамара и на закате прибыл ко двору Ольвэ, и здесь он выразил ему полную покорность и ждал, коленопреклонённый, склонив голову. Ничто из того, что делал Фингон за всю свою жизнь, не вызывало у него такого страха. Король тэлери мрачно посмотрел на него, и сказал, что приход его был опрометчивым и поспешным, как и все его прежние поступки. Фингон затрепетал перед ним.  
Тогда Ольвэ сказал, что у него самого и у всех его людей есть более насущные дела, нежели сидеть день и ночь, судя кающихся нолдор; в любом случае это дело Мандоса, а Намо, надо полагать, знает своё дело. Так Фингон узнал, что он не первый, кто пришёл из чертогов Мандоса на этот берег — ибо многие до него прошли этим путём, с тех пор, как Финрод первым из всех изгнанников прибыл, дабы преклонить колена у ног своего родича и тот затем поднял его. Ольвэ поднял и Фингона и сказал ему, что если бы он остановился и спросил кого-нибудь, то мог бы узнать, что обычно эта церемония свершается в третий вторник месяца, что до этого времени просители должны ждать и каяться, а Фингон прибыл на неделю раньше, чем следовало. «Отважный? Уж скорее — торопливый!» — сказал тогда король, и многие рассмеялись. Фингон покраснел, услышав это, но если этот смех был худшим в его наказании — и это действительно было так — то он понимал, что это была гораздо более милосердная участь, нежели та, которую он заслужил. После этого он отправился, чтобы жить среди бывших изгнанников на Тол Эрессеа, где те, кому они причинили зло, не были бы вынуждены ежедневно терпеть их у себя перед глазами. И так затянутые раны излечились, превратившись в шрамы, а шрамы начали медленно бледнеть; и время от времени, когда прошли века, некоторые тэлери приплывали, чтобы повидаться с ними.  
Однако теперь Фингон снова стоял на берегу моря, справа и слева от него — Ангрод и Аэгнор, а за ним — армия призраков. Маэдрос выскочил из тьмы; из пореза на его щеке текла кровь, и он дико расхохотался, и радостно обратился к нему по имени.  
\- Нет, мы ещё не разбиты — не сдавайтесь, не отступайте — мы одолеем их! — воскликнул он. — Амрод, Амрас, Карантир, ещё раз! Фингон, двоюродные наши братья, я искренне рад видеть вас!  
Он приобнял Фингона, обвив левой рукой его плечи; в правой у него был окровавленный меч.  
— Теперь — за свободу! — яростно воскликнул он прямо над ухом у Фингона, и когда он отступил назад, его улыбка была страшнее, чем был его смех, и огни, не освещавшие ничего, тоже сверкали в его глазах.  
И потом он повернулся и побежал обратно, во тьму, и Фингон ощутил в своём сердце некое движение, которое было воспоминанием о том, как он впервые вкусил радость битвы. В то же мгновение трое призраков рванулись вперёд, обнажив клинки; вот Ангрод, вот Аэгнор, и здесь же, между ними — сам Фингон, первый из троих. Он последовал за Маэдросом, и двое других последовали за ним; и всё войско Финголфина пошло за ними. Фингон протянул руку, как будто бы он мог схватить свой собственный призрак, удержать его… Однако бледная тень исчезла во тьме, и вся рать призраков толпой устремилась мимо него к своему страшному делу. Они не хотели ничего плохого. Они не знали. Они не остановились, чтобы спросить.  
Фингон снова оказался там один; он стоял на серой дороге и слушал боевые крики и вопли, и внезапно он подумал — Маэдрос знал. Он вполне осознавал, что делает, и он сказал Фингону смелые слова Феанора, вполне понимая, какое действие они произведут.  
Дорога вела дальше. Её конечная точка не будет менее страшной, если Фингон будет ждать. У него была причина, чтобы прийти сюда. Он опустил руку в карман у себя на груди, туда, где лежал звёздный фиал Галадриэли. Он всё ещё был там.  
Он пошёл дальше.  
Он думал, что ему придётся увидеть всё это, сражение и резню, — но это было не так. Лишь звук битвы становился всё громче вокруг него, и больше и больше отвратительных огней вспыхивали в жуткой тьме. Даже когда он пришёл к самому краю Моря и пристаней бледных кораблей, он не увидел никого. Но вокруг него звучал плач тэлери; и затем серая дорога спускалась в воду и лежала прямо под тёмной поверхностью, будто бы плавала там. Фингон засомневался, но другого пути не было. Он ступил на неё.  
Немедленно звуки, сопровождавшие Убийство родичей, прекратились. Алые огни всё ещё искрились во тьме. Белые корабли начали безмолвное движение; они скользили вместе с ним, пока он шёл по дороге. Серая дорогая шла вдоль тёмного берега. Над ней колыхалась тёмная вода, и казалось, что дорога была не толще шёлковой ленточки, однако она была достаточно прочной, чтобы идти по ней. Похищенные корабли шли вперёд под всеми парусами, хотя не было никакого ветра, который гнал бы их вперёд.  
Затем корабли внезапно исчезли. Серая дорога внезапно повернула в сторону. Фингон остановился; тёмная вода плескалась у его сапог; он посмотрел на запад. Он увидел, как на берегу двигаются крошечные силуэты – те, кого изгнали из дома, те, кого оставили родичи. Он слишком хорошо помнил ледяную дорогу, которая была у них впереди.  
Однако эта дорога шла дальше, через Море, и озаряли её мерцающие алые огни, которые парили над тёмной водой. Фингон крепко сжал кулаки; ногти впились в его ладони. Множество, множество ран исцелилось в Валиноре, и казалось, что каждая из них снова разорвалась. Он бросился в несправедливую битву, не задумываясь, когда Маэдрос рассмеялся и назвал его по имени, и его всё-таки предали и бросили на тёмном берегу.  
— Но ведь я уже простил его, — сказал он, сам не понимая, с кем разговаривает. Но всё же ему показалось, что кто-то — или что-то — задало ему вопрос.  
Что бы это ни было, оно ушло, хотя и не совсем. Затем Фингон сделал ошибку, посмотрев вниз, и на мгновение у него закружилась голова. Он думал, что стоит на дороге через Море, но теперь ему казалось, что он находится просто на паутинке, натянутой над бездонной пропастью, и там, внизу, в безбрежной тьме шевелятся чешуйчатые твари Пустоты.  
Но всё-таки красные огни слабо освещали его путь, и серая дорога всегда была видна. Фингон пошёл дальше, через пропасть.

***

Путь оказался долгим. Дорога уже не поворачивала, не извивалась, но шла прямо, между мерцающими огненными столпами злого света, которыми перемежалась эта жуткая тьма. Пропасть под ним была такой же, что и над ним, и вскоре Фингон начал думать, что на самом деле между ними нет разницы. Это не был тот мир, где Море и Небо были двумя разными мирами — это была Пустота, и в ней была только дорога и ничто за её пределами. Фингон дорого бы дал, чтобы увидеть хотя бы одну звезду. Ему почти хотелось скорее добраться до огненных столпов, которыми была усыпана эта ночь; по крайней мере, хотелось, пока он не подходил к ним, но каждый раз, когда он приближался к одному из них, при этом болезненном красном полусвете он замечал где-то на краю своего поля зрения какой-то призрак движения и снова вспоминал, сколько же жадных, ползучих теневых тварей ждут и следят за ним из Ничто, которое окружало его.  
Наконец, совсем-совсем далеко, он увидел огни, и они вздымались уже как высокая алая башня, достигавшая небес, а не мерцающая веха во тьме. Дорога вела прямо к ним. Фингон пошёл быстрее и вскоре он увидел, что из чёрного моря поднимается берег, и устье залива Дренгист, спускавшегося с гор. И там, в основании башни алого пламени были лебединые корабли тэлери; все они превратились в пылающие чёрные скелеты, которые огненная буря не могла поглотить. Дорога вела прямо в пламя, и Фингон с ужасом подумал, что ему придётся пройти прямо через него.  
Но в самый последний момент она свернула в сторону, и, хотя он чувствовал жар пламени у себя на лице, оно не коснулась его. Вместо этого серая дорога пошла вдоль берега, чуть в сторону и вверх, на холм. Здесь стоял в одиночестве Маэдрос, повернувшись спиной к пламени, глядя в море; и на лице его отражалось огромное волнение.  
Фингон сказал с удовлетворением тому, кто, как кажется, продолжал задавать ему какой-то вопрос: «Ну посмотри же, он в этом раскаивается. Я был прав, что простил его!».  
Казалось, Маэдрос не может его увидеть, ибо хотя серая дорога проходила прямо у его ног и Фингон остановился прямо рядом с ним, он не обернулся. Фингон смотрел, как Маэдрос смотрит на тёмную воду и чувство у него при этом было такое, словно что-то, что в его сердце давило и крутило уже давным-давно, начало отпускать. Он, конечно, слышал историю про то, как Маэдрос осмелился перечить своему отцу в Лосгаре, а потом отошёл в сторону, и по тому, как рассказывал её Маглор, он даже произнёс имя Фингона. Но Маглор прекрасно умел рассказывать истории, и Фингон знал, что иногда он мог и исказить правду, чтобы история выглядела лучше. И в «Нолдолантэ» рассказывалось о сожжении кораблей в Лосгаре и о спасении с Тангородрима в одной и той же песне, и эти истории уравновешивали друг друга.  
Как будто бы отвечая на мысль Фингона, Маглор в ту же минуту быстрыми шагами поднялся вверх, на холм.  
— А ты порадовался? — невыразительным голосом спросил Маэдрос.  
— Может быть, это и к лучшему, — сказал Маглор. — Если они теперь повернут назад, я полагаю, что им всё-таки позволят вернуться домой; а те из нас, кто находятся здесь теперь, теперь здесь уже всем сердцем. Нам не нужно больше волноваться о том, что мы перессоримся.  
Маэдрос тихо рассмеялся.  
— Вот ты как думаешь!  
— С ними всё будет в порядке! — сказал Маглор. — Со всеми нашими двоюродными братьями, и с Фингоном тоже. Да не смотри ты на меня так! Я говорю совершенно искренне. Знаешь ли, ты не единственный, у кого есть друзья. В любом случае, я хочу тебя спросить совсем про другое. Амрод здесь? Или, может быть, он сюда пошёл? Я не могу его найти.  
— Я его не видел, — сказал Маэдрос. Затем внезапно он замер, и на его лице появилось выражение великого ужаса. Наконец, он повернулся и посмотрел на пылающие корабли.  
Маглор тоже посмотрел туда. Потом он побледнел.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Маглор и тут же побежал обратно, вниз по холму, к огням. Но Маэдрос не сдвинулся с места. Алый столп пламени всё ещё яростно грыз почерневшие остовы кораблей, но теперь он почти уже поглотил их. Сейчас, когда Фингон посмотрел туда, последние обугленные балки распадались в пепел, в ничто, рушились, и огонь вырывался наружу, как будто бы поглощая сам себя. Всё было темно на берегу, и сильный запах дыма и огня был рассеян в воздухе. Затем запах переменился, он стал более отвратительной, влажной вонью, и в тенях на краю океана, как показалось Фингону, зашевелились пауки.  
Он снова взглянул на Маэдроса, — но того уже не было. Фингон остался один на холме над Лосгаром; один на узкой серой дороге.

***

И он пошёл по ней. Что ему ещё оставалось? И он шёл вверх, через холмы, мимо одной горной цепи и затем через другую — ибо это был Белерианд и всё же не Белерианд, и связь времени и пространства была не такой, какой должна бы была быть. Фингон лишь мельком увидел Хитлум, когда дорога проходила мимо него, и то, что он увидел, выглядело для него странно. А теперь он подошёл к Эйтель Сирион в Горах Тени. И тут, впереди, он увидел полукруг из шести замерших фигур — это были шесть оставшихся сыновей Феанора; все они привстали на одно колено, а отец их был среди них, но встать он не мог.  
И Фингон замер — ибо даже память эльдар не может выразить и вместить, так, как это было при жизни, могучей силы духа Феанора. Фингон никогда не питал большой любви к своему дяде, но сердце его всё ещё волновалось при одном воспоминании о страшной речи, которую некогда произнёс Феанор в Тирионе, речи, которая призвала сердце Фингона к свободе, и из которой проистекло так много зла. И теперь здесь лежал, умирая, величайший из всех нолдор — хотя и не мудрейший — и даже смертельно раненый, внушал он великий ужас и излучал великий свет. Фингон не мог видеть его лица, однако он слышал, как тот говорит и как три раза налагает великое проклятие на имя Моргота, и затрепетал при этом.  
Затем Феанор, не глядя по сторонам, протянул руки, и Куруфин взял левую, а Маэдрос — правую. Лица у обоих были страшно бледны, но они не плакали; то же было и с другими братьями.  
— Узрите, как это свершается, — сказал Феанор, — и свершите моё отмщение над ним!  
— Свершим! — Фингон подумал, что он услышал, как говорит это один из них, но не видел, кто именно — и в любом случае их отец уже не слышал. Ибо как только он замолк, внезапно великое пламя охватило его всего, столь же алое и жуткое, как огни Лосгара, и сыновья его, которые держали его руки, должны были отпустить их, и отпрянуть, и отвратить свои лица. Уход духа Феанора сотворил могучий погребальный костёр из его собственной плоти, и пламя устремилось к небесам жуткой вспышкой — и исчезло. Шесть братьев теперь склонились вокруг пустого места и смотрели друг на друга; а Фингон чуть прошёл вперёд, и увидел, что и Маглор, и Келегорм, и Карантир плачут, а Амрас смотрит в сторону; но лицо Куруфина исказилось в страшном приступе гнева, а лицо Маэдроса сперва совсем ничего не выражало.  
Затем он встал и начал тихо говорить. И по мере того, как он говорил, один за одним его братья также быстро вставали и присоединяли свои голоса к его голосу, и их распев становился всё громче, пока этот крик не зазвенел вызывающе с вершины:

_Будь он друг или враг, будь он скверен иль чист,_  
Отродье Моргота или светлый Вала,  
Эльда, или майа, иль Позже Пришедший,  
Ни закон, ни любовь, ни союз мечей,  
Ни страх, ни опасность, ни сама Судьба,  
От Фэанаро, от родни его кровной не смогут спасти,  
Того, кто скрывает, хранит или в длань свою примет  
И обретши укроет иль прочь отринет  
Сильмарилл. В этом все мы клянёмся,  
Смерть ему причиним до конца Дня,  
И горе до конца мира. Услышь наше слово,  
О Всеотец Эру! И к вечной  
Тьме осуди нас, коль не свершим мы то дело.  
На священной горе свидетели, слышьте  
И обет наш запомните,  
Манвэ и Варда! 

Но лицо Маэдроса оставалось лишённым всякого выражения. И он обернулся и посмотрел, наконец, обратно, на Запад, и тогда Фингон увидел в его глазах жуткое пламя, отблеск огней Убийства родичей, огней Лосгара и Эйтель Сириона: огонь, в котором сгорел его отец.  
Фингон видел этот огонь в нём и раньше. Поистине веками он не видел Маэдроса без этого огня. Но он всегда думал, что пламя вспыхнуло в нём из-за мук Тангородрима.  
— Маэдрос! .. — сказал он.  
Но Маэдрос не слышал его; и теперь он снова смотрел прочь, на Север.


	3. Chapter 3

Итак, серая дорога шла вперёд, и Фингон думал, что знает, куда она ведёт: ему казалось, что он проходит через годы и деяния Первой эпохи, и, если это так, тогда дальше для Маэдроса должна последовать его мука на Тангородриме. И действительно, дорога из Эйтель Сириона, казалось, поворачивала туда. Фингон собрал всё своё мужество. Это было очень страшное место, и он не хотел видеть, как страдает Маэдрос. Однако он был не совсем несчастен, поскольку он хотя бы знал, что то страдание кончилось, и знал, как именно это случится. У него с собой были его лук, и кинжал, и арфа, и если бы его собственный призрак — или воспоминание о нём — не явилось бы, как было должно, то Фингон мог бы и с радостью освободил бы Маэдроса сам.  
Но дорога, узкая и серая, змеилась в темноте, и жутких скал совсем не было видно. На самом деле всё было тихо, и вскоре очертания призрачного Белерианда исчезли, и вокруг него вновь сомкнулась тьма. Тьма эта не казалась такой густой и жадной, как раньше. Пауков не было видно. Но не было и звёзд. Именно этого Фингон и ожидал от Пустоты: полное отсутствие всего, бесконечное молчание. Он казался себе таким маленьким, потерянной в этой великой и холодной ночи. И страшная дорога, казалось, никуда не вела.  
Наконец он, как бы издалека, услышал звуки труб. В тишине прокатилось дерзкое и радостное эхо их зова. Фингон изумился и почувствовал воодушевление.  
Затем он внезапно вспомнил, где он. Конечно же! Это же восточная дорога через Ард-гален, по которой он путешествовал столько раз, не боясь ни орков, ни какого-либо зла от Моргота: поскольку осада Ангбанда держалась, и, кроме того, Ангрод и Аэгнор стерегли горы справа от него. И сам Фингон, облачённый в синие и серебряные одежды, на добром коне, был всё ближе и ближе к тому месту, куда он направлялся, и солнце палило своими лучами его и всю радостную молодую зелень на весенних долинах Севера. Он крикнул, и его лошадь пустилась в галоп; она, как и сам Фингон, радовалась скорости и хорошей погоде — и он радовался прямой серой дороге, которая вела мимо предгорий и потом заворачивала на юго-восток, вокруг скалистых отрогов Дортониона в Химринг.

***

***

В холодном дворе наверху Фингон спрыгнул с коня почти прямо в объятия Маэдроса. Маэдрос рассмеялся, увидев его, и потом сказал:  
— Но что это мне такое про тебя рассказали? Огненный змий!  
— Да, огненный змий! Ну, по крайней мере, мы его так назвали, поскольку наш северный сосед не удосужился послать нам весточку по поводу своего последнего изобретения, и мы не знали, как он хотел бы, чтобы мы именовали сию тварь.  
Маэдрос печально покачал головой.  
— Он всегда был плохо воспитанным.  
Фингон расхохотался.  
— Ну да ладно, как бы его там не звали, теперь его можно называть _нафаршированным стрелами_ — поскольку так это и было, и он побежал обратно в Ангбанд так быстро, как только могли нести его корявые лапы. И у всех остальных уже была возможность меня похвалить, так что я решил, что мне лучше приехать и повидаться с тобой. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты в этом отношении уступил другим.  
— Но я действительно чувствую, что меня обогнали, — сказал Маэдрос, — ведь я последний!  
— Это всё потому что я такой хитрый, — сказал Фингон. — Раз уж ты последний, то мне никуда не надо спешить. То есть я могу некоторое время тут побыть — если, конечно, ты мне рад, — а у тебя будет время подумать, как же лучше всего меня превознести за эту победу.  
— Можно послать весточку Маглору, — сказал Маэдрос, — он споёт об этом песню.  
— Очень хорошо: но я хочу твоей похвалы, а не его!  
— Мне редко удаётся сочинить такие красивые слова для моих похвал. Но я действительно очень рад видеть тебя здесь — столько, сколько ты захочешь тут пробыть — и у меня действительно будет время подумать!  
И они вместе вошли в дом, и Фингона приветствовало и восхваляло огромное множество приближённых Маэдроса; они спрашивали, где остальные спутники Фингона.  
— Они приедут, да, приедут; я поехал вперёд, — сказал Фингон, и многие рассмеялись. В большом зале были угощения и музыка. Маэдрос председательствовал на пиру и был чуть веселее, чем обычно; ибо выражение его лица было торжественным, но глаза смеялись. И Фингону это нравилось столько же — или даже больше — чем все восхищение и внимание, которые были обращены на него.  
Время, кажется, несколько смешалось; наверное, пир продолжался так долго, как всегда продолжаются такие пиры, но Фингону показалось, что он как-то пропустил большую его часть. Теперь было уже поздно, и он шёл один вдоль знакомых залов, останавливаясь то тут, то там, когда его радостно приветствовали, как наследного принца и первого полководца нолдор — пока он не пришёл в частные покои Маэдроса. Сюда никто и никогда, кроме повелителя Химринга, не входил без приглашения — даже чтобы подмести полы и развести огонь; но Фингон не постучал.  
Маэдрос что-то писал — быстро, небрежными, корявыми буквами; обращаться мечом левой рукой он выучился прекрасно, но если он хотел писать быстро, алфавит его отца ставил перед ним трудную задачу. Он поднял глаза, когда Фингон вошёл.  
— Огненный змий, Фингон! — сказал он.  
— Ну не смотри на меня так! На мне ни царапины, — сказал Фингон.  
— Когда-нибудь будут!  
— Может быть, и будут. Но всё-таки это лучше, чем малодушно бежать от зла Моргота.  
— И правда, — сказал Маэдрос. — Прости меня; есть некий дух робости, который время от времени проникает в моё сердце — когда я устал и когда я чувствую страх за тебя. Но я воистину радуюсь твоей отваге. Хотя хвалы тебе я ещё не придумал.  
— Я и без неё обойдусь, — сказал Фингон. Он взял перо из руки Маэдроса, и, не глядя, отложил его в сторону.  
— Фингон, на моих записях клякса, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Я проделал весь этот путь сюда, и всё, что ты можешь сказать — «на моих записях клякса»?  
— Всё остальное, что я мог бы сказать, ты уже знаешь, — сказал Маэдрос, — кроме похвалы тебе, а ты говоришь, что можешь без неё обойтись. — Он встал. На его губах была улыбка.  
Фингон закатил глаза.  
— Я не знаю, почему я тебя люблю, — сказал он. Маэдрос рассмеялся; и потом Фингон бросился в его объятия.

***

Потом, раскинувшись среди тканых одеял с яркими узорами, Маэдрос сказал:  
— А на самом деле — сколько ты можешь тут пробыть?  
— Ну… неделю, месяц. Полгода. Десять лет, — сказал Фингон, и положил голову Маэдросу на грудь. — Или сто лет. Или — на самом деле — навсегда. Можно только иногда вставать, чтобы перебить отряд или два орков. — Рука Маэдроса была в его волосах. Он уже раньше начал расплетать его косы — ему это всегда нравилось; а Фингону удалось его отвлечь до того, как он закончил — потому что это нравилось ему; так что теперь, конечно, косы и ленточки совсем перепутались. Фингону было всё равно.  
— Не _навсегда_ , Фингон, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Нет — но я останусь столько, сколько могу!  
— Твой отец решит, что я тебя похитил.  
— Да, так нельзя, конечно, — сказал Фингон. — Напиши ему письмо. Сообщи, что ты на мне женился.  
— О да! — тихо сказал Маэдрос. Фингон чувствовал, что его трясёт от смеха. — Вот это, конечно, его успокоит!  
— По крайней мере, он почувствует, что наконец кое-что понял, — пробормотал Фингон. — Тише! Ну не надо так громко смеяться. Я победил огненного змия, проделал очень долгий путь, и множество народу меня восхваляло, а теперь кажется, меня похитили, так что самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — это позволить мне отдохнуть.  
Маэдрос снова провёл рукой по его волосам.  
— Конечно же! — сказал он.  
На некоторое время Фингон задремал. Однако он заснул не настолько глубоко, чтобы не услышать, как Маэдрос тихо говорит: «Если бы я мог…». После этого он некоторое время молчал и потом, наконец, он добавил — очень-очень тихо — _Любимый_! И Фингону показалось, что Маэдрос возложил на него это имя, — словно роскошную мантию ему на плечи, или драгоценный самоцвет на его чело. Однако голос у него был испуганный.  
Фингон проснулся бы, если бы мог, и назвал его так же, и обратился бы к нему с другими словами любви; но он так устал… И было невероятно приятно лежать здесь, и слышать, как бьётся сердце Маэдроса, чувствовать его дыхание, и более того, понимать, что пока он, Фингон, покоится на его груди, то Маэдрос волей-неволей тоже должен был обрести покой, — а это так редко ему удавалось в другое время, когда оборона Севера выедала его силы днями и ночами. В конечном счёте, это пребывание в Химринге продлилось полгода — пока Фингон не поехал домой как раз перед началом зимы; и это было прекрасное воспоминание. Такими же прекрасными были и воспоминания о других таких визитах в течение Долгого Мира — то месяц, то два, то полгода, то тут, то там, пока каждый из них не возвращался к назначенному ему делу: Фингон к объезду границ, а Маэдрос — к обороне. Наверное, кто-то мог и догадаться, что с ними происходит;, а кто-то знал точно — Маглор (так думал Фингон), который всегда был любимым братом Маэдроса; и он почти не сомневался, что мудрые глаза Финрода видят, как всё обстоит на самом деле. Всё это было неотъемлемой частью безумия, которое охватило их в Средиземье. Ничто в те дни не казалось невозможным, и одно нарушение обычая — таким же нормальным, как другое; и Маэдрос приветствовал его снова и снова, и, казалось, огонь в нём горел уже не так страшно, когда они были вместе. Несмотря ни на что, это были радостные дни — _через скорбь_ , подумал Фингон, _найти радость, или хотя бы свободу_ , и они, безусловно, были свободны —  
Затем он внезапно вскочил в постели.  
Маэдрос лежал рядом с ним и ровно дышал. Что-то было чудовищно не так. Фингон не был тут веками. Нет, эта знакомая ему крепость лежала в руинах давным-давно. Это было лишь воспоминание, сон, эхо в Пустоте; это было не более реально, чем свет от призрака Тельпериона. Как же он забыл? Фингон оглянулся, и его всё больше и больше охватывала паника. Неужели он потерял дорогу?  
Но она была здесь, узкая и серая. Она вела от самой постели к двери спальни. Сердце Фингона всё ещё колотилось, но он молил самого себя успокоиться. Он ещё не проиграл. Ещё нет. Дорога была здесь. И здесь была его арфа, и лук, и кинжал, и остальная его одежда — на полу; и верёвка свисала со столбика кровати, и звездный фиал — Фингон потянулся за одеждой – да, он всё ещё был в кармане.  
Он встал и оделся, убедившись в том, что обе его ноги прочно стоят на серой тропе. Но одевшись, он остановился, и снова сел на постель. Дорога всё ещё была у него под ногами, но он ещё не взял ни одну из вещей, которые должен был унести с собой, и когда он потянулся за свёрнутой верёвкой, он увидел, что вместо этого его рука зависла в воздухе — и потом опустилась на плечо Маэдроса. Фингон долго смотрел на него. Время от времени они были счастливы. Счастливы. Маэдрос лежал, положив голову на свою правую руку, и Фингон видел то место, где его собственный клинок искалечил его. Но всё-таки они были счастливы!  
Его рука сползла с плеча Маэдроса. Маэдрос пошевелился.  
— Фингон? — сказал он. Он заметил, как одет Фингон и сказал:  
— Так скоро? .. — но потом тут же добавил, — Ну хорошо! Берегись огненных змиев!  
Фингон ничего не ответил. Маэдрос смотрел на него, и он увидел, куда смотрит Фингон, и нахмурился:  
— Ты всё ещё об этом думаешь? Не надо! — сказал он. — У меня есть шрамы, которых я не люблю, — но этот — люблю.  
Фингон остановился — он не помнил, чтобы Маэдрос говорил ему такое. Маэдрос не говорил с ним, когда эта ночь была там, в их мире.  
— Как же ты можешь его любить? — сказал он.  
Маэдрос сел в постели. Он потянулся к руке Фингона и возложил её на то, что осталось от его правой руки, там, где от полосы кожи, зашитой через обрубок, тянулись белые шрамы.  
— Когда я его вижу, я вспоминаю, что я жив, — сказал он. — Он мог бы меня убить, но не убил. Вместо этого он решил позабавиться пытками, и так его собственное зло предало его; ибо я всё пережил — и я жив. Если бы ты меня не спас тогда, когда ты меня спас, то я думаю, что нолдор бы так и не закончили свои старые споры, и теперь из-за своей собственной жестокости Моргот забился в свою крепость, боясь нашего союза против него. Однажды он заплатит за всё то, что мне должен, и долг его ещё больше, чем был: я не забыл того, что мне пришлось вынести. И я жив! Я живу, потому что ты меня любил, хотя ты едва ли мог тогда думать, что я достоин твоей любви; и потому что ты — Отважный. Как же я могу жалеть о том, что помню это?  
Фингон сглотнул.  
— А какие же шрамы ты не любишь? — сказал он.  
С минуту они молчали. Тогда Маэдрос подвёл его руку к длинному, жесткому шраму, который вился по его боку.  
— Это плётка, — сказал он. — И вот это, — он показал на пять белых полос на предплечье, — огненные отпечатки пальцев слуг Моргота. И у них есть предводитель балрогов, который носит ожерелье из зубов. Два из них мои, и я ещё заставлю его за это заплатить. Если ты хочешь потрогать те шрамы, то мне придётся замолчать — они сзади.  
Вместо этого Фингон покачал головой и поцеловал его; однако его ноги всё ещё были на тропе. Маэдрос тихо рассмеялся, когда они расставались.  
— Нужно как-то с этим справляться, — сказал он. Он всё ещё держал Фингона за руку. Через какое-то мгновение его лицо стало серьёзным, и он подвёл его руку к ещё одному, последнему шраму: тонкой белой линии на щеке, почти невидимой — шрам, который он получил в Алквалондэ.  
— Об этом я тоже сожалею, — сказал он. — Неправедно я получил эту рану; хотелось бы мне знать, — может быть, это тоже дело рук Моргота? .. Не нужны нам были эти корабли. Ты, твой отец, и весь ваш народ это доказал, когда вы перешли в Средиземье, и все должны почтить их. И у нас на юге были бы союзники получше, если бы мы не сделали того, что сделали — союзники, которые могут нам ещё понадобиться.  
Фингон подумал о том, что он видел ещё так недавно: Маэдрос с окровавленными руками, страшно смеющийся, когда он призывал их на помощь на берегах Моря. И когда он думал об этом, он понял, что в его мыслях — какое-то странное раздвоение. Потому что теперь у него было два воспоминания об этом, и ему казалось, что в первый раз Маэдрос не был так страшен — хотя конечно же, он смеялся, и гнал их вперёд. Но разве при этом его глаза не блуждали, и он не выглядел испуганным? А Фингон что, был лучше – он, тот, кто не знал и должен был остановиться, чтобы спросить? Он подумал о таившихся во тьме пауках и внезапно почувствовал уверенность — где бы они ни были, он увидит в своей памяти самые плохие и самые отвратительные образы — потому что это было то, что их радовало.  
Его дорога уже ждала его. Фингон с радостью остался бы дольше в этом мирном уголке, но он подозревал, что это было опасное желание. Он ведь искал не повелителя Химринга — как не искал и мальчика из Валинора. Он протянул руку, положил ладонь на щёку Маэдроса и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Я снова найду тебя! — сказал он.  
— Желаю тебе безопасного пути! — сказал Маэдрос. — И берегись драконов — я серьёзно!

***

_Драконов_ , внезапно подумал Фингон, лишь немного пройдя дальше по беззвёздной дороге. Их стали так называть лишь годы спустя после того, как Глаурунг первый раз вышел из Ангбанда. Он с сомнением оглянулся через плечо, вспоминая и того мальчика из Валинора, который, как теперь думал Фингон, хмурился в какие-то странные моменты, и, очевидно, знал о пауках больше, чем хотел бы. Чем же они были, эти воспоминания о Маэдросе? Неужели это были только видения? И если так — то чьи же?  
Никто и ничто не отвечало ему, и обратный путь выглядел туманным. Фингон знал, что ему лучше идти дальше. Вскоре снова вокруг него не было ничего, кроме безмолвной и бесконечной пустоты. Не один раз он почти что готов был достать звёздный фиал — только, чтобы хоть чуть порадоваться, чтобы его сопровождало хоть немного света. Но он сдержался: он догадался, что это лишь привлечёт ещё больше пауков.  
И затем снова, пока он шёл, ему показалось, что кто-то похлопал его по плечу и что-то спросил.  
Сначала он не обращал на это внимания. Но вопрос был очень настойчивым.  
— Я ведь любил его не без причины, — наконец ответил Фингон. — Может быть, в нём пылал огонь ярости, но это был ещё не весь он. Он глубоко мыслил и много раскаивался. Много зла было вокруг него, и он был постоянен.  
Однако тот, кто спрашивал, остался не удовлетворён.  
— Ах, что ты знаешь, ты, создание пустоты! — сказал Фингон. — Он ведь не был огненным змием; он был моим другом. Я любил его, и он любил меня. Разве этого недостаточно? Исчезни!  
И ему показалось, что вопрошающий исчез. Он всё ещё не знал, что это такое было, и почему оно интересовалось им. Он надеялся, что оно не вернётся.  
Он продолжал дальше идти по серой дороге. То тут, то там ему казалось, что он видел — или наполовину чувствовал — движение в тенях, но если это было и так, то, что там двигалось, было одиноким и не очень сильным, и не пыталось подобраться поближе. Фингон шёл дальше через бесконечную ночь, и через какое-то время его рука легла на рукоять кинжала. Ничто на него не нападало, но ему казалось, что молчание чего-то ждало.  
Затем дорога внезапно пошла вниз и начала как будто бы спускаться вниз с крутого холма — хотя под ногами не было никакого холма, из-за которого дорога могла так измениться. Идти теперь стало трудно. Наклон дороги почти заставлял его бежать, и Фингон почувствовал, как чуть-чуть торопится идти дальше по серой тропе, хотя он и сдерживался как мог, поскольку боялся того, что лежало на дне этого склона. И он правильно боялся, поскольку как только он почувствовал, что дорога снова идёт по ровной поверхности, внезапно что-то огромное и жуткое вырвалось наружу — пламя — и не пламя, свет — и не свет. На мгновение покрывающая его тьма рассеялась, и её заменило нечто худшее, безжалостно светившее во все стороны, сияя холодом, который был страшнее, чем холод Хелькараксэ. Фингону показалось, что на фоне сияющей молнии он увидел множество чёрных многоногих ползучих тварей;, но среди них были жуткие очертания змея, облачённого в броню из блеска и сияния. Это был Глаурунг Золотой — или что-то очень на него похожее; и он не был таким, как когда Фингон и его всадники своими стрелами заставили его бежать и скрыться между ног своего хозяина, но таким, как он вышел в полной своей мощи, чтобы иссушить долины Ард-Галена при Дагор Браголлах.  
 _Берегись драконов!_  
Затем тьма — тяжкая и тихая — пала на него снова, и он видел лишь дорогу. Фингон стоял, застыв и держа в руке кинжал. Он готов был посмеяться над собой. Что же можно сделать кинжалом против такого чудовища! И здесь было так много пауков; гораздо больше, чем он предполагал, и они сами были гораздо больше. Он теперь уже не видел, где они. Большинство были далеко от серого полотна дороги — большинство, но не все; и из того, где они были, ему было очевидно, что они знали, где проходит эта дорога. А дракон мог появиться в любой момент.  
Но это была его дорога, и другой у него не было. Он чуть выпрямился. И пошёл дальше.  
Вскоре он услышал звук, похожий на цокот копыт. Он полуобернулся — звук шёл справа, и в сиянии мерзостного явления чудища он не видел там ничего, кроме пауков. Но к нему скакал всадник, он яростно летел от тьмы ко тьме. Когда он подъехал к дороге, мышцы его коня сжались в комок, и он перепрыгнул через неё, словно через какое-то высокое препятствие. Фингон закричал. Это был Рохаллор, конь его отца;, а всадником был Финголфин, Верховный король, отец Фингона — и глаза его горели.  
Но он уже снова исчез в ночи. Именно так он поскакал, чтобы бросить свой вызов перед вратами Моргота, и в отчаянии Фингон не смог его удержать. Уже давно Финголфин был полон решимости завершить войну своего брата и увидеть, как убийца его отца будет повержен, и, хотя верил он напрасно, гнев его был столь же истинен на своём пути, как пламя падающей звезды.  
Фингон опустил голову и взглянул на серую дорогу у себя под ногами, и посмотрел туда, налево, где исчез его отец. Предупреждение Ирмо всплыло у него в памяти —, но он не хотел слушаться. Он пошёл ради одного, но было и другое дело, гораздо более важное. Как же ему не свернуть в сторону ради отца?  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Во тьме было множество пауков. Где-то таился дракон.  
— Я не боюсь, — сказал он.  
И, тем не менее, в тот момент он прежде всего вспомнил слова короля Ольвэ. Дерзкий и торопливый; так он назвал Фингона, когда тот преклонил колени у ног короля, — назвал того, кого среди Изгнанников всегда восхваляли, как самого отважного командующего.  
Дерзкий и торопливый.  
В этом месте было множество теней. Фингон знал, что его отец никогда не оказывался в Пустоте. Дух его пребывал в чертогах Мандоса.  
Кем бы ни был этот всадник — это не мог быть он.  
Сердце Фингона тяжело скорбело, но всё-таки он опустил кинжал обратно в ножны. Снова он посмотрел на серую дорогу. Какой же она была однообразной и жалкой!  
И он пошёл по ней дальше.

***

Ни пауки, ни драконы не беспокоили Фингона, пока он дальше шёл по дороге. Но он начал ощущать огромную усталость. Казалось, на него давила какая-то огромная тяжесть. Долгое время он не мог понять, что это могло бы быть. Затем он остановился и протянул руку и увидел, что на нём — серебряная корона.  
— Конечно же, — пробормотал он. Если его отец умер — тогда теперь он король. И он почувствовал себя так, как он чувствовал раньше, до того, как внезапно ощутил, где именно он находится и, что происходит;, но теперь он уже видел всё насквозь, и мог сопротивляться: и поэтому, хотя он снова был снова облачён в синие и серебряные одежды, он уже не смог поверить, что снова находится в Белерианде. Это была Пустота, и здесь была дорога; и вокруг него уже не появился прекрасный пейзаж. Но с короной, как кажется, он должен был смириться. Она не была лёгкой.  
Митрандир, как подумал Фингон, был слишком добр, когда сказал хоббитам, что у них за завтраком собрались три великих короля. Да, Фингон был королём эльфов в Средиземье;, но знатоки преданий спорили о том, чьи годы правления были короче — его или Маэдроса, и большинство всё-таки считали, что годы, проведённые Маэдросом на Тангородриме, всё-таки нужно считать царствованием, и поэтому правление Фингона было самым коротким. Меньше двадцати лет смертных он носил эту корону. Он не думал, что за это — очень краткое время — он стал особенно великим.  
Он думал только о дороге.  
Вскоре появилась высокая фигура и пошла в тенях рядом с ним, как если бы рядом проходила ещё одна тропа. На сей раз Фингон почти ожидал Маэдроса.  
— Это же возможно, — сказал Маэдрос, как будто бы продолжая уже начатый разговор. — Берен и Лютиэн доказали это; и если смертный человек и дева из серых эльфов могли сотворить такие дела, то чего не сделает весь Белерианд, объединившись в дружеском союзе с мощью нолдор?  
— Я с тобой не спорю, — сказал Фингон, как он уже говорил это раньше. Он знал, что этот разговор — лишь призрак того, настоящего, но теперь казалось, что этот призрак теперь решил говорить за него. У него не получилось сказать: _Маэдрос, это ты?_ или _мы так мало знали о том, с чем нам предстояло встретиться_ или даже _Лютиэн ведь не была обычной эльфийской девой_!  
— Я уже говорил это много раз, и ты, и я имеем больше оснований верить в это, чем кто бы то ни было. Если у нас есть друзья, мы сильны.  
— При первом появлении Людей я не слишком высоко их ставил! — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Финрод всё понял лучше нас. Тебе бы надо было видеть людей из дома Хадора при Этель Сирион, Маэдрос! Я не говорю, что они лишены страха; дело совсем не в этом. Я бы даже сказал, что они были в великом ужасе. Они очень хорошо знают, как они слабы. Но на своём ужасе они могут построить мощное сопротивление, и нет ничего, на что бы они не осмелились.  
Маэдрос рассмеялся.  
— Неудивительно, что они тебе нравятся!  
Они чуть дальше прошли вместе во тьме. В сердце Фингона было многое, чего он не мог сказать — по крайней мере не сейчас, когда на нём была корона. Маэдрос шёл вперёд лёгкими шагами. В глазах его было пламя — и всё же он улыбался.  
— Я слишком долго жил, почти не надеясь, — сказал он, — потому что, казалось, мало на чём можно было основывать мои надежды. Но теперь! .. — Внезапно он обернулся к Фингону и схватил его за руку. — Мы выгоним орков из этой прекрасной земли, — сказал он, — а Моргота — из его крепости; мы отмстим за твоего отца — и за моего; затем мы исполним Клятву — и будем свободны!  
Фингон крепко схватил его за руку.  
— Я уже давно хотел, чтобы ты освободился от этих оков, — сказал он. — Но я знаю, что король Тингол послал тебе недружелюбный ответ.  
Лицо Маэдроса было печально.  
— Мы слишком поспешно послали к нему; нужно было подождать, а потом к нему обращаться. Маглор даже сказал, что нам не нужно было выражаться прямо так, как будто мы…  
— Как будто вы сыновья Феанора? — сказал Фингон.  
— Ну мы ведь действительно сыновья Феанора! — Маэдрос на мгновение рассмеялся, и потом покачал головой. — Келегорм и Куруфин просто рвут и мечут; им за самих себя стыдно. Им надо было пойти и помочь Финроду, и они это знают. Но я их сдержу. Пусть Лютиэн оставит себе то, что она с таким трудом завоевала. — Он посмотрел вдаль и мягко добавил, — А годы Людей коротки…  
Потом он снова повернулся к Фингону, и его улыбка была почти такой же светлой, какой когда-то была в Валиноре; и он поднёс руку Фингона к своим губам и поцеловал, прежде, чем отпустил. Он больше уже ничего не сказал. Они пошли дальше. Но Фингон вспомнил, что тогда подумал — как он думал и теперь — что братья Маэдроса вряд ли стали бы так уж рвать и метать.  
Вскоре их охватила огромная тьма, и Фингон уже не видел Маэдроса рядом с собой. Теперь ему казалось, что он снова идёт по зелёному Белерианду, по полям Хитлума. По серой дороге он снова шёл к Этель Сириону, и он слишком хорошо знал, что лежит впереди. У них было много оснований для надежды в то светлое утро: великая сила их союза, великая дружба и великие сердца; и кроме того, Тургон, которого никто не ждал, явился с десятью тысячами светлых копий гондолиндрим.  
— О друг мой! — нежно сказал он.

***

Дорога не привела Фингона к Битве бессчётных слёз. Он готовился к этому; он был готов. Он хорошо помнил путь на битву, и ему почти удалось обрадоваться, когда он подумал, что снова увидит Хурина, которого считал своим другом. Но серая дорога пошла к югу от поля сражения и прочь, на Восток, лишь слегка отклонившись на север по восточной дороге Ард-галена, по которой он ездил так много раз; и он слышал звон оружия, но не видел сражения.  
А потом воцарилось великое молчание, и всё, кроме мрачной дороги, растворилось. Фингон потянулся — и увидел, что серебряной короны на нём больше нет. Он почувствовал некое облегчение от того, что она исчезла. Но он не знал, где он находится.  
Наконец, он увидел, что серая дорога привела его в небольшую серую комнату, всю из камня — и он её не узнал.  
Маэдрос сидел здесь. Он был совсем один. Фингон обратился к нему по имени, но, кажется, он не слышал. Тогда он оглянулся и застыл, смущённый: ведь он был на дороге, и в то же время дорога, казалось, никуда не вела. Может быть, это был конец его пути?  
— Маэдрос! — сказал он снова.  
Но Маэдрос так и не пошевелился.  
Он смотрел прямо на Фингона; он смотрел прямо сквозь него. Фингон повернулся и посмотрел через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что же так приковало взор Маэдроса. Но там не было ничего, кроме великой тьмы.  
В верхнем углу комнаты, под сводом каменной крыши, маленький чёрный паук плёл свою паутину.  
Прошло много времени. Фингон стоял тут, совершенно беспомощный, не зная, что делать, в конце дороги. Маэдрос смотрел в ничто.  
Затем вошёл Маглор и медленно подошёл к брату.  
— Маэдрос! — мягко позвал он его, точно так же, как это делал Фингон. Но теперь Маэдрос услышал призыв. Он моргнул, и затем слегка покачал головой.  
— Может быть, сказать, чтобы принесли вина? — сказал Маглор. Он был ранен; его правая рука была сильно перевязана.  
— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Тогда хлеба?  
— Нет.  
— Тебе лучше поесть и отдохнуть, — сказал Маглор.  
— Ты это видел? — сказал Маэдрос.  
Маглор ничего не ответил.  
Некоторое время оба молчали. В этот момент Фингон снова попытался поговорить с ними — с ними обоими, — но ни один его не слышал. Он уже почти понимал, что они и не могут его услышать.  
Потом Маэдрос стал говорить тихим голосом. Он изрёк проклятие. Страшными словами он проклинал предательство Людей и всего дома Ульфанга, и он называл предателей одного за одним и проклял их снова; и затем голос его затих, но его речь продолжил Маглор, и стоя рядом с братом, он холодным, гордым голосом произнёс третье проклятие — почти столь же могущественное, как любое из проклятий Феанора, дабы оно пало — снова и снова на тех, кто предал великий союз и привёл всё к уничтожению.  
— Да будет так! — сказал он, закончив.  
Но Маэдрос зарыдал, как маленький ребёнок. Он спрятал лицо в левой руке, и когда он поднял лицо, то взглянул на свою покалеченную правую руку, и заплакал ещё горше. Над ним маленький чёрный паук, закончив одну сеть, перебросил шелковую нитку к другому углу свода, и начал новое плетение.  
Сердце Фингона разрывалось у него в груди, когда он увидел того, кого любил, в таком отчаянии. Ему хотелось броситься на колени, к ногам Маэдроса и взять его за руку; откровенно обратиться к нему, обещать ему утешение, и попросить его взять хлеб и вино, которые брат предложил ему. Но всего этого сделать он не мог. Когда слёз уже не осталось, Маэдрос заговорил тусклым голосом.  
— Они втоптали его в пыль, — сказал он. Маглор посмотрел на него так, как будто бы хотел заговорить, но потом, кажется, передумал. — В болото из крови, которая вместе с жизнью оставила его; они повергли его на землю среди его знамён — и он был один; но он не боялся. Я знаю! Только не он!  
 _Я боялся_ , — мог бы сказать Фингон. В самом конце — он боялся. Но братья не могли бы его услышать.  
Маглор сделал то, чего не мог сделать Фингон, и взял Маэдроса за руку.  
— Мы увидим, как он будет отмщён, — сказал он.  
— Да, увидим! — сказал Маэдрос и страшно расхохотался. Он отнял руку и встал. — Так мы говорили и об Амроде, и об Аргоне, и о нашем отце, и о нашем дяде, и об Ангроде, и об Аэгноре; и о Финроде мы говорили то же самое; о каждом из нолдор, кто пали, защищая наш союз, покуда он длился, — а теперь он разбит, и всё превратилось в пепел! За нас отомстят? Нет, — наконец он отвернулся от того страшного, на что смотрели его глаза, и обернулся к Маглору. – Нет, никто не будет отмщён.  
— Не надо так говорить! — сказал Маглор. — Отчаяние нам не поможет.  
— Отчаяние? Скажи лучше — правда. Нам ничто не поможет. И всегда было так. Наш отец это понял перед тем, как умер. Мы выбрали себе врага, которого не можем победить — ни отвагой, ни силой оружия, ни дружбой, ни какой бы то ни было надеждой. Ну да довольно о нём! — почти выкрикнул Маэдрос. И потом он сказал снова, уже спокойнее:  
— Хватит о нём.  
— Маэдрос? … — сказал Маглор.  
Маэдрос обвёл взглядом серую комнату. Фингон тоже осмотрелся, и теперь он увидел, как кругом множество мелких пауков, которые свили себе гнёзда в тенях потолочных сводов. Эти паутины пересекались друг с другом, и всё, что было вверху, превращалось в сеть; и Фингон подумал, что этого они и хотят, и что когда их сеть будет завершена, они сбросят её, как мог бы сделать рыбак, чтобы поймать то, что можно поймать.  
— Помнишь то, что ты мне сказал там, над гаванью Лосгара? — сказал Маэдрос. — Что те, кто пришёл с нами в Средиземье, были тут, с нами, всем сердцем? Помнишь?  
— Помню, — сказал Маглор.  
— Но я ведь не был здесь всем сердцем всё время, — сказал Маэдрос. — Не был. Я пытался одновременно идти двумя путями, и в конце концов пришёл в никуда. Я вёл себя глупо.  
— Ты был прекрасным вождём для нас…  
— Разве?! И завёл в такое место! — Лицо Маэдроса исказилось от горя. Фингон едва его узнавал. – Нет, Маглор. Нет, ты был прав. И теперь моё сердце будет единым. Я теперь должен быть единым.  
Маглор облизал губы и сказал тихо:  
— Начать с того, что я не осмелюсь пойти против Лютиэн.  
— Нам и не нужно идти против неё, — холодно ответил Маэдрос. — Годы людей коротки.  
И когда он сказал это, серая комната исчезла. Но нити паутины остались. Она распространялась во всех направлениях, и в ней ползали маленькие чёрные твари. Фингон вдруг снова увидел дорогу; она была похожа на серую нить, которая вела во тьму. Маэдрос повернулся и пошёл по ней, и Маглор стоял, некоторое время молча глядя ему вслед, и затем последовал за братом.  
И Фингон знал, что тоже должен идти за ними, пока дорога не дойдёт до конца. 


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Фингон пошёл по дороге дальше, начало происходить что-то странное. Сеть паутины над ним исчезла, как будто бы скрылась в тумане, и ушей его достиг очень странный звук. Это был смех. И это был не пустой звонкий перелив смеха реки в поддельном Валиноре, не радостное стрекотание маленьких пауков — и не смех Маэдроса — родной или страшный. Фингон совсем не узнавал этих счастливых голосов. Но они не казались злыми. На самом деле они приносили ему огромное облегчение после того, как он видел и слышал столько печального. Он слегка замедлил шаг, прислушался, задаваясь вопросом, какое новое видение они предвещают.  
Поскольку он замедлял шаг и прислушивался, то сначала не заметил, как узкая серая тропа начала расширяться, превращаясь в широкую дорогу. Затем он посмотрел внимательно, и увидел, что она стала достаточно широкой, чтобы по ней могли идти рядом шестеро. Как раз в том месте, где она достигала своей полной ширины, стояла низкая ограда, сделанная всего лишь из ломаных веточек с листьями. Построена она была не так уж хорошо. Фингон мог бы сбить её одним пинком. На самом деле он как раз собирался сделать это, когда смех внезапно стал очень громким, и две маленькие фигуры — не выше хоббитов — выбежали из теней и встали, как хранители, рядом с оградой.  
— Остановись! — воскликнул один высоким, чистым голосом. — Кто здесь?  
Другой снова рассмеялся. Это были те самые голоса, которые Фингон слышал в тенях. Но это были не хоббиты. Это были два малыша-эльфа, очень довольные собой — и похожие, как два листочка с одного дерева.  
— Это наши леса! — сказал мальчик, который кричал «остановись». — Никто не может здесь пройти без нашего разрешения — и без разрешения короля.  
Он очень старался казаться суровым, но было ясно, что он вот-вот расхохочется. Его брат прислонился к игрушечной «баррикаде» и хихикал, не в силах справиться с собой.  
— Что тебе надо в Дориате?  
— Дориат? .. — сказал Фингон.  
И он оглянулся и увидел, что его действительно окружает прекрасный лес.  
— Простите меня, — сказал он. — Я совсем не хотел проникать в вашу страну без разрешения. Но я — путешественник, и это моя дорога. — Он замолчал. — А могу я спросить, кто вы?  
Эти дети были первыми (если не считать призрака Маэдроса), кто заговорил с ним непосредственно с тех пор, как он вышел из Пустоты. И они совсем не выглядели привидениями, как войско из Алквалондэ, или — как теперь подумал Фингон — как друзья и дружинники Маэдроса, которые приветствовали его в Химринге. Они казались такими же существами из плоти и крови, как он сам.  
Его вопрос заставил обоих мальчиков от души расхохотаться, и затем тот, кто говорил с ним, подумав, сказал:  
— Ясно же — мы Маблунг и Белег.  
Фингон невольно улыбнулся. На Тол Эрессеа детей было не так много, и уже давно у него не было случая поговорить с одним из них.  
— Великие герои синдар, — сказал он так серьёзно, как только мог; он встречался с обоими, ибо они присоединились к его войску во время Битвы Бессчётных слёз, и это, безусловно, были не они. — Но кто же из вас кто?  
Этот вопрос, казалось, поставил ребят в тупик на мгновение. Тот, кто ещё не говорил с ним, фыркнул и сказал:  
— Ну, наверное, я Белег, поскольку у меня есть друг, который всегда попадает в беду.  
— Это не про меня! — оскорбленно воскликнул его брат.  
— Как раз про тебя.  
— Нет!  
— Да!  
И они тут же начали драться. Фингона это поразило: так поступали дети Людей из дома Хадора, но ни один ребёнок-эльф, которого он когда-либо видел, так бы не сделал. Потасовка длилась всего лишь несколько мгновений и была совсем не злой; потом они быстро вспомнили о присутствии Фингона и вернулись к охране своей лиственной ограды. Тот, кто разговаривал с Фингоном, вытянулся так высоко, как только мог, и сказал:  
— Вот теперь ты знаешь, кто мы такие, но ты ещё не сказал нам, что у тебя за дело! Ты не можешь пройти, пока не скажешь!  
— И кроме того, нам интересно, — сказал его брат.  
Фингон засомневался.  
— У меня есть один друг, — сказал он, — который попал в большую беду. Я ищу его, и мой путь привёл меня сюда. Могу ли я пройти?  
— А как он попал в беду? Что он наделал? — сказал один из близнецов.  
— Я думаю, он наделал много нехорошего, — ответил Фингон, — хотя большинство этого было не при мне. Но он всё равно мой друг.  
Мальчики переглянулись. Они отодвинули средние ветки в своей маленькой баррикаде, чтобы получилось отверстие.  
— Проходи! — воскликнул один из них, тот, кто говорил первым и более свободно. — И удачи тебе!  
Но другой сказал:  
— Ты должен быть осторожен. Белега ждал горький конец — так рассказывают истории.  
— Но это только потому что Турин был проклят, — сказал его брат. Он взглянул на Фингона. — А твой друг проклят?  
— Может быть, и так, — признал Фингон.  
Вид у мальчика стал очень серьёзный.  
— Тогда тебе понадобится очень много удачи, чтобы куда-нибудь добраться. Но ты можешь пойти туда. Если расскажешь нашему отцу, что ты ищешь, может быть, он тебе поможет. Наш отец весьма благороден.  
— А кто ваш отец? — сказал Фингон, переступая через дыру в ветках.  
— Диор Прекрасный! — гордо воскликнул мальчик. — Сын Лютиэн, наследник Тингола, потомок трёх рас; король Диор!  
Последние слова эхом отозвались во тьме. Фингон быстро обернулся, но близнецы уже исчезли — и баррикада вместе с ними. Казалось, что высокие, стройные деревья всё ещё растут вдоль дороги, но среди них нависли тени, и в их ветвях было множество паутины.

***

Итак, Фингон шёл по широкой серой дороге через Дориат к мосту и вратам под скалистым холмом, и затем пришёл к обитаемым пещерам Менегрота. И он остановился, изумлённый, на пороге огромного зала. Когда его кузены из дома Финарфина говорили, что жилище Тингола и Мелиан прекрасно, он подумал, что оно прекрасно по-средиземски. Однако здесь, под холмом он узрел видение неомрачённого Валинора, сотворённое в шёлке и камне. Глядя на всё это, Фингон теперь понял, почему его кузина Галадриэль много лет не могла заставить себя уйти отсюда — хотя она была таким же ожесточённым врагом Моргота, как и все его родичи, и пришла в Средиземье, чтобы создать себе королевство.  
— А мы-то называли вас всего лишь «серыми эльфами»! — выговорил он вслух. Нолдор создали множество прекрасных королевств в Белерианде, но несмотря на всё свою искусство и мощь, они не построили ничего подобного.  
В дальнем конце зала на высоком помосте были два великих трона. Рядом с ними стоял величественный король. Корона его была сделана из слоновой кости, а украшена она была не драгоценными камнями, но зелёными лесными листьями, — словно бы сокровищ из простых камней было бы недостаточно, дабы почтить такое величие. Его волосы были длинными и тёмными, а глаза ярко сияли: он был молод, прекрасен и великолепен — Диор Элухиль, потомок трёх рас, достойный сын Берена и Лютиэн. Фингон едва не преклонился перед ним.  
Тогда он понял, что король его не видит. Его яркие глаза следили за дверью в зал, и широкая дорога, на которой стоял Фингон, вела прямо к его ногам. Фингон обернулся и посмотрел назад. За ним по каменному залу в зловещем боевом строю шли шестеро. Пришли они с оружием и в броне, и отряд их родичей, подобных призрачным видениям, шествовали за ними, и лица их были бесстрастны. Они вошли в тронный зал — плечо Амраса прошло прямо через Фингона, как будто бы его не было здесь, — и остановились под спокойным взглядом Диора.  
Взгляд Фингона метался между его кузенами и королём Дориата в недоумении и скорби. Диор был всего лишь серым эльфом и к тому же — сыном смертного человека, и он смотрел со своего тронного места на шестерых принцев высокого рода, рождённых в Валиноре под светом Дерев. Однако он был прекрасен — а они нет. На самом деле они сейчас казались больше похожими на представителей людского племени, чем Диор: ибо годы вырезали на их лицах складки скорби, и они были отмечены болью и печалью, и долгим отчаянием, гордостью, жестокостью и лицемерием, гневом давним и новым, и скорбью, которой не было конца. Свет ещё сиял в их глазах, но его стало гораздо меньше. И при том, что этот свет гас, пламя в глазах Маэдроса горело ещё ярче. В великой скорби смотрел на это Фингон; и это пламя было, как факел.  
— Что привело шестерых бродяг в Менегрот в этот час — ведь никто не возвещал об их приходе и не приветствовал их? — сказал Диор. — Я не послал никакого ответа на ваше высокомерное письмо. Разве такого ответа вам не было достаточно?  
— Неужто тёмный сын смертного племени осмеливается говорить так с князьями нолдор? — требовательно спросил Карантир.  
— Когда я увижу князей, то буду говорить с ними по-хорошему, — сказал Диор. — Сейчас же меня окружила шайка грабителей — и к тому же грабители эти дурно воспитаны; я буду говорить с ними так, как они того заслуживают — и даже более снисходительно, чем они того заслуживают. Потомок Лютиэн кое-что ведает о сыновьях Феанора! Я знаю тебя и тебя, — сказал он, посмотрев сначала на Келегорма, и потом на Куруфина. — Вы всеми силами пытались повредить моей матери, и было бы справедливо, чтобы ни один из вас не вышел из Дориата живым. Но у вас ничего не получилось, а я милосерден. Так что я скажу вам всем: прочь!  
Келегорм зарычал, а рука Куруфина схватилась за рукоять меча. Но тут заговорил Маэдрос — очень спокойно, и всё в зале замолкло при звуке его голоса. В нём была сила того, кто некогда тоже был королём.  
— Диор, поскольку твой дед и мой дед были друзьями на берегах озера Куивиэнен, я скажу это снова, — сказал он. — Мы не хотим быть твоими врагами. Не позволяй гордости привести тебя к гибели. Верни же теперь законным владельцам то, что было похищено у вора, и мы уйдём с миром, и благословим твоё имя.  
— Маэдрос! — сказал Диор. Внезапно он улыбнулся — хотя и грустно. — Могу я тебя так называть? Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я говорю так из гордости? Нет: это жалость. Если ты не хочешь быть моим врагом — я не буду твоим. Мне кажется, что я знаю слова вашей клятвы — и слова эти недобрые. Один Сильмарилл находится здесь, в Дориате: я вижу перед собой шестерых братьев. Кто из вас будет владеть им? И не должны ли другие тогда убить его?  
Никто из братьев ему не ответил. Фингон увидел, как глаза Маэдроса расширились — совсем чуть-чуть, а Маглор замер; однако Келегорма, Куруфина и Карантира слова короля не тронули, а Амрос отвернул взгляд.  
— Я думаю, что так они и должны поступить — пока не останется только один. И я вижу, что некоторые из вас тоже так думают, — сказал Диор. — Нерадостно мне было бы стать причиной столь страшного горя! И именно потому, что наши деды были друзьями на берегах Куивиэнен, я снова скажу вам — прочь. Идите отсюда с миром. Никто не помешает вам, несмотря на то зло, что вы причинили моей матери. Идите! Уйдите сейчас же! Совершите какое-нибудь лучшее дело, чем это!  
Однако Маэдрос сказал тихо:  
— Так мы поступить не можем.  
Со звенящим звуком он достал свой меч. Этот клинок был знаком Фингону. Это был тот же меч, что Маэдрос носил, как повелитель Химринга — он был откован в Хитлуме народом Финголфина. Фингон сам дал его Маэдросу.  
И затем началась битва. Тщетно Фингон тянул руки и пытался удержать своих кузенов: руки его проходили через них, как если бы он был призраком. Маэдрос и Маглор сразу бросились на Диора, а Амрас и Куруфин повернулись, прикрывая их сзади, в то время, как Карантир и Келегорм выкрикивали приказы своим дружинникам. Отряд Карантира рванулся вперёд, рубя дориатрим, которые пытались прийти на помощь своему королю. Люди Келегорма разделились на отряды и побежали прочь через множество дверей, что вели в тронный зал, а Келегорм кричал им в спину: «На охоту!». И Фингон продолжал видеть их — как будто бы стены пали: они повиновались приказу своего повелителя — и вели охоту через множество залов и пещер Менегрота; они гнали перед собою женщин и детей, и убивали всех, кто поднимал против них оружие, и прорубали великолепные гобелены, которые давным-давно создали королева Мелиан и её прислужницы.  
Жители Дориата оборонялись, как могли, и их оборона была прочна — ибо их было больше, и они защищали свой дом, который любили. Но мало кто из подданных Тингола когда-либо принимал участие в войне. Они полагались на то, что их защитит искусство Мелиан, и даже те, кто сторожил границы, полагались скорее на тайну и скрытность, сражаясь с отрядами орков-мародёров, и редко участвовали в открытом бою. Но они сражались с нолдор с восточной границы, с нолдор, которые выдержали долгую осаду, с ветеранами Дагор Браголлах, с тем, кто выжили после взятия Аглонского перевала и падения Химринга, кто снова сражался в Битве Бессчётных слёз и ещё не погиб. Сам Моргот учил их искусству войны. И они хорошо выучили свой урок.  
Диор был на помосте один. Его телохранитель попытался подойти к нему, но он не мог пробиться мимо Куруфина и Амраса, и тех, кто были с ними. Он был хорошим мечником: Фингон мог вспомнить с десяток схваток, где он был бы рад иметь рядом с собой такого воина. Но Маэдрос с длинным мечом в левой руке был страшен, как ледяной ветер Севера, а Маглор с двумя мечами был подобен океанской буре. Диор пал перед ними, и Маэдрос крикнул ему, призывая сдаться.  
В этот момент двое слуг Келегорма втащили в тронный зал женщину. Она была высока, и прекрасна, как молодая берёза; она сопротивлялась и пыталась пнуть тех, кто держал её.  
Диор увидел её и закричал:  
— Нимлот!  
Келегорм опустил копьё и направил острие в грудь королевы.  
— Отдай нам Сильмарилл, — сказал он, - и, может быть, мы отпустим её.  
Диор смотрел на это в ужасе — и такой же ужас испытывал и сам Фингон: неужели кто-то из его родственников способен на такое! —, а Нимлот замерла: острое лезвие было у неё под ключицей. Тонкая струйка крови окрасила алым её белоснежное платье. Келегорм проткнул и ткань, и кожу королевы.  
Затем она вдруг подняла голову, и глаза её вызывающе вспыхнули.  
— Не отдавай им ничего, любовь моя! — воскликнула она. — Ведь они ничем не лучше орков, а мы не сдадимся злодеям!  
Говоря так, она встретилась со взглядом Келегорма, и улыбнулась; вырвав свои руки из рук державших её дружинников, она бросилась вперёд и острие копья пронзило её грудь. Келегорм уронил оружие, которое внезапно отяжелело от веса тела королевы. На лице его был ужас. В тронном зале воцарилась полная тишина. И в этой тишине Фингон увидел, как небольшие чёрные тени входили через каждую дверь.  
Диор закричал от боли и гнева и снова бросился в атаку. Он чуть не срубил с плеч голову Маглора, ибо сам Маглор замер в ужасе. Только в последний момент Маэдросу удалось отбить атаку и спасти жизнь брату, и лезвие меча Диора просто сделало глубокий разрез над ухом Маглора. Дориатрим заново атаковали с отвагой, и тогда многие нолдор пали. Келегорма, который ещё не успел снова взять в руки оружие, зарубили там, где он стоял; пал в этой яростной атаке и Карантир, а Куруфин был убит телохранителем Диора. Но Маэдрос зарубил Диора, и швырнул его окровавленное тело на трон Мелиан. Затем с гневным воплем он обратился против тех, кто убил его братьев.  
И снова — хотя это и было безумием — Фингон попытался дотянуться до него, удержать… По его лицу текли слёзы. Но Маэдрос ничего не видел — он проскользнул через его руки, и теперь — несмотря на всё — он улыбался; улыбался той же жуткой улыбкой, что была у него в Алквалондэ. Фингон уже не смог этого выносить и закрыл глаза. Но он продолжал слышать звуки резни.  
Прошло много времени, пока всё не затихло.  
Фингон оглянулся.  
Трое братьев оставались в пустом тронном зале. Все они были по локоть в крови. Усталый Маглор сидел на краю помоста; к его голове была прижата окровавленная тряпка в том месте, где Диор успел его ранить. Амрас стоял в стороне со сложенными руками, откинув назад голову и закрыв глаза; и он чуть-чуть покачивался, как будто бы он страшно устал. Но Маэдрос стоял на помосте, там, где так недавно ещё стоял Диор. Тело короля исчезло, хотя трон Мелиан был всё ещё осквернён жуткими пятнами крови. Три недвижные фигуры лежали в ряд у ног Маэдроса.  
Фингон посмотрел вниз, на серую дорогу — и вверх, туда, где крошечные пауки кишели в изрезанных гобеленах Менегрота; и в первый раз он подумал о том, чтобы повернуть назад.  
Он пошёл вперёд.  
У каждого из троих убитых братьев рядом лежало его оружие. Тут был могучий меч Куруфина, который сковал он сам, и двойные топоры Карантира, и длинное охотничье копьё Келегорма. Его острое лезвие всё ещё было запятнано кровью Нимлот.  
— Почему она так сделала? — тихо сказал Маэдрос.  
Маглор фыркнул и скривился от боли.  
Фингон посмотрел на своих мёртвых двоюродных братьев. Келегорма было трудно узнать; его лицо было изрублено, уничтожено, белокурые волосы слиплись, пропитанные кровью. У Карантира был какой-то оскорблённый вид, как будто бы он дивился тому, что лезвие меча, которое пронзило его, осмелилось подняться против князя нолдор. У Куруфина было перерезано горло. Затем Фингон посмотрел на Маэдроса, но Маэдрос всё ещё никак не мог оторвать взгляда от своих братьев. Фингон даже не пытался заговорить с ним. Было понятно, что для этих фигур в его видении он не более, чем призрак. Да он и не хотел с ним заговаривать.  
— Они мертвы, — сказал Маэдрос, и в голосе его не было скорби — только большое и какое-то робкое удивление. — Они мертвы.  
— Они мертвы, — сказал Амрас, — а Сильмарилла мы не получили. По крайней мере, нам не придётся из-за него убивать друг друга. — Он рассмеялся. Это был жуткий звук. - Я бы на себя не поставил против Маглора, или против тебя, мой братец-калека!  
— Да я бы не стал, — сказал Маглор.  
— Да нет, стал бы, — сказал Амрас. Он повернулся, посмотрел на них, и взгляд его упал на ряд тел. Лицо его перекосилось. — Вот они лежат; и они мертвы. Хотел бы я тоже умереть! Все мы должны были умереть; все мы должны были сгореть в Лосгаре!  
— Амрас… — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Что — _Амрас_? — сказал Амрас. — Я хотел бы умереть, но я надеюсь, что я сначала увижу, как умрёшь ты. Зачем мы вообще сюда пришли?  
— Это было наше общее решение, — сказал Маэдрос!  
— Общее!.. Да, общее, — сказал Амрас. — Так мы решили. Я сказал своему отцу, что отомщу за него Морготу; но кто отомстит за меня отцу?  
— Амрас!.. — воскликнули Маэдрос и Маглор в один голос.  
Амрас презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты думаешь, он не знал? — сказал он. — Он сам бросил первый факел; ты действительно думаешь, что он не знал?  
— Он не знал! — воскликнул Маглор.  
— Они умерли — последние жертвы Феанора. У Амрода будут хоть какие-то спутники во Тьме Вечной, — сказал Амрас. — И их будет всё больше и больше! Вот им и конец. — Он посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Сильмарилл уже давно покинул Дориат вместе с дочерью короля. Кое-кто из моих лучших людей отправился в погоню — они почти так же хороши, как и я; но мы не знаем этих лесов, а синдар жили тут долго. Они ушли тайными путями. Мы их не догоним.  
— У нас будет другой шанс, — сказал Маэдрос. Он снова взглянул на своих погибших братьев. Кажется, он так и не мог отвести от них глаз. Потом он остановился и обернулся. — Подожди… дочь?  
— Дочь Диора и Нимлот: она совсем ещё маленькая.  
— А что с её братьями? — сказал Маэдрос. — Их же двое, правда? Мы можем их забрать и обменяться. — Сказал он это вполне спокойно; Фингон взглянул на него, и ему стало дурно.  
— Люди Келегорма выгнали их в леса, — сказал Амрас. — Они были очень злы! Это было много часов назад.  
Тогда Маэдрос внезапно замер.  
— В леса! — сказал он. — Но они же ещё дети. Мы же недалеко от Аглонского перевала… если там окажется отряд орков…  
Он замолчал. В этой тишине Маглор посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— К северу от Дориата есть и кое-что похуже орков!  
— Куда они пошли? — поспешно спросил Маэдрос. — Амрас, ты знаешь, куда они пошли?  
— На север, — сказал Амрас. — Они пошли на север.  
Маэдрос и Маглор обменялись взглядами, полными ужаса.  
Земли к северу от Дориата! Фингон тоже был в ужасе. К северу от Дориата лежит Нан Дунгортеб, место, где живёт отродье Унголианты. Сестра Фингона Аредэль однажды едва ускользнула от них, спасая свою жизнь; и ведь она была дочерью Финголфина, яростной, отважной — и взрослой эльфийкой; в ней была вся сила духа, что подарил ей Свет, в котором она была рождена, и она скакала на коне, рождённом от лошадей Оромэ. Фингон представил себе двух весёлых мальчишек, которых он встретил на лесной дороге, которые так легкомысленно позволили ему пройти, да ещё и пожелали удачи. К северу от Дориата.  
— Помоги мне! — сказал Маэдрос.  
Но Амрас ответил:  
— Уже слишком поздно! Прошло много часов.  
А Маглор совсем ничего не сказал.  
Маэдрос быстро зашагал к огромным дверям и здесь остановился. Он был на серой дороге — Фингон увидел, как она завивается и снова сужается, свиваясь петлёй. Тёмные тени двигались вокруг неё. Маэдрос оглянулся через пелчо.  
— Как их зовут? — спросил он.  
— Элуред, — сказал Маглор, — и Элурин!  
Маэдрос кивнул и вышел один.  
Фингон очень глубоко вздохнул. Тронный зал Менегрота уже начал таять, обращаясь в жадное, многоногое ничто. Вокруг них снова выросли деревья, теперь уже тяжело нагруженные паутиной. Амрас и Маглор исчезли. Никого не было видно. Где-то в незримой дали он слышал голос Маэдроса.  
— Элуред! — кричал он. — Элурин!  
Фингон скрипнул зубами и пошёл по дороге дальше.  
Теперь чудесные леса Дориата были полны не-Света и толстые верёвки паутины превратили тропу в клетку. Снова и снова слышал Фингон голос Маэдроса, выкликавшего имена близнецов: _Элуред_! — разносилось меж тёмных деревьев, — _Элурин_! Фингон, помня, что мальчики могли видеть и слышать его, тоже стал кричать. Эхо не было. Все звуки падали в этот покрытый паутиной лес, как будто бы он уже был мёртв, и он поглощал их. Крики Маэдроса становились всё более и более отчаянными, и то тут, то там вместе с именами близнецов звучало — _пожалуйста_! — но никто не отвечал ему.  
Тогда Фингон услышал другой звук впереди —, но это был не стрекот пауков, а тихий плач. В темноте почти ничего не было видно, но он бежал по дороге и звук становился всё ближе. Наверное, это были они. «Элуред, Элурин!» — ласково позвал Фингон.  
Дорога огибала кусочек не-Света и входила в рощу; здесь, наконец, и были близнецы. Теперь, после того, как Фингон увидел их родителей, стало понятно, что сыновья очень похожи на отца, но у обоих были глаза Нимлот. Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу под деревом, так густо увешанном паутиной, что оно склонилось и погнулось под этим весом. Один брат испуганно оглядывался, а другой рыдал у него на плече.  
— Так вот вы где! — с облегчением воскликнул Фингон.  
Оба с ужасом взглянули на него.  
— Это ты! — сказал один из них. Его брат плакал слишком отчаянно, чтобы говорить. – Ты! Не обижай нас! — Он вскочил на ноги и потащил за собой брата, хотя мальчик едва мог держаться на ногах.  
— Я вас не обижу! — воскликнул Фингон. — Уходите отсюда, тут опасно!  
Но близнецы только отступали назад, в тень покрытого паутиной дерева, и в ужасе смотрели на его кинжал и лук.  
— Они убили всех, — всхлипнул плакавший близнец, — они всех убили; а это наши леса!  
— Я вам ничего плохого не сделаю, клянусь, — сказал Фингон. — Пожалуйста, давайте уйдём отсюда!  
— Ты был тут раньше; ты искал своего друга — но ты ведь его друг, — обвиняюще сказал близнец, который не плакал. Фингон так и не знал, Элуред это или Элурин. — Разве нет? Ты ведь его друг! Как же ты можешь с ним дружить!  
Фингон протянул к ним руки.  
— Пожалуйста! — сказал он.  
Но в тот момент где-то у него за спиной зазвучал голос. Он громко звал: _Элуред, Элурин_! Оба мальчика застыли и стали смотреть туда, откуда доносился звук.  
— Это он! — прошептал один из них.  
— Нам надо идти дальше, — сказал другой.  
— Я не могу!  
— А то он найдёт нас; разве ты этого хочешь? Сюда!  
— Не надо! — сказал Фингон.  
Но близнецы смотрели на него со страхом и отвращением, и не слушали его. Рука об руку они побежали единственным путём, которым могли войти — по серой дороге; ибо во всех других направлениях огромные комки паутины душили деревья. Фингон попытался схватить их, когда они пробегали мимо, но они уклонились и убежали.  
Фингон тут же побежал за ними. Он мог видеть две их маленькие тени далеко впереди, когда они неслись по дороге. _Элуред, Элурин_! — всё ещё звучало у них за спиной, и Фингон подумал, что когда они слышали это, то начинали бежать быстрее; они то падали и спотыкались, то карабкались дальше, но они так и не останавливались и не могли свернуть с дороги. Пауки Нан Дунгортеб, которые выползли из своих отвратительных логовищ в те места, куда Мелиан никогда не позволяла им заходить, сделали из своих паутин туннель, который вёл только одним путём. Он обещал спасение лишь чуть-чуть впереди; он гнал близнецов на север, на север, на север — пока, наконец, они не пришли в долину; и здесь, на краю её, Фингон остановился и в ужасе смотрел в переполненную пауками тьму — мальчиков не было видно и следа.  
Всё таяло вокруг него, кроме серой дороги. Деревья Дориата исчезли, исчезла и Нан Дунгортеб; однако Фингон подумал, что пауки всё ещё там, ибо их вонь никуда не исчезла. И в последний раз во тьме у него за спиной он услышал, как Маэдрос кричит — _Элуред, Элурин_!  
Потом воцарилось молчание.  
Фингон подумал, что знает, почему близнецы могут его видеть. Это были не видения: это не были призраки Пустоты. Их выгнали прочь, одних — и они встретили нечто, что не щадило невинности. Их схватило потомство Унголианты и их превратили в ничто. Их духи никогда не пришли в Мандос. Они были тут.  
Он смотрел в ничто.  
Что-то задало ему вопрос. Оно спрашивало очень яростно.  
На сей раз ответа у Фингона не было.

***

Теперь его окутал туман. В первый раз он едва видел дорогу. Фингон едва мог разглядеть то, что было на пять футов впереди. Но он знал, что в этом зловещем тумане впереди должны быть пауки. Он чувствовал их запах.  
Он стоял тихо. Он молился бы, если бы мог — но ведь Ирмо предупредил его, что никто из Валар не услышит его здесь. Может быть, ему повернуть обратно?  
Может быть, ему повернуть обратно?  
Туман был пронизан гнилой вонью пауков.  
— Я пойду по этой дороге до конца, — спокойно сказал Фингон.  
И он пошёл дальше.  
Дальше должен быть Сирион. Безусловно, это будет Сирион. Фингон мрачно ждал, когда туман рассеется, но он так и не исчез. Он даже стал ещё гуще. Смотреть кругом было тяжело. Ему пришлось идти, наклонив голову и внимательно смотреть, куда он ставит ноги. Когда это случится? Какие новые ужасы покажет ему Пустота?  
«Ты говоришь, что скорбел об Алквалондэ», пробормотал он, ставя одну ногу перед другой на серой дороге. «Дориат был просто безумием. Но вернуться к этому опять — после этого; после близнецов!». Он не смог даже плакать. «Маэдрос!» — сказал он. — «Может быть, я тебя совсем не знал? ..».  
Ответа не было.  
Когда это случится?  
Туман был всё гуще и гуще. В нём дурно пахло. Внезапно что-то тяжёлое и мягкое упало со стуком на дорогу перед ногами Фингона. Фингон остановился. Это был Амрас — мёртвый Амрас, распростёртый во всё растущей луже крови. Амрас умер в Сирионе. Фингон оглянулся, но ничего не смог увидеть в тумане.  
Он остановился и прислушался, напрягая слух. Ему послышалось, что он различает, где-то на самой грани слышимости, какие-то неясные крики и звуки звенящих друг об друга клинков.  
Даже умерший Амрас выглядел таким несчастным! Фингон некоторое время постоял над его телом. В конце концов, его образ стал прозрачным, похожим на призрака и потом исчез — а может быть, туман забрал его, ибо он был частью тумана. Осталась только серая дорога.  
Фингон пошёл дальше. Туман не рассеялся. И как же он пах!  
Наконец прямо впереди он увидел что-то странное. Там была дверь. Дверь эта была не очень красивая: на самом деле она была сделана довольно плохо — грубые доски прибиты к раме, вместо ручки — ржавое железное кольцо. Но дорога вела прямо через неё. А вокруг неё не было ничего, кроме зловонной мглы.  
Фингон положил руку на дверь и толкнул её. Она распахнулась, и он оказался в маленькой, простой комнате. Комната была не особо уютной. Похоже было, что построили её люди: везде были признаки типичной для них быстрой, неаккуратной работы. Но здесь не было тумана, не было пауков — и для Фингона это было самое прекрасное место, которое Фингон видел за долгое-долгое время. И здесь было окно, которое выходило в какое-то светлое место; а перед окном с книжкой сидел мальчик.  
Он оглянулся, когда вошёл Фингон. У Фингона перехватило дыхание, и потом он понял свою ошибку. Это был не Диор Элухиль. Но это был кто-то, очень на него похожий: хотя он и был моложе, и худее, и не так красив. Фингона он не увидел: мальчик терпеливо смотрел в дверь. Фингон чуть дальше зашёл в комнату.  
Затем у себя за спиной он услышал гневный крик: кто-то быстро шёл – нет, даже топотал — видимо, по деревянному полу. Мальчик у окна закатил глаза.  
— Ну вот, — пробормотал он.  
Минуту спустя в комнату ворвался другой мальчик. Он выглядел разъярённым; руки у него были сжаты в кулаки. Он подошёл прямо к столу у окна и некоторое время стоял тут в молчании. Затем он взял кинжал, который лежал рядом, скрутил свои длинные тёмные волосы вокруг кулака в узел и начал их отрезать. Первый мальчик ошарашенно уставился на него и попытался заговорить.  
— Молчи! — сказал другой, продолжая резать волосы. Грубо отрезанные тёмные локоны падали на пол. Закончив, разозлённый мальчик схватил шнурок, которым были завязаны в хвост, чтобы не падали на лицо, волосы его брата — не озаботившись тем, чтобы спросить его — и использовал его для того, чтобы завязать свои волосы в воинский узел, как делали мужчины из дома Хадора.  
— Вот! — прорычал он, и отбросил кинжал. — Эльфы! Я их ненавижу.  
— Всех? — мягко спросил его брат. Волосы теперь падали ему на лицо. Фингон наконец узнал его. Он встречал их раньше, на Эрессеа. Это был Элронд Полуэльф — и это значило, что его брат — Элрос Тар-Миньятур, самый могущественный из всех человеческих королей. Но в этот момент он выглядел не особенно могущественным. Он выглядел очень юным. Они оба были очень юными. Фингон внимательно посмотрел на них. Близнецы не были одинаковыми, хотя оба были темноволосыми и сероглазыми. Элронд был очень похож на своего деда Диора. Однако Элрос — даже с по большей части коротко стриженными волосами, — явно принадлежал к дому Финвэ; было очевидно, что он правнук Тургона, и он был так похож на него, что Фингон не мог отвести от него глаз.  
Элронд всё ещё ждал ответа на свой вопрос.  
Элрос вздохнул. Он опустил плечи.  
— Ну, не всех, — сказал он. — Но их я ненавижу. Турона и Турина. Я их так ненавижу!  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не называл их так, — сказал Элронд.  
Фингон нахмурился, услышав эти имена. Он слышал их где-то раньше — но где? Потом он вспомнил. Он слышал эти имена, но на вестроне. _Липучка_ и _Вонючка_ ; так Сэм называл Голлума.  
— Кто они есть, так я их и зову, — сказал Элрос, — а они именно такие.  
Он сел на стол у кресла брата, обвил свои колени руками и сердито оглянулся.  
— Эльфы! — снова сказал он. — Смотрят гордо, и это их _возможно, это не совсем мудро_ , и все эти _украшения_ , и эти _волосы_ , и они сидят тут с этим _что мы будем делать_ сотни лет и _ничего_ не делают, пока не – ах, почему бы нам не убить кого-нибудь? Может быть, убить! А может быть, лучше нам спеть милую песенку! А может быть, и то и другое одновременно! Эльфы! Я их ненавижу!  
— А я и не знал, что ты так не любишь песен, — сказал Элронд. — Маглора бы это расстроило. Ты ведь лучший арфист, чем я.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю песни! — сказал Элрос и яростно посмотрел в никуда. Он был так похож на Тургона — подумал Фингон — но говорил совсем иначе. У Тургона не было такого бешеного характера.  
— А что случилось? — сказал Элронд.  
Сначала Элрос ничего не ответил. Потом он положил голову на колени и сказал потерянно:  
— Там наш отец!  
Элрос ничего не ответил.  
— Он там; он сражается с драконами, Элронд. Мы тоже должны были бы там быть. Мы теперь уже достаточно взрослые. Я такой же хороший мечник, как любой командир нолдор.  
— Это Маэдрос так сказал? — ответил Элронд. — Это сказано не зря. Он не так щедр на похвалу.  
— Он ни на что не щедр, — сказал Элрос. — Он злой старый верзила. Турон! Ненавижу его ещё больше.  
— Но он ведь всё-таки научил тебя владеть мечом, — сказал Элронд.  
— Надеюсь, что смогу им воспользоваться против него. Пусть всё зло обратится против самого себя!  
— Не надо так говорить, — сказал Элронд. — Они ведь наши родичи, и мы — не такие, как они.  
— Я ещё больше его ненавижу, — сказал снова Элрос. — За исключением тех моментов, когда я больше ненавижу Турина за его лицемерие. По крайней мере, Турон не врёт.  
— Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Маглор лгал, — сказал Элронд.  
— Да, никому, кроме самого себя! — сказал Элрос. А Элронд ничего не ответил.  
Прошла минута. Затем Элрос нахмурился.  
— Мы ведь теперь уже достаточно взрослые, Элронд. Там — наш отец. Это наша страна. Мы ведь не беглецы, не чужестранцы, которые хотят начать войну. Мы здесь родились. Кто они такие, чтобы нас останавливать? Они всего лишь тюремщики. Мы должны быть с нашим отцом. Это наша война!  
Элронд ничего не ответил.  
— Это наша война! — снова сказал Элрос, чуть мягче, и Фингону показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. — Ведь это только они нас тут держат.  
— Разве это и не их война? — сказал Элронд.  
Брат посмотрел на него.  
— Я никогда не слышал, что они пришли с Запада по какой-либо другой причине, — сказал Элронд, — чем чтобы увидеть низвержение Моргота. И ведь многие из них, кого они любили, погибли — и всё от козней Моргота, в первую очередь их отец! Конечно же, это их война, и это только мы держим их тут.  
Элрос, казалось, пытался что-то сказать.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать! Что они должны идти, и мы тоже должны идти; что мы должны помочь отцу, а они должны погибнуть с честью, встретившись лицом к лицу со злом, с которым они пришли встретиться.  
— Это был бы лучший конец, чем тот, который встретил любой из их проклятых братьев, и лучший конец, чем они заслужили! — сказал Элрос.  
— Но если они пойдут, — сказал Элронд, — я думаю, что эта война закончится поражением.  
Элрос замолк.  
— Поражение? Со всеми войсками с Запада, с самими Валар, и с нашим отцом — да о чём ты говоришь? Какое поражение?!  
— Снова и снова оказывалось, что Клятва Феанора оборачивается на пользу Морготу, — сказал Элронд. — Ты только подумай об этом! Это цепь зла, и Повелитель Тьмы знает, как её использовать. Конечно, всё зло в конце концов служит ему.  
— Их же двое, Элронд, — сказал Элрос. — Два покрытых шрамами старых эльфа не смогут случайно обеспечить поражение всем войскам Запада.  
— Я не считаю, что это невозможно, — сказал Элронд, — малое может уничтожить великое. — Он взглянул на брата и затем дёрнул его за ухо. Элрос запротестовал, и Элронд показал ему несколько прядок неловко срезанных волос, которые он не смог снять. — Может быть, наша цель в этой войне одна, — сказал он, — удерживать их здесь.  
— Тебе легко говорить, — мрачно сказал Элрос.  
— Нет, — сказал Элронд, — на самом деле не так уж легко.  
Оба мальчика некоторое время молчали. Фингон увидел какое-то движение и взглянул на дверь. Там молча стоял Маглор. Теперь в его волосах показалась белая прядка — от шрама, который он получил в Дориате. Он действительно казался старым. Его взгляд остановился на Элросе с его отрезанными волосами, и его глаза стали печальны. Фингону показалось, что в двери за ним появилась какая-то тень. Может быть, и Маэдрос был там? Это были они оба?  
— Эта дурацкая клятва, — наконец сказал Элрос очень тихо. — Они должны нарушить свою клятву. Они давно должны были её нарушить.  
— Наверное, они никогда не должны были её давать, но теперь уже слишком поздно, — сказал Элронд. — А нарушить её они не могут. Они призвали в свидетели Единого — никто не может их освободить.  
— А я скажу, что они теперь должны её нарушить! — сказал Элрос.  
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить?  
— Я — дитя Илуватара, — сказал Элрос. — Этого разве недостаточно? Если им нужна весть от Единого, то любой может им её принести. Все это знают. Они должны нарушить свою клятву и принять последствия.  
— Даже Вечную Тьму?  
— А что, они её не заслужили?  
— Пожалей их, Элрос!  
— Почему? — сказал Элрос. — Они нашу мать пожалели?  
Элронд на некоторое время замолк. Наконец, он сказал:  
— Конечно, никто не нуждается в жалости более, чем безжалостные.  
Элрос фыркнул и ничего не ответил. Фингон посмотрел в дверь. Маглор всё ещё стоял там. Он не сдвинулся с места. Стоял ли Маэдрос у него за спиной? Действительно ли там были оба?  
Наконец, Элрос сказал:  
— Я всё-таки думаю, что они должны нарушить свою клятву.  
— Вот это _действительно_ — тебе легко говорить, — сухо сказал Элронд.  
— Я всё равно так думаю, — сказал Элрос, — или я думаю, что можно просто лечь и умереть, и нашему отцу тоже, и пусть нас сожрут драконы. Вот что я думаю. Поскольку если Всеотец таков, что хочет, чтобы такая клятва соблюдалась, то нам всем нужно бояться чего-то похуже, чем Моргот.  
— Элрос! — воскликнул Элронд; он был почти так же шокирован и так же упрекал Элроса, как и Фингон про себя. Неужели его двоюродные братья воспитали мальчиков так, что они способны на такие дурные речи? Однако стоявший у двери Маглор тоже, казалось, пришёл в ужас.  
Элрос рассмеялся, и если ему и было стыдно, то совсем немного.  
— В конце концов, я дитя Людей, — сказал он.  
— С тобой просто невозможно разговаривать, — сурово сказал Элронд; но он ещё не был Элрондом Мудрым, который прожил две Эпохи этого мира, и суровость его была не очень убедительна. Так что брат его только рассмеялся. Элронд вздохнул и потянулся за кинжалом.  
— Если ты, то тогда и я, — сказал он. — Помоги-ка мне. Ты выглядишь ужасно.  
— Не буду, — сказал Элрос. — Ведь твои волосы тебе нравятся. Оставь, как есть!  
Братья начали спорить, хотя и не очень серьёзно. Маглор в дверях слегка улыбнулся — лишь тень улыбки пробежала по его губам, и она казалась такой неуместной на лице, столь привыкшем к скорби — и отвернулся. Всё-таки за спиной у него никого не было (если только Маэдрос не стоял там и уже не ушёл). Фингон внезапно подумал о своей дороге. Он был бы рад постоять тут ещё немного — ведь тут не было пауков и зловонного тумана. Добродушная ссора братьев напомнила ему о собственной семье; несмотря на внешний вид, своим здравым смыслом Элронд был больше похож на Тургона, и если у кого-то из них было что-то похожее на живой, отважный дух Элроса — это был он сам, Фингон.  
Он хотел бы побыть здесь ещё. Но дорога вела дальше.  
За простой маленькой комнаткой зловонный туман, казалось, рассеивался. И снова серая дорога была пуста. Фингон с ненавистью посмотрел на неё.  
— Ты должен был нарушить свою клятву, — сказал он. — Любой мог бы сказать тебе об этом, а то бы ты и сам мог бы догадаться. Ты должен был нарушить свою клятву до того, как всё дошло до этого — и смириться с последствиями. Ты должен был бы предстать перед судом, которого ты заслужил. Тот, кого я любил, понял бы это.  
Молчание ни о чём не спросило его. Вместо этого оно кое-что ему предложило.  
Фингон обернулся. Дорога за ним была так же пуста, как и дорога перед ним; две бесцветных ленты, лежавшие в бессветной ночи. Фингон коснулся звёздного фиала, который был спрятан у него на груди. Тогда обратно? Он искал того, кого любил — но этот Маэдрос — если он вообще когда-то существовал — был утрачен до того, как он пришёл сюда. Может, это и есть те последствия, которых он заслужил? Что же это, если не справедливость?  
Обратно к вратам? Вернуться одному?  
Фингон сделал шаг назад — туда, откуда он пришёл. Затем другой.  
Тут он остановился.  
— Кто нуждается в жалости более, чем безжалостные? — спросил он тьму.  
Ответа не было. Фингон повернулся и снова посмотрел вперед. Трудно было увидеть разницу. Дорога казалась одинаковой позади и впереди.  
— Но как же близнецы, Маэдрос! — сказал он. Может быть, ему вернуться назад в Дориат и найти там те две потерянные души? Может быть, он, по крайней мере, может спасти их от этой участи?  
— А ты бы вернулся назад, если бы мог? — сказал он.  
Он вспомнил несчастный голос, который звал — _Элуред, Элурин_ — и надеялся, что он знает ответ.  
Но всё-таки он так и не мог решиться. Он мог бы стоять тут вечно.  
И тут внезапно возникла вспышка того же безжалостного света, который некогда открыл перед ним во всём своём ужасе всю мерзость Тьмы. Фингон закричал и закрыл глаза. Смотреть было больно. Но он увидел призрачный отпечаток того, что было перед ним — и это было нечто худшее, чем-то, что было раньше. Теперь серая дорога шла через воронку паутины, которая сплеталась в сеть ночи во всех других направлениях — сеть, заполненная тысячами пауков, гораздо больше его самого. И через паутины огненными челюстями прорывалось нечто гораздо худшее, нечто...  
Фингон заставил себя открыть глаза. Тьма была не везде. Алое пламя вспыхивало в тенях, и за ним, и над ним он увидел пару светящихся глаз — глаз дракона.  
У него было время только понять, что эти глаза тоже его увидели. Затем дракон бросился на него в облаке алого огня.  
Фингон бросился в сторону за мгновение до того, как огненный шар пал на дорогу, где он стоял. Серая полоса горела и трескалась с чудовищной вонью. Фингон снова вскочил на ноги. Он стоял на тёмном ничто. Дракон снова вперил в него свои золотые глаза. Лук или кинжал? Лук! Фингон положил стрелу на тетиву и выстрелил. И ещё раз, и ещё — и все они бессильно отскакивали от брони чудовища. Оно распахнуло челюсти. Внутри жило алое пламя. Фингон бросился навзничь и огненный взрыв прошёл прямо у него над головой.  
Дракон наступал на него. Он отполз от удара его длинных когтей. Теперь он стоял в абсолютной темноте. Было очевидно, что лук и стрелы сейчас не помогут. Вместо них он потянулся за кинжалом и услышал где-то во тьме стрекочущий смех. Дракон выплюнул сгусток пламени и бросился вперёд через него. Фингон не мог устоять перед ним; снова он бросился в сторону. Огромное чудовище поворачивалось быстрее, чем казалось возможным Фингону, и его длинный, заострённый хвост бил, как плеть. Фингон снова отполз в сторону, но не осмелился уйти далеко. Дорога, думал он — пауки!  
Дракон остановил на нём свой золотой взор.  
 _Не бойся паутины, маленький эльф_ , сказал он. _Пауки бегут передо мной. Всё бежит предо мной_!  
И с могучим рёвом он напал. 


	5. Chapter 5

Фингон пригнулся под струёй пламени и нырнул между острыми когтями с кинжалом в руке. Слабые места — у драконов ведь есть слабые места. Их броня никогда не бывает совершенной. Так рассказывают во всех легендах. Турин ведь убил Глаурунга, а Эарендил — Анкалагона Чёрного; так Бард в сказаниях хоббитов убил Смауга. Где-то под брюхом этого чудовища, может быть, у него будет шанс.  
Дракон жутко засмеялся — он смеялся над ним. _Но я больше их всех_ , — сказал он. — _Они были просто тенями. Я — блистательная истина. Бей куда хочешь, маленький эльф. Можешь ещё свой звёздный фиал достать, чтобы было лучше видно. Никакой твой клинок не сможет мне повредить_. Он топнул своей когтистой лапой и довольно заревел, когда Фингон увидел, что его кинжал быстро затупился об его золотую чешую. _Ну что, хватит с тебя_? — спросило его чудище. _Или попробуешь ещё_?  
— Я тебя не боюсь, — сказал Фингон. Дракон пытался ударить его задними лапами, когда он ползал под его брюхом. Фингон быстро выскочил из-под удара его острых золотых когтей, но дракон был быстр. Едва только он выбрался, как дракон мгновенно обернулся и выдул огненное облако, которое заставило его двигаться снова. Теперь ему пришлось смотреть в его золотые глаза.  
 _Бесстрашный! Очень мило, да_! — сказал дракон. — _Но по сути разницы нет_.  
На этот раз напал он не так свирепо. Фингону снова пришлось уворачиваться от удара, но тут он понял, что уклонялся от ложной атаки. Тварь бросила его наземь и прижала когтями своей мощной передней лапы. Золотые глаза нависли прямо над ним. Другой передней лапой тварь аккуратно вырвала кинжал из руки Фингона и отбросила его прочь, во тьму. Фингон не слышал, чтобы он куда-нибудь упал. Он представил себе те волнующиеся бездонные глубины, которые он видел под собою, идя по некоторым участкам дороги. Фингон подумал, что кинжал уже никак не вернёшь.  
Дракон обнажил зубы в ящериной улыбке и прижал кончик сверкающего золотого когтя к горлу Фингона. Тот боролся с чудовищем, прижимавшим его всем своим весом, но едва мог шевельнуться. Дракона, казалось, это забавляло — он давил на эльфа всё сильнее, пока тому не стало трудно даже вдохнуть.  
 _Ну же, маленький эльф — я думаю, что это к лучшему_ , сказал он. _Пауки бы убили тебя медленно_.  
Дракон широко раскрыл свои огромные челюсти. В глубине его глотки Фингон видел только тени. Затем в этих тенях появилась маленькая точка алого света — предвестие пламени.  
Он закричал.  
Кто-то во тьме воскликнул: «Эй!».  
При этом крике дракон повернул голову и выплюнул пламя, которое должно было убить Фингона. Но он промахнулся, и при алом свете Фингон увидел высокую фигуру: кто-то прыгнул вперёд с ещё одним боевым кличем. Дракон оскорблённо зарычал, но его золотые глаза яростно мигали. Тот, кто бросил ему вызов, был вооружён клинком, горевшим бледным огнём, и свет этот не нравился чудищу. Оно изрыгнуло ещё больше пламени; нападавший воскликнул: _Adûnat izindi batân_! — и поднял свой меч. Алое пламя расступилось перед ним, как вода под килем корабля.  
Фингон всё ещё был придавлен к земле под гигантским когтем. Воин прыгнул мимо чешуйчатой лапы и рассёк шкуру у основания одного из золотых когтей. Дракон, воя от боли, отступил, раненый бледно-огненным мечом. Нападавший быстро помог Фингону встать на ноги, и опять повернулся лицом к чудищу.  
 _Вор_! — вскричал дракон. _Бойся меня_!  
Однако воин лишь засмеялся и напал.  
Он был быстр и свиреп. Он метался то туда, то сюда между рубящими когтями дракона, смеясь и отбивая огромные полотнища алого огня. Он держал бледно-огненный меч в левой руке, и он был опасным мечником, хитрым, могучим, умелым — как один из командующих нолдор. Дракон не мог к нему притронуться. Монстр рычал, визжал и выплёвывал потоки огня — ни один не попал в цель. Фингон, встав на ноги, быстро наложил стрелу на тетиву. Странный воин крикнул, не оглядываясь:  
— Смотри, куда стреляешь! Береги стрелы! Если можешь, бей в глаза!  
Фингон ждал подходящего момента. Когда он выпустил первую стрелу, левый золотой глаз померк — в нём было пробито отверстие. Дракон яростно заревел. Воин испустил ещё один ликующий боевой клич и воспользовался своим преимуществом. Теперь дракон не мог видеть ненавистного ему меча; ему приходилось бешено крутиться, чтобы удержать его в поле зрения. А Фингон уже положил на тетиву другую стрелу. Пока воин отвлекал дракона, которому пришлось отражать вихрь быстрых ударов, второй золотой глаз тоже погас. Ослеплённый монстр заревел и стал крутить головой; ноздри его раздувались, как будто он надеялся найти своих мучителей по одному запаху. Своей огромной мордой дракон рванулся по направлению к Фингону. Ты сгоришь, прошипел он и очень широко распахнул свои челюсти. Снова Фингон увидел небольшую алую искру пробуждающегося огня.  
Воин рванулся вперёд и вонзил бледно-огненный меч прямо в алеющие тени в глотке дракона.  
Теперь монстр завизжал и стал биться, пронзённый клинком. Он ещё некоторое время визжал и бился. Чёрная кровь лилась из его челюстей. Бесстрашный воин навалился всей своей тяжестью на меч и перекрутил его. Дракон последний раз застрекотал и вздрогнул всем телом; потом его огромная туша обмякла.  
— Ну вот! — сказал убийца дракона. Он выдернул своё оружие — без единого пятнышка — из бессильно повисших челюстей дракона и обернулся к Фингону. — Метко целишься! — сказал он.  
Фингон смотрел на него в недоумении.  
— Тургон? ..  
Он тут же увидел, что обознался, хотя знакомые глаза искрились смехом. Во-первых, он был выше. Тургон был почти что самым высоким эльфом на всём Западе, но Фингон подумал, что этот воин мог бы и на него посмотреть свысока. Он, конечно, был больше чем на голову выше Фингона. Вдобавок к огромному росту, и плечи у него были пошире — как у людей. Воистину этот могучий мечник обладал великой телесной силой. Но в то же время его лицо действительно казалось очень знакомым — даже с лукавыми морщинками у глаз и короткими волосами, которые уже начинали седеть на висках. Волосы были всё ещё свёрнуты в воинский узел. Пострижены они были лишь чуть аккуратнее, чем он сам постриг себя когда-то кинжалом брата.  
Элрос Тар-Миньятур, самый могучий из всех королей Людей, радостно улыбнулся Фингону и протянул руку для пожатия.  
— Ты, наверное, мой дядя, — сказал он, — если вычесть несколько поколений. Рад с тобой познакомиться!  
— Я тоже рад, — как-то механически повторил его слова Фингон, и протянул руку через морду убитого дракона — словно это была встреча давно не видевшихся родственников в гавани Эрессеа. Элрос сам начал смеяться — так абсурдно это выглядело. Фингон и сам не мог не смеяться. Потом он сказал:  
— Но что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Убиваю драконов, — сказал Элрос, — а что ещё? Очень рад тебе помочь!  
— От души тебе благодарен, — сказал Фингон. — Я бы погиб, если бы ты мне не помог.  
— Да хуже, чем погиб, — сказал Элрос. — Ну да ладно, не думай об этом! Я был только рад. Гнусная тварь — да все они такие. — Он пнул тушу дракона.  
— Надо было мне с собой брать клинок получше, чем тот кинжал, — сказал Фингон.  
— Ни один эльфийский клинок, ни гномья сталь, ни меч Людей не помогли бы тебе, — сказал Элрос. — Ты сражался так же хорошо, как любой эльда! Но драконы были сотворены, чтобы уничтожать вас, и, увы, их создатель хорошо знал своё дело.  
— Но ведь не только, чтобы уничтожать именно нас, — сказал Фингон.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Элрос. — Чтобы уничтожать всех. Но древний Враг не так хорошо понимает судьбы Людей, и то тут, то там делает ошибки. Можешь быть уверен — когда он создавал драконов, то совсем не хотел, чтобы появились драконоубийцы — но так получилось, и с тех пор это очень мешало ему. И пусть так всё зло уничтожит себя само! — он рассмеялся. – Нет, ты сражался хорошо, ты хорошо сражался. Я же сказал — отличный прицел. Старый червяк шёл по твоим следам с тех пор, как ты попал сюда; всё в этой тьме жаждет свежего мяса. Но его тело заберут пауки; так ему и надо.  
При упоминании о пауках Фингон оглянулся. Он не видел и не слышал никакого признака их присутствия. Не было и знакомой вони. Казалось, дракон говорил правду. Они бежали от огня, и теперь тени были пусты.  
Потом он понял, чего ещё не было видно.  
Элрос с сочувствием посмотрел на него.  
— Ты потерял свою дорогу, а? — сказал он. — Пойдём. Я могу отвести тебя обратно к вратам.  
Фингон не взял предложенную ему руку. Элрос смотрел и смотрел на него. Через какое-то мгновение он опустил руку.  
— Мне нужно найти дорогу, — сказал Фингон. — Ты мне поможешь?  
— Помочь тебе? — сказал Элрос. — Я уже столько тебе помог, сколько ты заслужил за всю свою жизнь — и даже больше! Дракон-то был не маленький, знаешь ли. Я отведу тебя обратно к вратам.  
— Пожалуйста!  
Элрос замолчал.  
— Тебе бы я помог, — сказал он наконец. — Тебе бы я помог с радостью — потому, что ты отважен, потому, что ты этого просишь, и, кроме того, мы родственники. Но ты ведь не этого просишь. Ты просишь, чтобы я помог ему. — Вид у него стал мрачный. — Наш старый Турон; старый вонючка, вот кем он был! Моя мать хотела утопиться, чтобы сбежать от него, и если она спаслась, то уж точно не благодаря ему. А моих дядьёв он загнал в лес и гнал их, пока они не попали в лапы паукам; а моего деда он убил в его собственном тронном зале. Помочь ему? Почему я должен ему помогать? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Фингона. — И вообще-то — почему ты должен?  
Фингон ничего не сказал. Он не мог ничего сказать. Он даже не был уверен, что у него есть право снова спросить, где его дорога. Он уже наполовину решился оставить поиски, когда пришёл дракон — наполовину решился и наполовину всё-таки ещё не был уверен.  
— Почему кто бы то ни было должен ему помогать? — сказал Элрос. И он покачал головой, и отвернулся; он смотрел на тело дракона.  
Через минуту он снова злобно пнул его.  
— Я… — сказал Фингон.  
Элрос поднял руку, чтобы остановить его. Наверное, так и надо было, потому что Фингон не знал, что хотел сказать.  
Затем, как будто говоря сам с собой, Элрос начал говорить.  
— Ну да, почему? — сказал он. — Скажи мне, почему? Он жалел о своих поступках? Но если сожаление не проявляется на деле — это хуже, чем ничего. Он три раза участвовал в резне; незнанием можно объяснить только один — если вообще можно! Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить хоть что-то от меня? Он не дал мне принять участие в войне моего отца, и, может быть, я бы погиб. Ну и что? Все люди умирают. Наверное, он и брату моему не дал принять участие в войне. Но всё-таки это ничего не значит. Он загнал близнецов в лес. Но он долго их искал и не хотел загнать их к паукам. Здесь была и чья-то ещё воля, помимо его — в тот раз да! Это хоть что-то, наверное, но это не так уж много — он раскаялся слишком поздно; это было пол-доброго дела, и это было хуже, чем никакого. Но всё-таки это было полдела. — Элрос замолчал, глядя в никуда, и продолжил чуть тише:  
— Потом пощадили сыновей Эльвинг — и достаточно хорошо их воспитали — от наших кузенов мы выучились обращаться с арфой и мечом, и они не пустили нас на войну. Но благодарить за это надо Маглора — если вообще кого-то надо благодарить. Конечно, если им было достаточно стыдно, чтобы пощадить близнецов — второй раз! — тогда благодарить за это надо Маглора. А Маглор больше любил нас. Можно сказать — опять половина милосердия. Может быть, и меньше половины. Половина и половина равняются одному? Так обычно говорят. А половина и меньше половины — это сколько? Что бы сказал мой брат? Ну ладно, округлим. Давай скажем — одно. Великодушно? Да, великодушно. Но мы же не такие, как они. Кому нужна жалость больше, чем безжалостным?  
Он снова посмотрел на Фингона. Фингон ждал. Он не знал, какой ответ услышит. Он даже не был полностью уверен, какой ответ он хочет услышать.  
— За одно милосердное дело, — сказал Элрос, — получишь одну подсказку.  
Он снова протянул Фингону руку.  
— Пойдём, — сказал он. — Дракон сжёг довольно большой участок дороги. Я проведу тебя вперёд.  
Фингон кивнул. Он взял Элроса за руку.

***

Элрос бесстрашно вёл Фингона через ночь, то в пятна не-света, то прочь от них, прорубая паутину своим бледно-огненным мечом. Наверное, он знал, куда идти — Фингон не мог понять, как. Наконец, на некотором расстоянии они увидели серую полосу: это была дорога. Сердце Фингона, кажется, забилось чаще. Элрос посмотрел на неё и покачал головой.  
— Она завивается петлёй, — сказал он. — Можно её укоротить. Сюда!  
И снова они погрузились во тьму. Фингон почти что уже собрался спросить, как же Элрос может различать здесь направление. Всё выглядело для него одинаковым — и всё одинаково жутким.  
Наконец, Элрос внезапно остановился.  
— Здесь! — сказал он.  
Фингон посмотрел вниз и увидел, что серая дорога — у его ног.  
— Мы сократили расстояние и прошли вперёд, — сказал Элрос, — так далеко, как я только могу привести тебя. Тут почти что конец дороги. Здесь мы расстаёмся.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Фингон, — от всего сердца.  
— Я был только рад, — сказал Элрос. — Я всегда хотел с тобой встретиться. Песня о тебе была одной из лучших. Дай мне руку.  
Фингон протянул ему руку, и Элрос крепко сжал её, прощаясь, так, как это делают Люди, и затем он внезапно рассмеялся, притянул Фингона к себе и крепко обнял, похлопывая по спине; он едва не оторвал Фингона от земли. И так люди тоже делали, но ни один человек, которого Фингон встречал в Средиземье, не осмеливался пока так с ним обойтись. Элрос расцеловал его в обе щеки. Удивлённый Фингон рассмеялся и сделал то же самое.  
— Я желаю тебе удачи ради тебя самого, — сказал Элрос, — если и не совсем ради него. Береги стрелы; целься лучше; и не спорь с драконами. Желаю тебе безопасного путешествия! — Он сошёл с дороги и поклонился. — Может быть, мы снова встретимся в месте получше, чем это.  
— Встретишь ли ты ещё драконов во тьме?.. — сказал Фингон.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — сказал Элрос. — Я хорошо вооружён. — Он снова достал свой длинный, бледно-огненный меч. Внезапно он остановился и повернул клинок, показывая его Фингону под таким углом, чтобы тот мог хорошо его разглядеть. Это был эльфийский клинок, прекрасно сработанный, скованный много лет назад в Хитлуме кузнецами из народа Финголфина. Маэдрос носил его в Дориате. Фингон дал его ему сам задолго до того, в холодную ночь в Химринге, стоя на стене замка под светом звёзд.  
— Вот, — сказал Элрос. — Он не взял его с собой в тот, последний день. Он взял меч Маглора, хотя это был и не такой хороший клинок. Он даже в Сирион его не взял, я думаю. Он дал его мне, и сказал, что я его достоин: и я носил его всю свою жизнь, и его положили в мою гробницу на Вестернессе. Море уже давно поглотило её — но меч здесь, и я не боюсь никакого дракона. Так что, может быть, это то самое _одно дело_ и есть. Дары любви никогда не даются на зло! — Он улыбнулся. — Теперь удачи тебе, родич… дядя! Я пойду своим путём, а тебе лучше пойти своей дорогой.  
Он улыбнулся и ушёл во тьму. Вскоре его высокая фигура исчезла в тенях.  
Фингон взглянул на серую дорогу. У него с собой всё ещё был его лук и арфа, и верёвка, и звёздный фиал, но стрел осталось совсем немного и кинжала не было. Кинжал, конечно, не очень помог ему против дракона, но о его утрате он сожалел. А что же теперь? Дорога почти закончилась. А позади где-то был провал – там, где дорогу выжгло драконье пламя.  
Фингон подумал о Маэдросе, который хранил этот меч: хранил его в безопасном месте, хранил его особо; взял с собой худший меч в Сирион — и в самом конце. Он не стал брать его с собой на эту резню. Он подарил его Элросу — Элросу, который тогда был ещё мальчиком, но всё-таки столь же прекрасным мечником, как любой командующий из нолдор… и тоже левшой.  
— Осталось ли от тебя хоть что-нибудь? — спросил он тьму. — Я думаю, что да. Я думаю, что может быть, да!  
Пусть этого окажется достаточно!  
Фингон пару раз попробовал ногой серую дорогу. Он посмотрел вперёд.  
Он пошёл по дороге дальше.

***

Дорога, на которой Элрос оставил Фингона, была тонкой серой нитью, но она не осталась такой надолго. Вот она уже стала ещё шире, чем была в Дориате. Вскоре она превратилась в широкий, мощный путь, плоский и прямой. По нему без труда могла бы пройти целая армия. Фингон на этой широкой дороге почувствовал себя очень маленьким. Но, по крайней мере, было легко увидеть, куда он идёт.  
Вскоре на некотором расстоянии он увидел нечто огромное и тёмное. Дорога вела прямо туда. Фингон с любопытством смотрел на это, но не мог догадаться, что это такое: его слишком трудно было отличить от окружающей тьмы. Только когда он уже оказался в тени этого нечто, он понял, что это гигантская стена. Она была совершенно гладкой и совершенно чёрной. Она поднималась из ничто бесконечно ниже в ничто в бесконечной высоте. Не было никакого пути, чтобы обойти её, и на неё нельзя было взобраться. Казалось, сделана она из чего-то вроде камня;, но это могло бы быть и стекло — но если так, то это было чёрное стекло, которое ничего не отражало.  
Казалось, это препятствие нельзя было обойти. Но широкая дорога вела прямо к нему: так что, наверное, через него должен быть какой-то путь — или придётся обойти его, так, как было с огнями в Лосгаре. Фингон шёл дальше. Дорога вела дальше, и дальше, и дальше — прямо к чёрной стене. Потом стена прямо пересекла её.  
В чёрную поверхность стены были вставлены железные ворота — настолько узкие, что в них едва можно было пройти по одному. Ворота были заперты и закованы мощными цепями. Не видно было, как можно их открыть. Дорога подходила к воротам и, видимо, продолжалась на другой стороне. В любом случае она исчезала под стеной. Фингон не видел никакого способа ни обойти стену, ни пройти через неё.  
Но путь должен был быть. Он прошёл так далеко не для того, чтобы сдаться сейчас.  
И он пошёл вперёд.  
Он ничего не видел, ничего не слышал и не чувствовал запаха пауков. Но когда он подошёл к воротам, он внезапно понял, что нечто следит за ним – нет, даже два нечто — из тьмы по обеим сторонам ворот. Он не заметил их только потому, что они были такими же бессветными, стеклянными, как и сама стена. Они стояли в нишах на её чёрной поверхности — если только не были частью самой стены. Трудно было сказать. Казалось, что они почти что вырублены из этого чёрного вещества. У каждого было длинное копьё. Ни один из них не двигался. Фингон сам не знал, как понял, что они следят за ним, но всё-таки он это чувствовал. В их взгляде не было недоброжелательности — но не было и добра. Он был совершенно бесчувственным — и это было очень трудно выносить. Но Фингон к этому времени вынес уже слишком много, чтобы бояться тех, кто только смотрел на него. Он пошёл дальше.  
Как только он подошёл к вратам, обе фигуры одновременно двинулись. Они шагнули к дороге. Их чёрные копья опустились и скрестились перед ним. Это была преграда — и откровенный отказ. Фингон поднял голову и взглянул на их лица.  
Тогда, кажется, случилось что-то странное: ибо он увидел множество лиц одновременно. Эти две фигуры с их копьями были Элронд Полуэльф и Элрос Тар-Миньятур — один склонившийся под бременем долгого горя, другой — свирепый и ничего не прощающий, в своей крылатой короне. И они были двоюродными братьями Фингона, Амрасом и Амродом — окутанный тенью и поглощённый пламенем. И на какое-то мгновение они стали Лориэном и Мандосом, Ирмо и Намо — повелителями душ во всём их ужасе и величии. Затем двое сделали шаг вперёд; копья их всё ещё были скрещены, заставляя Фингона отойти назад, и сердце его затрепетало в его груди, когда его заставили отступать. Ибо все образы, которыми его разум старался успокоить его, рассыпались, и наконец, он увидел, что эти двое, которые преграждали ему путь, были созданы лишь из камня и чёрного стекла — и бесконечной беззвёздной ночи. Это были хранители врат, стражи тюремной стены — и лиц у них не было совсем.  
— Вернись! — сказал тот, что справа суровым и страшным голосом. — Вперёд пути нет. Возвращайся обратно!  
Хранитель слева ничего не сказал. Но он смотрел на него и этот безликий взгляд лёг на душу более жуткой тяжестью, чем страшный голос другого.  
Фингон весь задрожал. Но он сказал.  
— Я не вернусь. Я должен идти дальше.  
— Врата закрыты. Они не откроются. Тебе нечего здесь делать. Возвращайся!  
— У меня есть здесь дело, — сказал Фингон. — Это моя дорога.  
Суровый хранитель сказал:  
— Это не твоя дорога. Если бы она была твоей, то врата отворились бы для тебя. Возвращайся обратно!  
Но тот, что слева, голосом, который всё-таки был ужасен, но при этом был скорее скорбным, чем суровым, сказал:  
— А что у тебя за дело?  
— Я ищу того, кого любил, — сказал Фингон.  
Оба хранителя опустили глаза (которых на их лицах не было), и ему показалось, что кровь сейчас замёрзнет у него в жилах от одного вида этого. Но он стоял там, где стоял и повторил то, что сказал:  
— Я ищу того, кого любил.  
Воцарилось молчание. Это было абсолютное, нерушимое, пустое молчание: молчание Пустоты.  
В этом молчании суровый хранитель заговорил.  
— Ты ищешь вора, — сказал он. Слова его падали тяжело, как камни. — Того, кто похитил свет, жизнь, и невинность, пока, наконец, посредством той драгоценности, что он похитил, он не понял самого себя, и поняв это, приговорил самого себя. Тот, кого ты ищешь, — трижды убийца, трижды проклятый, проклятый своим собственным словом, и он справедливо запечатан в тюрьму, которую создал себе сам. Ты ведь это знаешь.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Фингон.  
— И ты говоришь, что любил его.  
— Да, — сказал Фингон насколько твёрдым голосом, насколько мог.  
— И ты всё ещё его любишь?  
Фингон сглотнул.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не знаю.  
Суровый хранитель, казалось, собрался что-то сказать, и Фингон быстро закончил:  
— Но всё-таки даже злейшего своего врага я бы не оставил в таком месте.  
И снова молчание — бесконечное, безжалостное.  
Затем хранитель слева заговорил:  
— Здесь ты ещё можешь встретиться с величайшим своим Врагом, — сказал он. — До начала Времени и за пределами его он предъявил свои права на это царство — и никакого другого у него не будет — даже если бы оно было в тысячу раз столь же благословенно, как был Эльдамар до убийства Деревьев.  
Фингон почувствовал, как дрожь ещё более глубокого страха проходит через всё его существо.  
— Так Моргот здесь?  
— Конечно, он здесь, — сказал другой. — Сколько раз мы должны это говорить? Возвращайся назад!  
Фингон снова сглотнул.  
— Тогда тем более я должен идти вперёд, — сказал он. — Я не оставлю Маэдроса в царстве Моргота. Для этого я слишком любил его.  
— Твоя любовь его не спасёт, — сказал суровый хранитель. — Ты думаешь, что Мелькора никто никогда любил? Его любили — его любили! Что падение Феанора по сравнению с его падением — падением того, кто стоял настолько выше его, как ты — выше полуросликов? А чем были его сыновья, как не тенями и отражениями своего отца? Пути вперёд нет. Иди обратно!  
— Я не пойду обратно, — сказал Фингон.  
Но врата были закрыты, и хранители оставались неподвижны; их копья были скрещены перед ним. Фингон стоял на месте. За ним лежала неровная и разорванная дорога — через целую жизнь — грех, творившийся в гордыне и сожаления, приходившие слишком поздно, где зловонный туман быстро расползался надо всем, и лишь отдельные пятна света пронизывали тьму, где царили пауки — берег реки в Валиноре, вечер в Химринге, два мальчика, которые спорили у окна, за которым был какой-то свет. И на всём лежала сеть паутины, и она постепенно забирала всё; и если хоть что-то оставалось, то это был дракон — может быть, и не один — бродивший во тьме. Вперёд пути не было. Но Фингон не хотел поворачивать обратно.  
У него осталось несколько стрел. Но его душа в ужасе отшатнулась от этой мысли. Эти двое действительно были суровы, но они не казались злыми. Он подозревал, что образ величия Ирмо и Намо действительно был ближе всего к их истинной сути. Он не мог напасть на них. Даже если бы у него была воля, чтобы попытаться это сделать, это ничем ему бы не помогло.  
— Возвращайся! — снова сказал суровый.  
— Я не могу! — жалобно ответил Фингон.  
Тогда внезапно он вспомнил о звёздном фиале на своей груди. Он полез за ним; оба хранителя стояли и смотрели на него. Он и сам не вполне понимал, что он ожидал от него, однако фиал дал ему Фродо Кольценосец — Фродо, который знал кое-что о Пустоте.  
Он достал его. Фиал мягко блистал в его руке. Фингон смотрел на него. Он, конечно, видел уже его свет раньше, когда Фродо дал его ему. Он думал, что фиал невыразимо прекрасен. Но это было в Бессмертных землях – там, где любой, взглянув на запад в вечерний час или утром, мог быть благословен сиянием Эарендила, восстающего или уходящего на Запад, где любой, взглянув на небо в любое время дня и ночи мог видеть Солнце или Луну, или бесчисленные звёзды небесные, и там, где свет Деревьев всё ещё пылал последними отблесками в глазах Высших эльфов. Но здесь!.. Увидеть этот свет здесь, во тьме, которая никогда не знала благословения звёзд! Хотя это была всего лишь небольшая пригоршня света, лишь отражение отражения, запертое в фиале, Фингон, потрясённый, обрадованный, подумал, что до сих пор ничего не знал о свете. Он знал, что его увидит не только он, но и другие существа, и что многие из них возненавидят этот свет. Он не сомневался, что он привлечёт голодных пауков. И всё-таки он держал фиал в правой руке, и когда от этого в его сердце поднималась радость, свет Эарендила горел в фиале Галадриэль, как шар из белого хрусталя.  
Что-то в тёмной ночи увидело свет. Он услышал злобное стрекотание где-то у себя за спиной. Но приблизиться они не смели — пока нет, и, кроме того, Фингон не мог отвлекаться на то, что происходило за ним. Он был слишком потрясён тем, что было у него перед глазами. Ибо в сиянии звёздного фиала великая чёрная стена преобразилась. Всё-таки это действительно было стекло — и не такое чёрное, как казалось раньше. Оно отражало звёздный свет и затем отбрасывало его — снова и снова; сияющие световые арки, перебрасывавшие свет через всю бесконечную ночь, покуда вся чёрная стена не загорелась бледным и сияющим мерцанием. Стрекотание пауков за спиной у Фингона стало казаться испуганным. Никогда ничего подобного они не видели — и они уходили с отвращением, пока вздымающаяся хрустальная стена превращалась в маяк в тёмной ночи. Фингон поражённо смотрел на это и смеялся. Ничего, кроме смеха, не казалось ему достаточным, чтобы вместить то чувство, которое возникло у него при этом зрелище — столь великом, столь прекрасном, столь неожиданном.  
Это не продлилось долго. Пока свет перелетал с одной поверхности на другую и становился всё ярче и ярче, хрустальное вещество стены, казалось, полностью испарялось; и когда его не стало, звёздный свет снова потух, и там, где он был, осталась только тьма. Фингон опустил фиал, скорбя от этой потери, пока гасли последние бледные отблески. Осталось лишь маленькое смелое пламя фиала.  
Потом он понял, что это значит. Стены больше не было. Не было больше и врат. Перед ним лежала свободная дорога. И слабый стук, который он едва услышал — это были два мрачных хранителя, которые положили свои копья.  
Но всё-таки они стояли перед ним. Фингон протянул перед собой звёздный фиал: он хотел заставить их отступить. Однако при его свете он увидел, что у них всё-таки были лица. У них были лица — и они были ему знакомы.  
— Элуред! — сказал он. — Элурин!  
— Я забыл… — тихо ответил близнец слева. Из высокого и жуткого ночного создания он превратился в обычного маленького эльфа. — Я и забыл, что выглядел вот так.  
— Я так рад вас видеть, — сказал Фингон. — Я так боялся, что вы оба пропали совсем. — Через дорогу за их спинами всё ещё была преграда —, но это была не огромная чёрная стена: всего лишь ещё одна баррикада из листьев, такая же, как та, что мальчики сделали в Дориате. Она напомнила ему кое о чем.  
— Вы так и не сказали мне, кто из вас кто. Скажите мне теперь!  
Но мальчики лишь смотрели на него. В конце концов, один из них сказал:  
— Мы не знаем.  
— Пауки выпили наши имена, — сказал другой.  
Сердце Фингона сжалось от боли. Однако мальчики не казались очень несчастными. Они продолжали смотреть на свет звёздного фиала, и, глядя на него, они подошли ближе друг к другу и потом один из них взял другого за руку.  
— Ты принёс его сюда! — сказал он.  
Фингон сказал:  
— Я могу пройти?  
— Мы не можем тебя остановить, — сказал мальчик. Фингон подумал, что это, может быть, тот, который раньше был таким суровым. — Но это правда. Пути дальше нет.  
— И если ты пойдёшь дальше, — сказал другой, — то пути назад уже не будет.  
— Я найду путь, — сказал Фингон. — А вы двое должны пойти со мной. Я и вас заберу домой. Пойдём! — Он протянул руку к тому близнецу, что стоял ближе.  
Мальчик не взял его руки. Он долго смотрел на Фингона. Хотя свет звёздного фиала вернул ему лицо, он не коснулся его глаз. Они были всё ещё черны, как вечная ночь.  
— Мы не можем, — сказал он.  
— Ну конечно же, можете! — сказал Фингон.  
Но его брат ответил:  
— Не такова наша судьба. — Он склонился, чтобы подобрать своё копьё. Это было слишком большое оружие для такого маленького мальчика.  
— Но ведь стены больше нет! — сказал Фингон. — Вам же не надо больше её охранять.  
— Это только свет разбил её, — сказал мальчик. — Потом она снова построится сама. — Он вздохнул и, подобрав другое копьё, передал его брату. Затем он воткнул конец древка в дорогу и устало прислонился к нему. Его глаза снова были прикованы к звёздному фиалу. — Но всё равно спасибо тебе, — сказал он. — За свет.  
Фингон даже не позволил себе задуматься. Он протянул фиал.  
— Возьми его, — сказал он.  
Один из близнецов потянулся за ним. Однако его рука прошла прямо через фиал Галадриэль, и там, где его рука пересекла хрустальную сферу белого сияния вокруг стекла, она, казалось, была сделана из тени.  
— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал другой, — это не наша судьба!  
— Я знаю, — ответил второй брат. Он посмотрел на Фингона. — В любом случае тебе он обязательно понадобится, — сказал он. — Если ты найдёшь путь. Мы только следим за дорогой.  
— Простите меня, — сказал Фингон.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь своего друга. Нет, действительно! — сказал мальчик, перехватив взгляд брата. Это был грустный близнец. — Никто не должен оставаться здесь.  
— Неужели вы никак не можете взять фиал? — сказал Фингон. — Неужели никто не может вам помочь?  
Суровый близнец ответил:  
— Только не ты! — Он подошёл и встал у барьера из листьев со своим копьём. Его брат подошёл к нему и занял своё место напротив. Он ещё долго смотрел на Фингона и его звёздный фиал.  
— Стой, — сказал он мягко, наконец. — Кто идёт?  
Фингон мог бы заплакать. Но он ответил так, как должен был.  
— Фингон, — сказал он. — Сын Финголфина, прозванный Отважным.  
— Что у тебя тут за дело?  
— Я ищу того, кого любил, — сказал Фингон.  
— Почему он попал сюда?  
— Потому что он совершил много плохого, — сказал Фингон. Говоря это, он смотрел между близнецами в великом горе.  
Все молчали.  
Затем суровый мальчик сказал:  
— Когда-то у меня был друг, который всегда попадал в беду.  
— Не было его у тебя, — буркнул его брат.  
— Ты несёшь с собой свет. Ты сломал стену. Мы не можем тебе препятствовать. Проходи! — Он отошёл в сторону. — Но берегись!  
— Проходи! — эхом отозвался второй. Он тоже отошёл и отвёл барьер из листьев, сделав проход, лишь настолько широкий, чтобы можно было пройти. — И удачи тебе.  
Фингон медленными шагами прошёл мимо них, всё ещё сжимая мерцающий звёздный фиал. Когда он прошёл мимо, он обернулся. В этот раз они не исчезли. Они стояли со своими копьями, следя за ним…  
Нет. Они следили за светом.  
Где-то во тьме, на расстоянии Фингон слышал тихие щёлкающие и стрекочущие звуки, которые издавали пауки. Они могли видеть звезду, мерцавшую в их мраке, а маяк, в который звезда превратила ту стену, уже исчез. Теперь они могут вернуться, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли для них тут добыча. Он всё-таки не стал убирать фиал. Фингон поднял его и пошёл спиной вперёд по серой дороге столько, сколько мог, покуда близнецы не исчезли во тьме, и ему показалось, что он увидел, как через дорогу за ним снова поднимается стена.  
Только тогда он снова положил звёздный фиал в карман у себя на груди.  
И снова ничего не было видно, кроме серой дороги, чистой и прямой, и всё ещё достаточно широкой, чтобы по ней могла пройти армия. Фингон шёл по ней со спокойной решимостью. Что бы тут ни было, видение или сон, призрак Пустоты или истинный дух, или даже сам Моргот; что бы ни таилось тут, во тьме — он встретит это лицом к лицу. Он несёт с собой свет Эарендила. Его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы спасти близнецов. Но ради этого света он будет чтить их до конца дороги — ради света, ради жалости и ради даров, некогда данных в любви.  
Вскоре он пришёл к пропасти. Это была чёрная яма, перерезавшая дорогу, такая же глубокая, как высока была стена. Фингон стоял на её рваном краю; здесь дорога, казалось, кончалась, и заглянул вглубь. Внизу, во тьме, шевелились отвратительные существа. Он взглянул через пропасть. Она была очень широка. Однако на самом дальнем её конце он, как ему показалось, увидел серую линию. Дорога снова начиналась там.  
 _Пути дальше нет_! — сказали ему близнецы.  
Он оглянулся. Во тьме он заметил несколько туманных очертаний. Кучи скал, наваленных на краю пропасти; и что-то перевёрнутое, изогнутое, распавшееся в кучу гнилых досок. Фингон, заморгав, взглянул на него. Когда-то это, наверное, была ладья. Он не мог понять, почему бы это здесь могла находиться гниющая ладья.  
Он снова склонился над краем и посмотрел вниз. Падать было очень далеко. Затем он напряг глаза, снова посмотрев на другой край. На том конце дороги, как ему показалось, был какой-то силуэт, похожий на протянутую сломанную руку. Может быть, иссохшее дерево?..  
Фингон улыбнулся.  
Он размотал верёвку, которую носил с собой всё это время вокруг талии и через плечо. Один конец он завязал вокруг прочной скалы, которая стояла на краю чёрного провала. Затем он обвязал другой конец верёвки вокруг одной из немногих оставшихся у него стрел и прицелился. Стрела попала в цель: эльфийская верёвка была лёгкой. Она, дрожа, впилась в ствол засохшего дерева. Фингон прочно натянул её, снова привязал оставшуюся к прочной скале, и посмотрел на тонкий мостик, который он сделал. Любой эльф мог пройти по такой тропе, хотя обычно верёвки были привязаны покрепче. Если бы дерево сломалось, или же оказалось бы, что стрела вонзилась в него недостаточно глубоко, Фингон вполне мог упасть в пропасть. Но если бы у него не было верёвки, ему пришлось бы вечно беспомощно сидеть на краю.  
— Будь благословенен, Сэмуайз! — сказал он.  
Он снова закинул лук за спину. Глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся.  
И побежал по мосту.  
Сухое дерево действительно сломалось, но произошло это, когда Фингон уже добрался до дальней стороны, и ему удалось прыгнуть обратно на дорогу перед тем, как верёвочный мостик прогнулся. Он с некоторым удовлетворением оглянулся через пропасть. Он знал, что на другом конце верёвка хорошо привязана, поскольку он сам привязал её там к скале. Теперь, когда он был здесь, он увидел, что такие скалы есть и на этом конце. Он заново привязал верёвку к одной из них; ещё раз подёргал узлы и выдернул стрелу из дерева.  
Серая дорога звала его. Теперь должно было быть уже недалеко. Фингон пошёл дальше.  
Он был прав. Идти ему оставалось недалеко.  
Впереди него во тьме вздымались три чёрные горы. Под тенью этих отвратительных вершин были огромные чёрные ворота. И страшнее всего, что он когда-либо уже видел в Пустоте, были эти скалы и эти врата. Казалось, из них сочилось зло, что было более тёмным и жестоким, чем ленивая жадность пауков; он было более яростным и свирепым, чем голод дракона.  
Некоторое время Фингон стоял, молча глядя на пики Тангородрима. Серая дорога закончилась у него под ногами. Маэдроса не было видно.  
Но всё-таки он зашёл уже достаточно далеко. И на самом деле дорога больше была ему не нужна. Теперь он знал, куда идёт.  
В конце концов, всё это он уже делал раньше. 


	6. Chapter 6

Фингон дошёл до конца серой дороги. Она неровно обрывалась недалеко от зловещих ворот. Здесь — или не здесь: там, давно, в том мире — Финголфин велел своему войску, всё ещё потрёпанному после перехода через Хелькараксэ, остановиться, и раздался вызывающий на поединок звук труб. Тогда это всё не выглядело так гнусно. О нет, врата и скалы были именно такими. Они не изменились. Но вокруг них, на них росла трава. В то время Моргот ещё не сжёг в пепел Ард-гален. Фингон был по правую руку от отца, а Тургон стоял слева, и все трое смотрели на крепость своего Врага с горечью и решимостью. Нолдор из войска Финголфина пришли сюда, дабы обрести свободу, чтобы построить свои королевства, чтобы владеть тем, что принадлежало им. Ради дружбы или ради того, чтобы бросить вызов Морготу — или же из чистого упрямства — они пришли в Средиземье. Но один из них пришёл за своим братом. И хотя сердцем Фингон при звуках труб уже был готов осмелиться бросить вызов твердыне, его отец нахмурился, видя эти горы шлака и пробормотал: «Если ему до сих пор не удалось этого добиться, то трубя в трубы, мы тоже ничего не сможем!».  
Они ещё не знали, что Феанор погиб. До них дошли слухи — но Финголфин в них не верил. «Нет, Фингон», — сказал он (сам Фингон не успел ещё ничего сказать), — «пусть твой разум призовёт на помощь твою отвагу: нам понадобится и то, и другое». И он приказал своему войску повернуть прочь.  
Фингон сошёл с конца дороги в чёрное ничто; ему отчаянно не хватало отца. Отца, брата — нет, обоих братьев и сестры — и зелёной долины Ард-галена. И ему не хватало Луны, которая, ещё не обожжённая, висела у них над головами — круглая и полная; а за ней были звёзды — река света; и не хватало дома. Он тосковал по дому с утроенной силой — тосковал по давнему Тириону, дому своей юности; по сосновым лесам и открытым долинам Хитлума у берега озера Митрим, и по Тол Эрессеа, где изгнанники снова познали мирную жизнь. И он думал о сияющем Море, которое снова и снова билось о западный берег, и о крике одинокой чайки, кружившей над ним, и тоска, которой он не ощущал уже тысячи лет, снова навалилась на него: о, только бы услышать, как кричат чайки, как зовёт ветер, как бьются волны!..  
И что же, что нет кораблей — в Пустоте не было моря, чтобы плыть по нему. Было настоящим безумием приходить сюда. Фингон коснулся звёздного фиала у себя на груди. Да, настоящим безумием — но он был здесь. Он слегка посмеялся над собой.  
Затем он прыгнул и оказался на нижних склонах ближайшей чёрной горы. Было их три, и центральная, над вратами, была самой высокой и самой жуткой — и это было то место, куда ему надо было попасть. Он хорошо помнил, как тяжело было карабкаться по этим горам пепла и шлака. Тут был путь наверх, но он возник только в силу «счастливой» случайности во время появления Тангородрима: надо было карабкаться, протирая колени, кругом и вдоль, и вверх по склонам двух гор поменьше, рискуя жизнью, идти по узкой полоске железа — по внешнему краю зловещих ворот. Фингону пришлось всё это продумать, когда он был тут в последний раз; ему приходилось всё время оглядываться через плечо — нет ли сторожей и наблюдателей. Но сейчас он знал, что делать.  
Серая дорога быстро отступала у него под ногами. Если посмотреть вниз, её всё ещё было видно. Отсюда она уже не казалась такой широкой. Фингон карабкался быстро. Как и раньше, он высматривал сторожей, но никого не было. В тот раз ему не однажды приходилось прижиматься к каменной плите и задерживать дыхание, когда из щели, которую никто, обладающий настоящим телом, не мог бы использовать, появлялась какая-нибудь злая сущность — и бросалась вперёд, резвясь среди гор пепла, перед тем, как отправиться вдаль по какому-то своему жуткому делу. Бóльшая часть этих сущностей были сосущими кровь духами: они служили Морготу с радостью, и царством их была ночь. Но теперь вампиров тут не было. Не было ничего. Не было даже ветра. Раньше ветер был — жестокий ветер, идущий с Севера. Иногда склонов Тангородрима было горячо касаться, но вонючий воздух был морозно-холоден. А сейчас всё это уродливое место казалось только мёртвым — или даже не мёртвым… Ведь даже мёртвые вещи хоть когда-то да жили.  
Фингон продолжал карабкаться. Серая дорога то появлялась в его поле зрения, то исчезала, когда его тропинка извивалась то туда, то сюда по крутым склонам горы; она становилась всё меньше и меньше. Посмотрев туда, откуда он пришёл, он видел, как она ведёт прочь, в молчаливое пространство. Он на мгновение остановился. Пропасть была не так далеко. Он мог видеть место, где дорогу пересекало чёрное ничто, и как она снова появлялась после провала. Если напрячь глаза, можно было увидеть даже бледную, тоненькую линию верёвки. Она всё ещё была там. Когда он найдёт Маэдроса, у них будет дорога обратно.  
Тут начиналось место, где извилистая, крутая горная тропка, казалась, зашла в тупик: со всех сторон поднимались обрывы. Фингон поставил ногу в изгиб опасной каменной иглы и, подтягиваясь на обоих руках, поднялся вверх и перекинул своё тело на каменную поверхность. В тот раз его чуть не поймали. Из земли вырвалось визжащее, чёрное нечто — всего в десяти милях от него, — и устремилось на Восток. Если бы оно его увидело, то у Моргота для развлечения оказалось бы сразу два внука Финвэ, и Фингону не очень хотелось думать, что стало бы после этого с остальными нолдор. Но существо слишком торопилось, а его самого скрывала тьма. «Пусть так всё зло само себя уничтожит», — шепнул Фингон самому себе.  
Отсюда снова стала видна дорога, и ему казалось, что он различает огромную стену за нею. Свет разобьёт её, и тогда… Фингон ещё не отказался от идеи спасти близнецов. Маэдрос может помочь ему убедить их. Если бы их только удалось довести до ворот — может быть, не такова была их судьба, но ведь они всего лишь дети. Конечно, ни один из Валар не может быть так жесток, чтобы отказать им в проходе. Сам Мандос не может быть так суров. И та часть души Фингона, которая уже давным-давно мечтала об исцелении вражды нолдор, подумала теперь: если бы старший сын Феанора вернулся в Валинор с братьями Эльвинг, может быть, некоторые вопросы не стали бы задавать ему с таким негодованием.  
Здесь через верх железных ворот проходила железная полоса; по обеим сторонам её охраняли огромные острия. Фингон вспомнил эту жуткую дорогу, но на самом деле она отнюдь не была такой тонкой и такой ненадёжной, как верёвка через пропасть. Он мгновенно пробежал по ней. Теперь он стоял над воротами на квадратной плоской площадке, с которой можно было охранять подходы. Здесь в тот раз был стражник-орк, но он заснул, и Фингону удалось пробраться мимо него. Сейчас его не было. Неужели крепость Моргота совсем пуста?  
Фингон в последний раз взглянул на дорогу, на пропасть, на канат, на стену — это был путь домой. Перед ним была тяжёлая тропа. И он не забыл, что на этот раз помощи — той самой помощи — он не получит. Его молитва не дойдёт до Манвэ; Великий Орёл не прилетит к нему. Ему нужно придумать какой-то другой способ спасти Маэдроса от пытки. Но он это сделает. Как там говорят хоббиты? Есть желание — путь найдётся? Желание у него было, и снова и снова он находил путь.  
Когда он оглянулся, что-то остановило его взгляд. Далеко у него под ногами, у подножья великих ворот, была какая-то тусклая серая мешанина. Кажется, здесь были пауки. Эта мешанина казалась ему похожей на паутину. Но путь его лежал в другом направлении.  
А теперь — последний подъём!  
В последний раз, когда Фингон шёл этим путём, в этот момент его стало одолевать отчаяние. Он думал, что может никогда не найти входа, и не знал, что вход ему не нужен. Но теперь у него была надежда, и он стал карабкаться быстрее; хотя он всё ещё был настороже и часто глядел через плечо, прислушиваясь. Даже если тут не было рабов Моргота — и было бы очень глупо быть слишком уверенным в этом — здесь всё ещё была Пустота. Здесь были пауки. Здесь были драконы.  
Наконец он добрался до самого высокого места — до плоской площадки под высокой стеной, где стороны центрального пика взмывали скалой. Фингон думал, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть лучше, что на самом деле он повёл себя глупо: ему надо было бы принести с собой верёвку, а теперь ему, может быть, понадобится вернуться за нею. Но тут же в его голове стало пусто. Ни одной мысли.  
Маэдроса здесь не было.  
Да, адамантовые цепи были. Фингон видел место, где они были вбиты в скалу. Но пленника здесь не было — никаких следов его, и нельзя было понять, куда его забрали и когда. Не думая, Фингон выкрикнул его имя — и голос поглотило молчание Пустоты. На мгновение он растерялся. Затем отчаяние стало тихо нашёптывать ему. Если не здесь, тогда где? Если не так, тогда — как?  
Нет. Фингон не сдастся, не сейчас. Маэдрос был где-то здесь. Фингон видел его мельком, снова и снова, когда шёл по этой дороге через Пустоту. Что-то ведь осталось, что-то можно было найти, и, если дорога кончалась здесь — это было здесь. Царство Моргота не победит его. Он не боялся.  
Он взял арфу, ту самую, что была у него с собой в течение всего этого пути, и запел. Это была та самая песня о Валиноре неомрачённом, что он пел на этих скалах Средиземья давным-давно. Фингон вложил в эту песню и звук волн, разбивавшихся о берег, и явление Эарендила, восстающего на Западе, и воспоминание об отважных звуках труб, раздавшихся под Луной.  
Но тонкая нить песни тяжело повисла над опустошением, и эхо не вторило ему. Не слышно было голоса, который подхватил бы песню Фингона — а голос его в его собственных ушах звучал ещё тоньше и тише, чем у Фродо, когда тот прервал Фингона у себя на дне рождения. Он попытался петь погромче, и ему показалось, что тишина лишь стала давить на него ещё сильнее. Пустота не проявила никакого интереса к песням о свете. Её не трогала безрассудная отвага труб.  
Фингон сел на тёмную, сухую площадку, засыпанную пеплом, скорчился и на какое-то время закрыл лицо руками.  
Моргот всегда был изобретателен, когда речь заходила о пытках. Дорога привела его именно сюда. Должен быть какой-то путь. Если не высоты — тогда это должны быть глубины.  
Когда Фингон искал своего друга в Ангбанде в Средиземье, пути внутрь не было. Пути внутрь не было потому, что врата были мощными и строго охранялись. Но сейчас охраны тут он не увидел.  
Он вспомнил, что на мгновение перед его глазами у подножья гор мелькнула паутина. Ремеслом пауков было развеществление сущего, и там, внизу, они были заняты своей работой.  
Фингон пошёл вниз, под гору. Это было не легче, чем идти вверх, и заняло это больше времени, ибо усталость и отчаяние начали брать своё. Но он найдёт путь. Он должен. Он оглянулся на серую дорогу, стоя у сторожки над железными вратами. Там была верёвка. Ему даже показалось, что он видит иссохшее дерево со сломанным стволом: оно, как пьяное, склонилось над пропастью.  
Обратно к подножью горы — обратно к рваному концу серой дороги. Фингон направился к воротам. В тот раз он не подходил к ним так близко. Чужие глаза были вокруг них и над ними — глаза, которые были назначены бдеть здесь с тех пор, как войско Финголфина затрубило в трубы, бросая вызов Морготу; глаза, созданные, чтобы видеть во тьме — и пусть Фингон был Отважным, но он не был безумен. Но теперь он шёл прямо к воротам. Как и тогда, ему показалось, что он чувствует, как из них исходит чёрное облако зла. Он направился прямо в них. Это было всё равно, что подставить лицо злому восточному ветру, что бил по льду Хелькараксэ. Этот холод жёг.  
Но пауки из Пустоты у ворот побывали. Теперь их тут не было, но они соткали свои серые паутины вокруг всего входа в Ангбанд внизу, и паутина была столь тяжела, что с дюжину раз она сорвала с места железо. Тёмные дыры зияли, как пасти. Паутина была здесь так давно, что даже почти перестала быть липкой. Фингону пришлось выдернуть несколько прядей своих волос из неё, когда он пробирался через извилистую цепь ловушек в самом большом проходе, — но это было самое худшее.  
И он стоял во вратах крепости зла, у входа в длинный зал, вырезанный поперёк структуры камня и постепенно спускавшийся вниз. Здесь не было абсолютно темно. То тут, то там висели светильники, горя в полутьме смолистым огнём. Когда глаза Фингона приспособились к освещению, он увидел, что от большого туннеля отходят много маленьких коридоров. Входы в них были неровными прорезями в скале, и глядеть на них было жутко. Он подумал о прекрасном Менегроте, который предания эльфов, ремесло гномов и мудрость Мелиан превратили в прекраснейшее жилище Средиземья. Это казалось чёрной пародией на него. В каждом месте, куда могла пробраться хоть тень изящества — даже по чистой случайности — злая воля строителей мешала этому. Они опускали потолки и углубляли полы, чтобы не было ни единого намёка на красоту.  
Тут было совершенно пусто. Не было даже пауков, хотя некоторые коридоры поменьше были забиты паутиной. Фингон старался дышать неглубоко: воздух пах хуже, чем что бы то ни было, что он чувствовал в Пустоте до этого, даже хуже, чем зловонная жижа, поглотившая Сирион. Это была затхлая, гнилая вонь — вонь пауков. Если Морготу не хватало орков и балрогов, чтобы служили ему здесь — видимо, он нашёл им достойную замену. Фингон никогда не встречал более злого места.  
Идти прямо вниз по основному, озарённому красным светом туннелю казалось опасным. Он продвигался мало-помалу, пока не дошёл до прохода, где не было паутины. Он был забран железными прутьями, но они были слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы не пустить эльфа. Фингон проскользнул между ними, прямо в зловонную гробовую тьму.  
Он шёл тихо и тайно, стараясь держаться подальше от паутины. Хотя коридоры Ангбанда были мерзостным лабиринтом, который множество раз отбрасывал его обратно к коридору, где он уже был, он всегда старался идти вниз и, наконец, ему удалось продвинуться вперёд. Он не видел ничего и никого — ни одного орка, ни балрога, ни вампира или волка; никаких драконов; никаких пауков. Не было и Моргота. И Маэдроса. Фингон всматривался в окна за железными решётками, в комнаты, мимо которых он проходил, и видел, что там, внутри, ужасные вещи — орудия пыток, оружие, гнусные машины — зачем они нужны, он не мог даже предположить. Но тут не было ничего живого. Всё было темно, и всё пахло гнилью, кроме алых, дымящихся факелов, которые иногда попадались ему. Они пахли дёгтем и горелым мясом; желудок Фингона переворачивался.  
Вниз, вниз, всё вниз, через путаницу уродливых туннелей и ещё более уродливых пещер, иногда пробираясь через рваную кучу паутины, когда другого пути дальше не было; он пытался не обращать внимание на то, что он видел, и на то, как тут пахло. Здесь нет ничего, кроме зла — подумал Фингон. Затем он отогнал эту мысль.  
Наконец, он пришёл в гигантскую пещеру, освещённую сверху шаром алого огня, дымившимся в железной чаше, которая свисала с величественного потолка. Справа от Фингона начинался огромный туннель, уходивший вниз, и он подумал, что это, верно, основной коридор, ведущий обратно к воротам. Слева от него была двойная дверь. Она была столь же высокой, как и сам зал, чёрной, как вечная тьма; на ней были вырезаны отвратительные образы, которые зло и лукаво плясали вокруг персонажа в центре — безликого исполина, увенчанного трезубчатым венцом. Но венец был слегка свёрнут набок, ибо дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Повелитель, восседавший посреди чудовищного веселья, был разбит напополам: его раздвоила тьма. Казалось, что чернота будто клубами исходит из треснувшей двери. С ней — ещё сильнее, чем Фингон чувствовал где-либо ещё — исходило ощущение того самого жуткого зла, подобное отравленному облаку. Он чуть не задохнулся в нём.  
Он решил, что знает, что там, за дверью. Это была дверь в тронный зал Моргота. Сюда, вверх по этому огромному коридору, он вышел давным-давно, влача свой молот Гронд, чтобы встретиться в поединке с Финголфином. Там, внизу, теперь должен скрываться Повелитель Тьмы. Однако если предания о Войне Гнева были правдивы, тогда на нём должна быть цепь, и ноги его должны быть перерублены под ним. Может быть, он ужасен — но он не выйдет вперёд снова, он выйти не сможет.  
Рядом с огромной дверью в тронный зал был ещё один проход, поменьше; и там, в алом тумане, Фингону показалось, что он видит ступени лестницы. Он повернулся лицом к клубящемуся облаку зла и пошёл вперёд. Он — не Финголфин. Он здесь не для того, чтобы в отчаянии бросить вызов на битву, в которой он не сможет победить. Он здесь, чтобы найти Маэдроса; и если ему немного повезёт, то Моргот никогда и не узнает, что он приходил, покуда они уже не уйдут отсюда.  
Лестница оказалась очень крутой и извивалась кругом и кругом очень долго. Паутина то тут, то там скользила по волосам и рукам Фингона: это не были могучие, как верёвки, паучьи нити, что в таком количестве висели над крепостью — это были тонко сотканные, шёлковые нитки. Они почти что не были липкими, и не было видно пауков, что соткали их. Фингон отодвигал их и продолжал спуск.  
Наконец, он спустился в тёмную комнату, которая лежала глубоко в недрах того… что бы это ни было. Лишь один алый факел освещал зловонную тьму. Фингон не был в этом уверен, но он представил себе винтовую лестницу и огромный зал наверху; он подозревал, что теперь стоит прямо под тронным залом Моргота.  
Охраны всё ещё не было видно. Но несомненно, он оказался в тюрьме.  
Фингон прошёл вдоль длинного ряда камер, вырубленных в скале; все они были забраны решётками и заперты. Большинство из них были такими маленькими, что места хватило бы только для того, чтобы эльф мог встать; некоторые были ещё меньше. Это уже был не лабиринт. Намерение строителей здесь, очевидно, было совсем другим: они хотели, чтобы здесь было легко найти то, что ищешь. Над входом в каждую камеру был вырисован номер. В конце ряда коридор резко поворачивал и уходил в другую сторону, вдоль ещё одного ряда, такого же, как первый — только тут номера были другие.  
Фингон прошёл и вдоль этого ряда — и следующего, и следующего… Он осмотрел каждый дюйм этого зловещего места. Он видел цепи и оковы, комнаты для допросов, сторожку, где всё ещё висело расписание обедов, прикреплённое к двери рядом с расписанием патрулей и чёрной сланцевой доской, на которой мелом было написано: ПРИКАЗЫ. Здесь никого не было.  
Все камеры были пусты.  
Наконец, Фингон признался сам себе, что Маэдроса здесь он не найдёт. Нужно возвращаться обратно, в лабиринты Ангбанда. Конечно же… где-нибудь. Он ведь должен был быть где-нибудь. Фингон снова вернулся вверх по винтовой лестнице. Тонкие паутинки, казалось, соткались снова сами по себе, пока он исследовал темницу. Снова ему приходилось смахивать их. И всё ещё не было видно пауков, которые бы пряли их.  
Вернувшись в помещение перед дверями в тронный зал, под алым светом отвратительного фонаря, Фингон на мгновение остановился под арочным проходом. Он прижал ладонь к стене — иначе, может быть, он соскользнул бы по ней вниз. Он устал и идти вверх по этой крутой лестнице обратно, к душащему облаку зла, которое, кипя, выливалось из тронного зала, было нелегко.  
И когда он стоял здесь, раздумывая, что ему делать дальше — конечно же, он многое пропустил в лабиринте: может быть, нужно было найти способ пробраться через самые толстые преграды из паутины? — взгляд его упал на нечто, чего он не замечал раньше. Он всё пытался не смотреть прямо на чёрные двери — и поэтому не увидел серого мерцания у их подножия. Оно начиналось как раз у той самой щели и вело дальше, в беспроглядную тьму на другой стороне. Было оно тонким и хрупким, созданным практически из ничего — но таким очевидным, таким, как оно было всегда, подобным серой ленте, тянущейся по черноте ночи.  
Это была серая дорога.  
Фингон медленно посмотрел вверх, в огромный алый туннель. Теперь, когда он знал, что искать, он увидел, что кое-где видны обрывки серой ткани, выступающей то тут, то там из хаоса. Может быть, дракон сжёг её? Может быть, пауки постарались убрать её. Но когда-то, наверное, она вела прямо из пропасти через главные ворота Ангбанда, прямо через алую глотку крепости к исполинской чёрной двери.  
Он зажмурил глаза. «Значит, я должен?..» — прошептал он.  
И что-то безмолвно обратилось к нему — как это уже не раз бывало раньше. На этот раз — впервые — оно заговорило словами.  
 _Не говори «должен»_ — сказало оно.  
Оно мягко толкнуло его и напомнило ему о том, что он видел со сторожевой башни на Тангородриме: путь назад, верёвку над пропастью, стену, которую мог разбить свет. Фингон мог повернуть назад. Ничто не заставляло его идти дальше. Ничто не стало бы наказывать его, если бы он повернул назад. Никто этого от него не просил, не ожидал этого, не считал, что это необходимо — и не считал это оправданным или мудрым. Не говори «должен»! Фингон никогда не связывал себя ничем, и никакая клятва не привела его в это место. Он мог вернуться, когда захочет. Даже теперь — даже здесь. Было ещё не поздно сдаться и вернуться домой. На самом деле молчаливый голос, казалось, говорил, что это очень хорошая мысль.  
Стоя здесь, Фингон почувствовал, что его слегка шатает. В алом зале стояло жуткое зловоние. Каменная стена была такой холодной… Серая дорога вела в самое сердце зла. И он всё ещё мог повернуть и пойти домой. Оно, то, которого здесь не было, чуть отстранилось: оно будто бы не хотело подталкивать его к определённому решению, не хотело торопить. Кажется, оно заботилось о нём.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал ему Фингон, хотя он почти хотел бы, чтобы ему не напоминали, что он может остановиться. Но всё-таки казалось, что оно явилось с добрыми намерениями. А здесь совсем не надо было пренебрегать добротой.  
— Но всё равно, — сказал он, — думаю, я пойду дальше.  
Ничто не ответило ему, и, казалось, никого это не тронуло. Но когда он произнёс это вслух, решимость Фингона укрепилась. Казалось, что и усталости слегка поубавилось. Он заставил себя выпрямиться и глубоко вздохнул, хотя зловония в воздухе было достаточно, чтобы задохнуться. Он коснулся звёздного фиала у себя на груди и на мгновение задумался. Затем в последний раз он сбросил с плеча лук и положил стрелу на тетиву. Фингон направил её вниз, но если бы было нужно, по крайней мере, он смог бы один раз быстро выстрелить.  
Он едва ли мог поверить, что собирается сделать это. Он почти что рассмеялся над собой. Кажется, всё-таки он сын своего отца. Прямо во тьму — бросить вызов Повелителю Тьмы! Но нет, не в ярости и не в отчаянии. Лишь в уверенности, что единственный, кто может заслуживать вечности в царстве Моргота — это сам Моргот.  
Он пошёл вперёд, к тому месту, где двойная дверь была раскрыта. Казалось, что это лишь крошечная трещина, но это было лишь потому, что двери были исполинскими. Этой щели было более чем достаточно, чтобы Фингон мог пройти. Зло клубилось в тенях за дверью. Но там была серая дорога, и она начиналась прямо у двери. Фингон встал на неё. Прямо над ним половина резного Повелителя с его трезубчатой короной презрительно косилась на него. Фингон бросил на него ответный взгляд. «Я тебя не боюсь», — солгал он.  
Во тьму — с луком и звёздным фиалом, и, может быть, с полудюжиной оставшихся у него стрел. Да, с таким же успехом он мог уйти во тьму с пустыми руками — разницы особой не было. Однако его утешала мысль о свете у него на груди.  
Он пошёл вперёд.

***

Здесь царила непроглядная тьма. Фингон не видел ничего, кроме дороги. Но он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Кругом его окружало мерзкое облако зла. И — о, как же здесь пахло: это был словно нечистый дух от какого-то гниющего поля битвы, словно разлагающаяся плоть, которую рвут стервятники, словно сама смерть. Хотя не было видно ни стен, ни крыши — только огромная жестокая тьма — тем не менее, он чувствовал, что заперт здесь. Злобное, пристальное внимание кругом напомнило ему вонючий туман, который поглотил видение Сириона. Это было то же самое, но гораздо хуже.  
Серая дорога расколола тьму на две половины, но между ними не было никакой разницы. Фингон со своим луком и стрелами шёл дальше. Что же ему делать, когда он дойдёт до конца? Ему придётся предстать перед Морготом и требовать — или просить — или угрожать?.. Это было безумием. Это было невозможно.  
Но он не сбавлял шагу. Он не хотел доставлять этой радости наблюдавшему за ним злу.  
Дорога к центру тронного зала, казалось, тянулась очень долго, и только почти у самого конца её Фингон, наконец, увидел нечто, что не было нависшей тьмой. Перед ним с дорогой случилось что-то странное. Серая лента, которая до этого так аккуратно расстилалась по тёмной ночи, теперь рвалась, рвалась, и снова рвалась, разбиваясь сотни, потом — тысячи раз на тонкие, как шёлк, ниточки; и нитки заплетались в узлы и переплетали друг друга, внутрь и наружу, расстилаясь и находя на какой-то предмет, который был в самом конце дороги. Запутанная сеть расстилалась на огромном помосте, который Фингон иначе и не увидел бы. На помосте, будто прикованный к нему липко блестящими серыми нитями, стоял железный трон. Трон казался огромным: он был сделан для того, кто был больше, чем любой из Детей Илуватара, для самого могучего из его древнего племени. Но паутина — а это была паутина, тонкая, но мощная — опутала трон рваными серыми занавесями из затхлого паучьего шёлка. Словно якорные цепи, тянулись нити паутины за ним, простираясь в окружающую тьму.  
Фингон воззрился на железный трон Моргота. Он был пуст.  
Нет. Не был.  
Фингон вспрыгнул на помост. Липкие нити, которыми кончалась дорога, пытались запутать его ноги; он отпихнул их прочь, и они разошлись. Недвижная фигура возлежала на железном кресле. Фингон чуть не пропустил её, ибо даже взрослый эльф выглядел бы до смешного крошечным в безжалостном пространстве трона, выкованного для гиганта — и это тело лежало, как мёртвое, и оно было так покрыто паутиной, что его почти не было видно. Но там был огонёк ярких волос, и Фингон, забравшись на кресло, услышал слабую дрожь неглубокого дыхания. Это был он. Это действительно был он.  
И что-то во тьме стало смеяться.  
Фингон застыл. Смех шёл откуда-то сверху. Он быстро снова положил стрелу на тетиву и поднял её, целясь в источник звука; однако по мере того, как он целился, звук уходил куда-то; теперь он шёл то слева, то справа, то таился в тенях у него за спиной; а теперь он был повсюду — тихий, жестокий, довольный стрёкот.  
 _Ну-ка, ну-ка, ну-ка_ , — прошептал голос в тьме. — _Что это тут у нас?_  
— Покажись! — воскликнул Фингон.  
 _Если ты уж так хочешь меня увидеть_ , — сказал голос, — _то это зависит только от тебя; но я подозреваю, что ты об этом пожалеешь_.  
Фингон заколебался. Но он предпочитал знать, с чем столкнулся. Он продолжал сжимать лук в левой руке, а правой нащупал звёздное стекло. Когда он достал его, нежного мерцания не было: свет заблистал — огромная белая вспышка озарила весь тронный зал, словно бросая вызов тьме. Затем свет сжался в белоснежный маяк в руке Фингона. Фингон был за это благодарен: одного взгляда было достаточно.  
Отвратительная раздутая тварь таилась там, наверху. Её длинные волосатые лапы — каждая кончалась гигантским чёрным когтём — были столь огромны, что они изгибались вдоль стен тронного зала, занимая место нескольких уродливых колонн, которые некогда поддерживали крышу. В основном тварь была на потолке: её исполинская голова была где-то над троном и множество сверкающих глаз смотрели на Фингона со злобной насмешкой. Назвать это существо пауком было бы просто оскорблением для всего племени пауков там, в обычном мире. Маленькие пряхи, что ткали свои паутинки в садах Йаванны, радостно ожидая утренней росы, не имели ничего общего с этим созданием зла. На её бесформенной спине, казалось, что-то вздымалось и шевелилось, как будто бы ещё другие ползучие твари были там, под кожей, готовые в любой момент хлынуть наружу. Её гигантская челюсть беспрерывно шевелилась, пережёвывая ничто и вечно желая больше. От неё исходил отвратительный запах, а с ним — и это ощущение голодного, бдительного зла.  
Я же тебе говорила, что ты пожалеешь, — сказала паучья королева. — Я же такая некрасивая!  
Она сказала это не без иронии, с гордостью, и снова засмеялась; в её тихом, жутком смехе звучало эхо стрекочущей паучьей песни.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, прислужница Моргота! — выпалил Фингон.  
 _Чья-чья прислужница_? — спросила паучья королева.  
Фингон заколебался.  
 _Да нет, подожди, подожди, не говори ничего, сейчас вспомню_ , — ответила паучиха, а потом — _Ах, этот? Да, знаю такого. Но если он зовёт себя королём, это не значит, что он король, маленькая ты моя мошка. Никто не правит мной_.  
— А где же он? — требовательно спросил Фингон.  
 _А мне-то откуда знать? Тут был. Где-то. Он сейчас не очень часто выходит погулять_. — И снова жуткий смех. — _Ног-то у него нет! Сидит тут, жалеет себя, — вот всегда вы все так. Иногда дракона какого-нибудь выплюнет. Если бы ты сошёл с дороги, наверно, нашёл бы его. Но ты не сошёл. Добрался всё-таки сюда. Прямо сюда, в мою норку, маленькая мошка. Как же это мило, когда приходят гости!_  
В темноте вдруг как будто кто-то пробежал, что-то стало качаться и шёлковые нитки, сковывавшие трон, задрожали. Огромная мерзкая голова опустилась вниз, пока бесчисленные многогранные глаза не уставились на Фингона прямо из-за трона. Свет звёздного стекла осветил её. Фингон уже почти хотел, чтобы этого не было.  
 _Столько времени прошло_ , — сказала паучья королева, — _с тех пор, как у меня были гости. Но вот ты и явился со своей крошкой света. Как там говорят? «Как добрались?»_ , — Она рассмеялась. — _Ну как всё было? Понравилась тебе дорога? Вижу, ты встретил маленьких близнецов. По мне — пара маленьких пустых кожиц_. — Её челюсть беспрерывно двигалась. — _Достойный подарочек. Очень вкусно. А теперь вот ты. Мой собственный гость; хотя собеседник из тебя не блестящий. Но я вот не жалуюсь. Расскажи-ка мне мошка, зачем ты сюда явилась. Тебе здесь что-то нужно?_  
— Я пришёл за Маэдросом, — сказал Фингон. Он вышел вперёд. Очертания тела под паутиной остались недвижны — ни когда Фингон заговорил, ни когда он достал звёздный фиал, ни когда паук спустил к нему свою паутину. Но это был он; и свет Эарендила высветил рыжую прядь его волос. — Я пришёл, чтобы забрать его домой.  
 _Ох, нет_ , — сказала паучья королева. — _Боюсь, что этого ты сделать не сможешь. Ну и ну, неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что тебе это позволят? Эти надоедливые стражи, которые не пускают нас в ваш мир — они так суетятся! Поберегу твои силы и скажу тебе об этом сейчас. Ничего злого выносить из Пустоты нельзя_.  
Фингон ничего не сказал. Но сердце у него упало.  
 _Не очень-то они с тобой хорошо поступили, когда вообще позволили тебе отправиться в путь при таких обстоятельствах_ , — продолжала паучья королева со злым и снисходительным сочувствием. — _Ну вот он, и здесь он и останется. Ему в любом случае надо платить по своим долгам. Давным-давно он заключил сделку, и хотя, может быть, он и не знал, что сделку заключает со мной, но всё-таки никто не скажет, что он не знал условий. Всё-таки он эти условия написал сам. И я соблюдаю их буквально_.  
— Какие условия? — требовательно спросил Фингон, пытаясь не думать про «ничего злого».  
 _Я ведь прядильщица, маленькая мошка_ , — сказала паучья королева. — _А твой дружок спросил у меня дорогу. Ты же не можешь отрицать, что я показала ему дорогу?_  
— Ты, — сказал Фингон. — Ты сделала эту дорогу.  
Та самая дорога, по которой он прошёл весь этот путь. Паутина…  
 _Хм… и да, и нет,_ — сказала паучья королева. — _Конечно, я свою роль сыграла. Но можешь ли ты действительно сказать, что это я сделала её — если он выбрал каждый свой шаг? Я всё соткала по его заказу; такой широкой, как он хотел, и прямой, и извилистой, но она никогда не обрывалась. У него нет прав теперь на меня жаловаться. Я его никогда не предавала — ты должен признать, что это с моей стороны очень благородно, особенно если вспомнить, скольких предал он! Нет-нет, не нужно на меня смотреть с таким отвращением. Не надо меня винить за всё, что ты видел. Я только соткала дорогу, которую он у меня просил; я прошу только полагающуюся мне цену. Теперь он мой. Даже пауки должны кушать, моя маленькая мошка. А ты тут ещё нос морщишь, а? Но то, что умерло, гниёт, гниющее — воняет: такова природа. Нам, тем, кому приходится потреблять гниль, конечно, приходится набраться и дурного запаха. А ты что думал, что это от меня так пахнет? Нет. Я-то не умираю. На самом деле я поживаю очень даже неплохо. А в нём всего этого столько!_ — Огромная паучиха показала свои жуткие челюсти, засмеявшись снова. — _Конечно, от него теперь мало что осталось. Может быть, ты станешь следующим. Ведь ты прошёл по моей дороге, не так ли?_  
— Мне кажется, ты говорила, что это его дорога, — сказал Фингон.  
 _Да какая разница?_ — поспешно ответила паучиха.  
Фингон понял, что она пытается обмануть его. В нём уже закипал гнев; к нему присоединилась решимость. Даже если она говорит правду — даже если их не пустят обратно в мир — это было зло, которого он вынести не мог. Вынести, что такое чудовище будет нависать над тем, что осталось от Маэдроса — и смеяться!  
— Ты не получишь меня, и ты больше не получишь его, — сказал он. — Тебе заплатили сполна, тварь. Даже Унголианте не было дозволено поглотить всё. — Он внимательно присмотрелся к тому месту, где были глаза паучихи, и поставил звёздный фиал к своим ногам. Он ждал, что тот потускнеет, когда его выпустят из рук, но круг белого света всё ещё отважно сиял, а бездвижная фигура под паутиной испустила тихий стон.  
 _Ах, эта?_ — сказала паучиха. — _Вы там вокруг неё такой шум подняли! Ничего в ней не было особенного. Нас ведь миллионы; нас больше чем звёзд в вашем небе._  
— И если ты его сейчас не отпустишь, — сказал Фингон и положил стрелу на тетиву, — одной станет меньше.  
 _Не осмелишься_ , — сказала паучиха.  
Фингон выстрелил. Стрела попала в цель. Огромные паучьи глаза были заметной мишенью.  
 _Ой! Больно же!_ — взвизгнула она.  
Фингон мрачно послал ещё одну стрелу ей в глаз — рядом с первой. Тогда случилось нечто странное: как только стрела слетела с тетивы, свет звёздного фиала, казалось, перелетел на её наконечник, и она оставила в воздухе белый след на несколько мгновений, пока летела. Паук зашипел. Третья стрела Фингона стала дротиком из белого огня, и когда она попала в паучиху, та завизжала и быстро поползла вверх, обратно в тень у него над головой. Но бледный след стрел следовал за нею, и Фингон всё ещё продолжал видеть свою цель — светлое пятнышко в мерзкой тьме. У него осталось три стрелы. Он быстро послал их в цель одну за другой, и свет звёздного фиала сиял на каждой; и последняя стрела пролетела, как восходящая звезда; послышался запах горелого и визг твари, когда стрела попала в цель.  
Стрелы не убили её. Она даже не сильно пострадала. Но это была трусливая старая тварь, и раньше она никогда не сталкивалась ни с чем, что осмелилось бы сопротивляться ей. В ярости, полуслепая, она отползла обратно, в тени наверху. Там были тайные проходы, куда она могла бежать. Ей неинтересна была добыча, которая сопротивлялась.  
 _Ох, ладно, ладно! Но подожди_! — клацнула она, убегая. — _Однажды мы заполучим тебя, маленькая мошка. Мы съедим твои звёзды. Всё съедим. Ты только подожди!_  
И потом она ушла. Облако злобы, в котором она обитала, ушло вместе с ней. Теперь здесь царили лишь тишина и молчание, пустота Пустоты; и здесь был Маэдрос, лежавший, скрючившись, на железном троне. Ему удалось двинуться под паутиной — совсем чуть-чуть. Он отвернулся от света.  
Фингон упал на колени рядом с ним. Кинжала у него не было. Голыми руками он разорвал тонкие, липкие нити паутины, которые покрывали его друга.  
— Маэдрос! — воскликнул он.  
Но Маэдрос ничего не сказал. Фингон увидел, что он отдёрнулся от блеска звёздного фиала и осторожно положил его. Ему не хотелось совсем откладывать его в таком злом месте. Он отодвинул самые отвратительные куски паучьей ловушки, и они распались в его руках, оставив липкие следы. Там было множество слоёв, и часть их была разорвана, как будто бы когда-то Маэдрос пытался бороться: но верхние слои были нетронуты.  
Маэдрос всё ещё не отвечал — ни на прикосновения Фингона, ни на звук его голоса, ни на своё собственное имя. Фингон думал, что он может быть без сознания. Но когда он сорвал самые мерзкие куски паутины с лица Маэдроса, он увидел, что глаза его открыты. Но что-то было чудовищно не так: глаза его были сплошная тьма. В его глазах была ночь — так же, как у близнецов; у близнецов, которые сказали, что их уже нельзя спасти. Фингон закричал от горя. Он потянулся к звёздному фиалу, надеясь, что это лишь игра теней. Когда он поднял его над лицом Маэдроса, то увидел, что это не так. В глазах Маэдроса действительно была тьма. Однако надежда ещё была: ибо хотя в них и не было света, Фингон только что, когда Маэдрос заморгал и снова попытался отвернуться, увидел, что его глаза ещё не растворились в Пустоте. В них была тень, но ему показалось, что он всё ещё видит там намёк на зрачок и радужную оболочку. Он облегчённо вздохнул.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Мне надо было проверить. Смотри, — он положил звёздный фиал на пол, — вот, я его убрал.  
Но Маэдрос всё ещё молчал. Он лежал, тихо дыша, точно так же свернувшись клубочком, как он был в паутине; его здоровая рука была плотно прижата к груди. Фингон даже не был уверен, понимает ли он, что здесь кто-то есть. Он положил руку на плечо Маэдроса и снова позвал его по имени — и снова, ещё мягче. Он нервно оглянулся на тени, в которых исчезла паучья королева. Сейчас ему удалось отпугнуть её, но он не сомневался, что в конце концов она вернётся, особенно если они так и будут здесь сидеть.  
— Маэдрос! — позвал он снова, ещё безнадёжнее, но всё было бесполезно. Маэдрос не слышал его.  
Фингон сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги. Он нервно сглотнул.  
И взял свою арфу.  
Он даже не знал, что играть. Он начал со старой песни о Валиноре неомрачённом — может быть, Маэдрос вспомнит, как слышал её в тёмном месте, которое не слишком-то отличалось от этого. Сейчас, как и тогда, в горах, она звучала совсем беспомощно, но Фингон всё равно пел её. И затем он спел другие, похожие на неё песни — песни об их юности в далёкой прекрасной стране, а потом — песни Средиземья, не только гимны изгнанников, но и песни повеселее, которые помнились ему, те, что играли в залах Химринга или у берегов озера Митрим в праздничные ночи; песни вызова и радости среди тьмы, которые так долго были ему не нужны. Это были песни старой радости. Ибо там была радость — была!  
И после этого он почувствовал, как его сердце и голос естественным образом обращаются к более поздним мелодиям — песням прощения и исцеления, к песням о восходе новой звезды, песням Возвращения изгнанников. Но ничто не могло тронуть недвижно лежавшую там фигуру. Фингон закрыл глаза и продолжал петь, — сейчас он пел не только для Маэдроса, но и для себя, чтобы напомнить себе, что вне этой тьмы всё-таки существует мир. И наконец, даже не собираясь этого делать, он стал вдруг петь ту самую песню на вестроне, которая появилась в Средиземье долгое время после того, как сам он погиб и оставил его навеки; песню, которую никогда никто не узнал бы в Валиноре, если бы её не принёс туда хоббит. Это была простая мелодия с простыми словами. В ней воздавалась хвала Солнцу и звёздам.  
Он спел её до конца, и потом снял пальцы со струн, и вздохнул, и открыл глаза.  
Маэдрос смотрел на него.  
Он почти не двинулся. Лишь повернул голову. Но его глаза больше не глядели пустым взглядом. Маэдрос смотрел на него. Сердце Фингона подпрыгнуло.  
— Маэдрос! — сказал он. — Теперь ты меня слышишь?  
— Фингон, — прошептал Маэдрос голосом сухим, как сухой камыш. — Нет. — Он снова закрыл глаза. — Нет, нет, — сказал он, и хотя в этом слабом голосе едва ли можно было услышать какое-то чувство, Фингон видел по его напрягшемуся лицу, что ему как будто бы больно. — Не здесь, — сказал он, — нет, пожалуйста — только не ты! 


	7. Chapter 7

— Это я, — сказал Фингон. — Я пришёл, чтобы отвести тебя домой. Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Паук вернётся. Пойдём!  
Он знал, что Маэдрос его слышит, ибо тот задрожал. Но он ничего не ответил, и не двигался больше, и не открывал глаза. Фингон осторожно положил руку Маэдросу на плечо. Касаться его было неприятно. Его кожа была холодной и влажной, и было трудно сказать, где липкие остатки паучьей ткани, а где — рваные обрывки потерявших цвет одежд, которые он когда-то носил. Все мышцы у него на спине выпирали. Он слишком исхудал, грустно подумал Фингон. Под кожей чувствовались кости.  
— Маэдрос! — сказал он. — Пойдём отсюда!  
Но Маэдрос остался недвижим. Фингон рискнул чуть потрясти его — никакого результата. Он нервно посмотрел вверх, в пустые тени. Он не чувствовал там ядовитого облака зла. Что если она может скрыть своё присутствие? Почувствует ли он, если она вернётся? Может быть, она затаится там, где её не видно, и выпрыгнет на них из тьмы? Как же он ненавидел этот гнусный тронный зал! И они сидели здесь прямо на исполинском троне Моргота — лёгкая добыча, на самом виду. В любом случае это было не самое подходящее место для пары эльфов. Фингон вспомнил смех паучьей королевы, как близнецы, когда охраняли врата, предупреждали его; пауки, конечно, лгут… но всё-таки это была тюрьма, которую создал сам Маэдрос. Фингон нахмурился, глядя на недвижное тело рядом.  
— Ну ладно! Неужели? — сказал он. — Мне уже давно пора забрать тебя домой. Вставай! Почему же ты всегда такой упрямый?  
Ничего. Но Фингон почувствовал себя чуть лучше, вспомнив, как же упрям Маэдрос. Он всегда был упрямым, и видимо, все издевательства паучьей королевы не уменьшили этого упрямства.  
— Ну хорошо же, — сказал он. — Как хочешь! Мы всё равно уходим.  
Он подобрал звёздный фиал и с большим сожалением опустил его в карман. На них немедленно обрушилась тьма, но всё же в ней была чётко видна серая дорога, которая вела обратно, прямо к жутким дверям. Паучья королева перехитрила сама себя. Они могли идти по дороге как туда, так и обратно. Фингон закинул арфу и лук на спину. Маэдрос всё ещё не двигался. От него остались лишь кожа да кости; он не казался тяжёлым, но всё же было неудобно, что он так высок. Идти ведь недалеко — сказал сам себе Фингон. Вверх, к дверям, вверх по туннелю к злым воротам, затем — провал, верёвка, дорога; разбить стену, найти близнецов — и дом. Он подозревал, что ему не надо будет нести Маэдроса всё время. Его кузен был упрямым — но он был и гордым. Практически это было одно и тоже. Рано или поздно — и скорее рано — ему станет неудобно, и он будет вынужден идти.  
Сначала — выбраться из этого жуткого места!  
Фингон дотащил Маэдроса до края огромного трона. Спустить его вниз было трудновато, раз Маэдрос не готов был ему помочь, но по крайней мере, надо было двигаться вниз, а не вверх. Тащить его вверх было бы невозможно. Фингон легко соскочил на покрытый паутиной помост и стащил Маэдроса за собой. Он едва не рассмеялся, когда глаза Маэдроса открылись на мгновение, и на его лице отразилась тень удивления — пока он не вспомнил, какой он упрямец, и не сполз самым жалким образом к подножию трона.  
Сама мысль о смехе, казалось, оскорбляла тьму в этом зале. Но это было абсурдно. Абсурдно. Всё это было абсурдно — и то, что Фингон вообще сюда пришёл, что ему удалось отпугнуть паучью королеву шестью сверкающими стрелами, которые едва могли ей повредить, и что Маэдрос выбрал из всех моментов именно этот, чтобы повести себя, как уставший и обиженный ребёнок. По крайней мере, сейчас он хоть сидел, а не лежал. Но сидел он так же скорчившись, так далеко наклонив голову вниз, что лица его Фингон не видел, а здоровая рука была сжата в кулак и прижата к груди. Паучья королева пока не возвращалась.  
— Пойдём же! — сказал Фингон.  
Ему удалось поставить Маэдроса на ноги, и закинуть его руку себе на плечи. Каким же он стал лёгким! Но встав, он не пытался уже снова сесть. Может быть, ему казалось, что на сопротивление уходит слишком много сил; но задача Фингона облегчилась. Он боялся, что ему придётся тащить Маэдроса на спине. Он посмотрел на конец дороги. Недалеко, сказал он себе. Совсем недалеко.  
Он пошёл. Маэдроса пришлось тащить. Он не столько шёл, сколько спотыкался; три раза он падал и отказывался вставать. Но каждый раз Фингон поднимал его, закидывал его руку к себе на плечи и шёл дальше. Шёл по дороге. Здесь был подъём, которого Фингон не заметил, спускаясь сюда: подходя к железному трону, дорога очень постепенно, но опускалась, и теперь им пришлось идти в гору. Он не заметил бы этого, если бы был один, но благодаря Маэдросу подъём стал очень трудным. Он был более лёгким бременем, чем должен был бы быть — но всё же он был бременем.  
Наконец они добрались до дверей, и здесь Фингону нужно было отдохнуть. Маэдрос привалился к нему, а он снова смотрел на половину изображения безликого повелителя зла. Моргота даже здесь не было. Искалеченный, он был скован где-то в Пустоте и жалел себя — если верить паучьей королеве — и выпускал в Пустоту своих драконов. Но здесь его не было никогда. Это была тюрьма Маэдроса, которую он создал себе сам. Фингон крепче прижал его к себе.  
— Ты многого можешь стыдиться, — прошептал он. — Но мне кажется, Маэдрос, ты несколько себя переоцениваешь. Ты ведь не совсем Моргот. Начать с того, что ростом ты всё-таки не вышел…  
Маэдрос ничего не сказал. Он него дурно пахло. Паучиха не соврала: затхлый запах отчаяния прилип к нему. Но они уже уходили. Фингон посмотрел на большой красный зал под сферой зловонного огня в железной чаше, и на туннель за ним, который вёл вверх, к воротам. Он даже и не думал попытаться проникнуть в лабиринты Ангбанда. Он полагал, что здесь нет никого, кроме пауков, а пауки найдут их везде. Таясь, они ничего не выиграют. Здесь ведь недалеко — сказал он сам себе опять. Дороги тут не было, и пол был неровным. Но тут было недалеко.  
И они пошли дальше. Теперь то, что Маэдрос фактически отказывался идти или смотреть, куда он идёт, начинало раздражать, а потом и бесить Фингона. Пол уже был совсем разбит, и Фингон должен был смотреть, куда ступает сам. Было очень трудно одновременно делать это и следить за тем, как идёт Маэдрос, и нет ли на его пути чего-то, за что он мог бы запнуться; и, если он запинался, он падал, а когда он падал, Фингону приходилось останавливаться и снова поднимать его. Не раз Маэдрос терял равновесие настолько зрелищно, что в итоге утаскивал Фингона на пол за собой, и Фингону приходилось восстанавливать дыхание, отряхивать с одежды пыль и кривиться из-за царапин на руках, а потом уже идти дальше. Но он шёл дальше. Они оба шли дальше. Когда они добрались до особенно сильно разрушенной части туннеля, Фингон задумался в нерешительности. Может быть, было бы легче оставить здесь Маэдроса на минутку и пойти вперёд, разведать удобную тропу для них обоих. Потом можно за ним вернуться.  
Он уже готов был так поступить, но, когда он снял руку Маэдроса со своего плеча, его сердце отчаянно дрогнуло. Он не затем искал Маэдроса всё это время, чтобы оставить его тут одного, скорчившегося, в таком месте — нет, даже на минутку. Он немного боялся, что паучья королева приползёт по стенам у них за спиной, или что Маэдрос сам может встать, повернуть, и пойти обратно, вниз, во тьму — Фингону совсем не хотелось ещё раз проходить через эти чёрные двери.  
Тогда — вместе. Пусть Маэдрос бесит его сколько угодно. Фингон тоже может быть упрямым. Они шли через руины, и Фингон смотрел на босые ноги Маэдроса вместо своих, и отводил его от торчащих осколков камня и обрывков липкой паутины, которыми был усыпан пол туннеля. Это означало, что теперь сам Фингон спотыкался и задерживал их — на самом деле много раз — но он понял, что так ему самому спокойнее.  
Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы таким образом дойти до ворот — но они дошли. Фингон боялся, что увидит здесь пауков, которые ждут их в своей паутине, но никого не было. Только зияли чёрные проходы, которые они сделали в покрытом заклёпками железе. С этой стороны всё не казалось таким ужасным — может быть, потому, что на сей раз это был выход. Фингон толкнул Маэдроса к самому широкому отверстию. Висевшие в нём паутины выглядели более тяжёлыми и липкими, чем раньше. Но всё-таки это был выход.  
— Пойдём! — сказал он.  
Если нежелание Маэдроса хоть как-то помочь самому себе выводило его из себя на протяжении всего пути через туннель, у ворот оно стало просто невыносимым. Они были так близки к спасению! Но всё-таки он так и не хотел ничего делать, и было гораздо труднее тащить и толкать его, когда здесь было так мало места, чтобы повернуться, а кругом висела паутина. Фингон едва не заплакал от отчаяния. Но всё-таки он не сдавался, хотя не раз осознавал, что занимается бесполезными уговорами, и он потратил столько времени, снимая с Маэдроса паутину, что совсем уже перестал беспокоиться о себе, а один раз почти безнадёжно запутался.  
У них ушло много времени, чтобы одолеть ворота. Но у них получилось, и теперь они оказались на другой стороне — они, наконец, выбрались из Ангбанда, и оказались на открытом месте в тени пиков Тангородрима. Маэдрос немедленно соскользнул на землю, спиной к воротам. Фингон сел рядом с ним. Серая дорога снова началась там, перед ними. Фингон с радостью бы пошёл прямо по ней, если бы только у него были силы, но он был измучен, весь покрыт паутиной и ему снова пришлось бы тащить Маэдроса за собой. Минутный перерыв. Затем — дорога и пропасть. Он откинул голову назад и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты просто невозможен, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, почему я люблю тебя.  
Затем он замолчал потому, что в голову ему пришли сразу две вещи.  
Первое — это воспоминание; воспоминание, которое недавно ожило в нём: вечер в Химринге во время Долгого мира, старые подначки и старое счастье, _Я не знаю, почему я тебя люблю_ — и Маэдрос, который, смеясь, раскрывает ему объятия. Другое было настоящим откровением — он испытал удивление, ликование, облегчение: это был ответ на вопрос близнецов там, на дороге. «Ты его всё ещё любишь?». Фингон осмелился проникнуть в Ангбанд, вошёл в тронный зал, встретился лицом к лицу с тем пауком — всё ради жалости. Но нечто большее, чем жалость, заставило его протащить Маэдроса всю дорогу вверх по туннелю и через врата.  
Он был так рад, что понял это, что ему было просто необходимо сказать это вслух.  
— Но я тебя люблю, — сказал он. — Люблю!  
— Фингон, — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон посмотрел на него. Его глаза были открыты. Он сел. Выражение его лица было очень печально — но по крайней мере, на его лице было выражение.  
— Ну вот ты наконец, — сказал Фингон.  
— Это действительно ты, — сказал Маэдрос несчастным голосом. — Зачем ты пришёл?  
— Чтобы отвести тебя домой, — сказал Фингон и добавил, — потому что я тебя люблю.  
Маэдрос сказал:  
— Не надо было тебе этого делать.  
— Но я всё равно это сделал.  
— Когда же я заслуживал твоей любви?  
Фингон подумал о давней дружбе в светлой стране, о минутах радости в очень тёмные времена. Но он сказал:  
— Мне кажется, что дело совсем не в этом, правда.  
— Фингон, — сказал Маэдрос. Он склонил голову. Тихим, яростным голосом он проговорил: — Я предпочёл бы вынести любое, ещё более жестокое наказание, которое только может придумать Пустота, чем увидеть тебя тут. Не надо было тебе приходить. Обратной дороги нет! Неужели ты должен оказаться здесь в ловушке ради меня! Фингон, обратного пути не существует.  
— Путь есть! — сказал Фингон. — Если ты о пропасти, то я посоветовался со знатоком и принёс с собой верёвку; она оказалась очень полезна. Давай я попробую, Маэдрос! Я пришёл, чтобы отвести тебя домой, и я всё ещё хочу это сделать. Мы зашли так далеко, и ты не облегчил мой путь. Ты ведь пойдёшь дальше? Признаюсь, я был бы тебе благодарен — хотя я буду тебя тащить всю дорогу, если придётся.  
Маэдрос молча взглянул на него. Фингону показалось, что в его затянутых тенью глазах он увидел искру старого огня.  
— Я пойду, — наконец, ответил он. — Но пути назад нет.  
Фингон встал, и Маэдрос с усилием встал на ноги. Он не взял предложенную ему руку Фингона. Правая его рука кончалась покрытым шрамами обрубком — точно так, же как было в их мире, хотя здесь они и не были в мире, и Фингон не думал, что кто-то из них находится здесь во плоти. В конце концов, он ведь знал, что стало с телом Маэдроса. Хотя он отчаянно пытался не думать об этом всё время, он вспоминал запах горелого мяса, который исходил от факелов в пустой крепости, что осталась у них за спиной. Но у Маэдроса всё равно были все его шрамы: не хватало руки, на щеках — белая полоса после Альквалондэ, следы плети на боку и отпечатки пальцев балрога на предплечье — и то, и другое было видно через покрытые паутиной тряпки, в которые он был одет. Казалось, его дух был привязан к ним. И свою здоровую руку он держал сжатой в кулак, как будто защищая её. Внезапно Фингон понял, что в руке он что-то держит.  
Сильмарилл? Нет, не Сильмарилл: Маэдрос ведь вошёл в огонь, держа Сильмарилл в руке, но он не мог принести его сюда — не мог ведь? Нет! Фингон смог бы увидеть его. Даже гораздо более скудного света звёздного фиала в его руке было достаточно, чтобы тонкая кожа на его собственных пальцах стала прозрачной: как же Сильмарилл мог бы не озарить тьму тронного зала? Это было что-то другое, но что — он понять не мог. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Маэдрос мрачно смотрит ему в лицо.  
— Что такое? — сказал Фингон.  
Маэдрос потряс головой.  
Фингон хотел бы взять его за руку, но было ясно — Маэдрос ему не позволит. То, что он держал, было для него важно. Они шли рядом по серой дороге, не касаясь друг друга. Никто ничего не говорил. Догадка Фингона оказалась верна: теперь гордость Маэдроса снова пробудилась, и он решил идти сам. Он был ещё слаб, и часто останавливался. Фингон замедлил шаг, чтобы они могли идти рядом, и ждал, пока Маэдрос остановится и отдышится. Когда Маэдрос увидел это, он стал мрачен и заставил себя идти быстрее; но из-за этого он стал только запинаться, а потом, когда упал, не смог остановить падение — со своей обрубленной рукой и сжатым кулаком. Он закричал от боли и затем отстранился, когда Фингон попытался помочь ему встать.  
— Я сам могу, — сказал он.  
— Ну хорошо, — ответил Фингон. — Хорошо. — Он снова ждал, на этот раз дольше. Он не смотрел на Маэдроса, который так отчаянно не хотел, чтобы его видели в этом состоянии. Он смотрел вперёд, где было видно иссохшее дерево, которое будто сломанной рукой тянулось на краю пропасти там, вдали. Теперь уже недалеко — сказал он себе снова. Недалеко, недалеко. Обратно, до врат из слоновой кости, было ещё очень далеко — но если идти по дороге, делая по одному шагу, то путь должен когда-то закончиться.  
Маэдрос снова побрёл вперёд. Фингон оставался рядом с ним. Недалеко, недалеко, опять подумал он — и кажется, его шаги звучали в едином ритме с мыслью. Иссохшее дерево становилось всё ближе и ближе. Совсем недалеко.  
Но что-то было не так.  
Сначала Фингон сказал себе, что его глаза обманывает тьма Пустоты. Когда они подошли ближе, он увидел, что это не так. Но он всё ещё шёл вперёд вместе с Маэдросом, прямо к краю пропасти, под иссохшее дерево, так далеко, как они только могли отойти от вершин Тангородрима и чёрных врат под ним; так далеко — но не дальше. Пути дальше не было. Здесь не было верёвки.  
На этой стороне не было ни следа её, и скалы, где Фингон привязал этот конец моста и дважды проверил узлы, были пусты. Фингон напряг глаза; ему показалось, что он всё ещё видит другой конец верёвки, привязанный к выступающей скале на другом конце чёрной пропасти. Там верёвки тоже было немного. Казалось, будто кто-то распилил её, и на дороге блестело что-то — что-то, похожее на брошенный кинжал.  
Кто же это сделал? Какой-нибудь паук, дракон, какая-то блуждающая, злобная тварь Пустоты, какой-то чужак во тьме. На мгновение Фингон даже вспомнил о близнецах, но отбросил эту мысль; он не верил, что они могли бы это сделать, и в любом случае он сомневался, что они отойдут так далеко от стены, которую охраняли. Неважно, кто это был. Верёвки не было. Без неё через пропасть было невозможно перебраться. Фингон в отчаянии смотрел на неё; он достал звёздный фиал, поднял его, чтобы лучше видеть, и лишь убедился в том, что на дороге на дальней стороне пропасти действительно лежит его собственный потерянный кинжал.  
Он обернулся к Маэдросу.  
Маэдрос уже сидел, скорчившись среди скал на краю. Он снова отвернулся от света.  
— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз. — Пути назад нет.  
— Мы можем обойти её и поискать другую переправу, — сказал Фингон. — Или поискать, где она кончается…  
— Она здесь кругом, — сказал Маэдрос. — Наверно, можно туда прыгнуть. Я никогда не осмеливался. Можно посмотреть на то, что там внизу… на что-то из того, что там внизу. Наверно, в любом случае вернёшься сюда, наверх.  
— Маэдрос…  
— Обратного пути нет, — сказал Маэдрос и добавил бесцветным голосом, — Ничего злого нельзя вынести из Пустоты.  
— Должен же быть путь.  
Маэдрос покачал головой.  
— Подумать только, я довёл тебя до такого! — сказал он. — Было время, когда я всё бы отдал, чтобы снова увидеть тебя — но не здесь! Здесь — никогда! Ты, тот, кого я любил — ты был лучшим, что было в моей жизни, — чтобы _ты_ стал здесь пленником ради _меня_ …  
Он разрыдался.  
Фингон сел рядом с ним; тот продолжал плакать. Камни за его спиной были холодными и неровными. Он поставил рядом с собой звёздный фиал — туда, где он не мешал бы Маэдросу, но всё-таки его самого этот свет успокаивал. Если ему больше не увидеть никакого другого света, то к чему было его беречь. Плечи Маэдроса вздрагивали от рыданий. Фингон подумал о доме: о Солнце, Луне и звёздах, о звуке волн, которые разбиваются о берега Эрессеа, о голосах певцов, которые поднимаются в ночи, о праздниках и танцах, о зелёной траве, о ветре в деревьях. Братья будут скорбеть по нему — и мать тоже, ведь она уже потеряла так много. И он подумал о вратах из слоновой кости; представил, как возвращается к ним вместе с Маэдросом — только для того, чтобы увидеть, что для одного из них путь заказан. Смог ли бы он это вынести? Смог ли бы он бросить Маэдроса, оставить его там — ради дома, ради неба под звёздами? Или всё-таки сам он решил бы остаться там и не бросать Маэдроса одного? Смог бы ли он в любом случае после этого жить в мире с собой?  
Ему не придётся это узнать. Они здесь. Здесь они и останутся. И близнецы: не будет второго шанса попытаться их спасти. Фингон подумал, что в целом его больше всего печалит именно это. Всё-таки он так хотел попробовать. А что до остального… он снова положил руку на костлявое плечо Маэдроса. Он почувствовал, как тот весь дрожит от горя.  
— Послушай, — сказал он. — Если я добрался сюда и у меня не получилось ничего, кроме как преподать урок этой паучихе, показав ей, каково это — получить стрелу в глаз, и заодно стащить тебя с этого трона — то я всё равно рад, что пришёл. — Маэдрос ничего не ответил. Теперь он плакал молча. Фингон подумал ещё кое о чём. — И я не думаю, что самое лучшее в твоей жизни — я, — сказал он. — Элронд Передэл ещё обитает в Валиноре — и я встретил Элроса, когда сбился с дороги. У него всё ещё тот самый меч, что ты дал ему.  
Тогда Маэдрос поднял глаза.  
— Элрос? — хрипло выговорил он. На его лице были слёзы. Липкие серые волокна остались у него в волосах; они так свалялись с его рыжими прядями, что казалось, что они растут здесь. И щёки у него ввалились, платье было изорвано, глаза тусклы и полны тени, кроме тех уголков, где ещё горели последние искры красного пламени — но в них не было столько тьмы, как думал Фингон. Там, в тронном зале, ему показалось, что всё слишком плохо — может, так, а может быть, самое худшее смыли эти слёзы.  
— Ты его здесь видел? — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Видел, — сказал Фингон, и потом он сообразил, что Маэдрос, может быть, не знает, что случилось, и объяснил: — Элрос выбрал участь Людей. Наверное, мы ведь находимся здесь за пределами этого мира! По-моему, его не слишком волновало всё, что ползает тут во тьме. Он убил дракона: если бы не он, то дракон бы убил меня.  
— Дракон! — сказал Маэдрос, и всхлипнул — это могло быть и рыдание, и смех. — Это на него похоже. Участь Людей? Правда? Да, он никогда не был высокого мнения об эльфах. — Маэдрос замолчал и потом добавил с мрачной насмешкой, — У него были на то свои причины.  
— Он спас мне жизнь, — сказал Фингон. — Перед таким мечником любой дрогнет.  
Взгляд Маэдроса был обращён в ничто.  
— Я сказал, что они должны знать, — мягко заметил он. — Маглор не хотел учить их пользоваться оружием; давай, говорит, не будем растить их для войны; но я подумал обо всём, что видел в Средиземье, и сказал, что они должны знать. Не самые красивые уроки для детей. Меня они не любили — да и как они могли меня любить? Да я и не хотел этого. Неправильно было бы от них этого ждать — после того, как Эльвинг от меня бежала. Знаю, как они меня прозвали. Маглор о них заботился — а я только учил их искусству сражаться на мечах. Оба они учились быстро — Элронд был быстрее, а Элрос — яростнее. В конце концов, он превзошёл меня, и я отдал ему твой меч: храброе у него было сердце, и это казалось справедливым — и кроме того, он был так высок! Я надеялся, что никогда ему не придётся пользоваться им; а если уж будет, то пусть он вонзит его в меня, раз ему всё время в глубине души этого немного хотелось. Но такой возможности у него никогда не было. Дракон — дракон! Совсем как его отец раньше… И что, он был доволен собой, раз сразил его? Ах, нет, не говори: знаю, что доволен.  
— Конечно, — сказал Фингон. — Он — достойный сын Эарендила! И тварь была немалая. Но ведь в жизни, Маэдрос, в жизни ему редко нужен был этот меч. Он стал самым могущественным из всех королей Людей и жил долго и счастливо во время мира.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Маэдрос. Он посмотрел Фингону в глаза, слегка улыбаясь. Это выражение казалось таким странным на его измождённом лице. Он робко спросил: — А Элронд?  
— Иногда твои уроки были нужны ему, — сказал Фингон. — Две Эпохи этого мира прожил он в Средиземье после того, как выбрал участь эльдар, а в Средиземье никогда надолго не воцарялся мир. Саурон недолго ждал: он встал на место своего древнего хозяина и ему удалось сделать много дурного. Но всё же он достиг меньшего, чем мог бы, ибо Элронд — и другие, столь же мудрые, как он — были на своём посту. Тёмный Властелин, наконец, был повержен окончательно, и этого могло бы не случиться, если бы не Дом Элронда в Туманных горах, если бы не покой и защита, которые он мог даровать на время тем, кто бежал от Тени. По крайней мере, так мне говорили!.. Меня там не было. Но из-за Моря к нам доходили рассказы об этом.  
— А теперь он обитает в Валиноре, — сказал Маэдрос. — Как и ты?  
— Да, я обитал там — на Тол Эрессеа, с большинством возвратившихся Изгнанников.  
А потом, поскольку Маэдрос, кажется, боялся спрашивать, Фингон начал рассказывать ему разное — о всяких мелких делах, всякие семейные сплетни — про неприятности, в которые в последнее время попадал Аргон, про долгожданную свадьбу Финрода и Амариэ. Говорил он долго. Ему казалось, что ничего не надо утаивать. Истории о доме были чем-то вроде света звёздного фиала: они были всем, что могло поддержать их тут, и было бы глупо отмеривать их, как паёк. И ему казалось нечестным, чтобы у него, Фингона было всего настолько больше, чем у Маэдроса, раз уж они оказались тут вместе. И он делился пережитым, и делился, и делился, он говорил, пока почти не охрип — и он считал своей большой победой, что ему удалось заставить Маэдроса чуть-чуть рассмеяться, когда он рассказал ему историю про Тургона и хоббичью нору. Бесконечная ночь давила на них со всех сторон, и перед ними лежала бездонная пропасть, а сзади над ними нависала чёрная твердыня. Пути отсюда не было. Не было пути обратно. Горе укоренялось глубоко в сердце Фингона сейчас, когда он говорил о доме и о всех вещах, которые ему уже никогда не узнать снова. Но он выбрал этот путь прежде всего ради любви — и он отказывался сожалеть об этом.  
Наконец, он больше уже не мог говорить. Маэдрос наклонился, поставив локоть на своё колено, опершись головой на сжатый кулак и поглядел на него.  
— Спасибо тебе! — сказал он. — Спасибо тебе! — Он запнулся. — Мои братья…  
Фингон знал, что он спросит.  
— Пятеро всё ещё в Мандосе, — сказал он. — А Маглор всё ещё бродит в изгнании.  
— Но не здесь же, — сказал Маэдрос. Вид его и голос были печальны, но Фингон подумал, что он тоже почувствовал какое-то облегчение. — Изгнанник в Средиземье… ах, и это, наверное, всё тоже из-за меня! Но всё-таки не здесь.  
— Даже ты не обязательно должен был здесь оказаться, Маэдрос, — сказал Фингон. — Призыв Мандоса…  
— Не обязательно напоминать мне, что я идиот, — сказал Маэдрос резко. Он закрыл глаза. Через какое-то мгновение он сказал жалобным голосом: — И ты здесь — ты! Только не считай меня неблагодарным. Но всё-таки… я довёл тебя до такого!  
— Маэдрос… — сказал Фингон, потому что в этом почувствовал жалость к себе. Нет, Маэдрос не заставлял Фингона прийти сюда искать его. Никто не заставлял.  
Но Маэдрос ничего не сказал. Его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, и лоб покоился на сжатом кулаке; он не говорил ни слова. Фингон снова взглянул на провал, но ничего не изменилось. Конечно же, нет — почему бы? Верёвки не было, а другой у него не будет.  
Он снова взглянул на Маэдроса. Как же ужасно он изменился — и в то же время как всё это было знакомо. Нет, он совсем не мог сказать, что какой-то безумный, жестокий чужак принял имя и облик того, кого любил Фингон, и совершил столько жутких преступлений. Фингон подумал, что он сам почти убедил себя, что это действительно так — давным-давно, когда он впервые услышал рассказы об этом. Но нет: он любил именно Маэдроса — и это был тот самый Маэдрос, который пал. Это был тот самый Маэдрос, который предал его в Альквалондэ, тот, что приветствовал его на скалах Химринга, целовал его руку на зелёной долине Ард-гален, достал в Дориате из ножен тот меч, что Фингон дал ему. Тот самый Маэдрос, что выбрал путь на Сирион, — в этом не было сомнений после всего, что видел Фингон, зная всё, что он знал о своих кузенах: ему не нужны были эти видения в Пустоте, чтобы понять, что ни Амрас, ни Маглор не выбирали этот злой путь. Именно Маэдрос заставил Маглора продолжать тогда, когда он скорее хотел бы уступить, — и это Маэдрос выбрал пропасть, выбрал пламя и тень, пытаясь, наконец, стать хозяином своего собственного наказания.  
И всё-таки это был тот Маэдрос, которого Фингон любил. Он научил Элронда и Элроса владеть мечом, потому что он любил их и боялся, что это понадобится им. Чужак так бы тоже не сделал.  
Ему тяжко было знать всё это. Но Фингон был рад, что знает. Да, думал он, рад — глядя на знакомое, измождённое лицо Маэдроса, на натянутые линии боли, которые очертили его лоб и уста. Он был рад, что знает, а это значило, что он рад быть здесь. Он ничего не сказал. У них будет ещё целая вечность — которую они могут провести, беседуя друг с другом. Сейчас Фингон готов был довольствоваться лишь взглядом.  
Он посмотрел.  
И наконец, он нахмурился.  
— Маэдрос, — сказал он, — что ты там держишь?  
Маэдрос не стал открывать глаз.  
— К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения, — сказал он.  
Фингон всё смотрел на него. Он не мог не нахмуриться. Хотя Маэдрос сидел тихо, выражение его лица поминутно менялось, и каждый раз морщины боли становились всё глубже. Его кулак сжимался и разжимался, костяшки пальцев снова и снова белели, и эти мелкие движения сопровождались болью на его лице.  
— Тебе от этого больно, — сказал Фингон. — Тебе от этого было больно всё время?  
— Не надо об этом, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Маэдрос, что это такое? — сказал Фингон. Он ведь был уверен, что это невозможно, но…  
— Это _действительно_ Сильмарилл?  
Маэдрос коротко, горько рассмеялся — _ха_!  
— Тогда что же это?  
— Это не имеет с тобой ничего общего, Фингон, я же сказал, — ответил Маэдрос. — Оставь это. Оставь меня.  
Но всё-таки лицо его было исчерчено всё углублявшимися линиями боли.  
— Не оставлю, — сказал Фингон. — По крайней мере, покажи мне!  
Маэдрос лишь прижал сжатый кулак к груди, и всем телом скорчился ещё больше вокруг него. Это была почти та же самая поза, в которой Фингон нашёл его, когда он был весь покрыт паутиной. Фингон потянулся и Маэдрос отдёрнулся. Фингон не отступил. Он не мог видеть, как Маэдрос так поступает с собой. Он положил руку на сжатый кулак Маэдроса: он хотел осторожно отжать его пальцы. Маэдрос отдёрнулся и яростно посмотрел на него: он занёс руку будто для удара. Фингон изумлённо воззрился на него. Словно из ниоткуда, в глазах Маэдроса вспыхнуло алое пламя.  
Маэдрос застыл, когда глаза их встретились. Тут же у него будто всё рухнуло внутри.  
— Прости меня, прости меня! — жалобно сказал он. Затем он заморгал, как будто снова ужаленный какой-то невидимой болью.  
— Маэдрос, — сказал Фингон, — _что_ же это такое? — Маэдрос сейчас выглядел только несчастным. — Ладно, неважно, — тут же решил Фингон. — Мне всё равно. Только выброси это!  
— Я не могу, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Можешь. Конечно, можешь!  
— Фингон, я _не могу_.  
— Даже здесь, в Пустоте? — сказал Фингон. — Да какая разница? Где же выбросить что-нибудь, как не здесь?  
— Это последнее, что у меня осталось, — сказал Маэдрос. — Это моё. — Огонь в нём замерцал на мгновение, и затем, казалось, разгорелся сильнее. Он стал снова больше похож на прежнего себя, но сейчас смотреть на это было нелегко.  
— Оно причиняет тебе боль, — сказал Фингон.  
— Но всё-таки оно моё.  
— Маэдрос, пожалуйста!  
— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. Он выглядел мрачным. — Прости, Фингон! Но нет.  
Фингон снова потянулся, и на этот раз Маэдрос не отшатнулся, не отодвинулся. Фингон мог чувствовать, как в нём нарастает, звеня, напряжение, когда Фингон сжал свои руки вокруг кулака Маэдроса с побелевшими костяшками пальцев. Выражение его лица было очень холодным. Если бы Фингон попытался действовать силой, они, может быть, действительно бы подрались — подумал он. Он не хотел заставлять Маэдроса делать что бы то ни было. Его руки продолжали лежать на его руке; он наклонил голову, положил её на них; потом он поднёс кулак Маэдроса к своим губам и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.  
— Не хочешь — не надо, — сказал он. — Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты это сделал. Мне тяжело видеть, что тебе больно.  
— Я же не могу! — сказал Маэдрос снова, но теперь его голос звучал не мрачно, а беспомощно, и когда Фингон поднял глаза, выражение лица Маэдроса тоже стало беспомощным.  
Некоторое время они глядели друг на друга. Наконец, Фингон сказал:  
— А ты пробовал?  
Маэдрос покачал головой. Казалось, он сейчас вот-вот снова заплачет.  
Фингону тоже хотелось плакать. Он снова наклонил голову над рукой Маэдроса и второй раз поцеловал его побелевшие костяшки пальцев, и сказал:  
— Тебе приходится нести достаточно горя и стыда и без того, чтобы заставлять себя переживать ещё больше боли — да ещё и в таком месте. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты отбросил это. Я знаю, какой ты упрямый — но я бы умолял тебя, если бы только думал, что ты меня послушаешь!  
— Фингон… — сказал Маэдрос сдавленным голосом.  
Фингон тогда мог бы действительно оставить его в покое. Конечно, достаточно было и того, что Маэдросу уже больно. Не было нужды доводить его до слёз из-за того, что он не мог или не хотел изменить. Но когда он нагнулся, склонив голову, прижимаясь к сжатой руке Маэдроса, ему показалось, что он слышит, как что-то говорит с ним. Может быть, это был лишь голос его собственного сердца. Но оно, казалось, говорило: _попроси_!  
Фингон поднял глаза и его глаза встретились с глазами Маэдроса, — и он от всего сердца сказал:  
— Пожалуйста!  
Маэдрос выдернул свою руку из рук Фингона. На его щеках были слёзы, но, когда он заговорил, в голосе его не было горя. В нём ничего не было, кроме гнева.  
— Ну ладно! Ладно! — яростно сказал он. — Если это для тебя так много значит!  
Но всё-таки ещё мгновение он колебался. Затем лицо его перекосилось, и он протянул свою руку над пропастью. Ему даже не нужно было двигаться, чтобы сделать это. Они были так близко к краю. Маэдрос ждал ещё мгновение; его лицо кривилось. Затем он разжал кулак. Фингон увидел последний из его шрамов, бледный и жуткий: ожоги на руке от священного света Сильмариллов. Посредине лежало что-то маленькое и чёрненькое. Маленький паучок — подумал Фингон. Но нет, это был острый кусочек умершего камня — нет, разбитый осколок чёрного стекла, совсем, как та стена, что окружала его тюрьму.  
Затем со вздохом, будто делая над собой страшное усилие, Маэдрос перевернул руку, и оно — что бы это ни было — упало во тьму. Фингон тогда увидел, что это был разбитый осколок алмаза — нет, крошечное искристое пламя… нет, ни то, и ни другое. Прямо перед тем, как навеки исчезнуть в пропасти, оно, казалось, засверкало бледным светом. Это как будто бы была жемчужина…  
Чем бы это ни было, оно исчезло. Маэдрос сжал свою открытую ладонь один раз, другой. На лице его было какое-то жуткое выражение. Казалось, ему не менее больно, чем раньше. И когда Фингон посмотрел на него, что-то словно погасло и сжалось в нём. Он выглядел седым и печальным; изувеченным и старым. Он был пламенем — а теперь он стал пеплом.  
— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Его больше нет. Ты счастлив?  
— Конечно же нет! — сказал Фингон.  
Но, по крайней мере, теперь он смог сделать то, что до сих пор он сделать ему было нельзя. Он потянулся и взял Маэдроса за руку. Шрам от Сильмарилла был старым и поблескивал. Фингон прижал свою ладонь к его ладони, их пальцы переплелись, и тут же он привлёк Маэдроса к себе.  
Наконец-то это были настоящие объятья — руки его обвились вокруг тощего тела Маэдроса, и он спрятал своё лицо в его волосы, свалявшиеся, грязные, перенизанные паутиной, они дурно пахли — но это был он, это был он. Лишь через несколько мгновений руки Маэдроса, в свою очередь, обвили его, и он прижал своё лицо к плечу Фингона, и запустил руку в его волосы. Он пропустил косы Фингона по всей длине через свою ладонь — он так часто делал это раньше. Потом он запустил пальцы в волосы Фингона и притянул его ещё ближе, так что никакого промежутка между ними уже не было. Фингон зажмурил глаза: сейчас он просто чувствовал.  
— Это ты, — сказал он, — это ты.  
— Это я, — согласился Маэдрос — хотя в голосе его не было полной уверенности.  
Они просидели так долгое время. Наконец, Маэдрос слегка засмеялся; теперь он уже не сжимал волосы Фингона, а поглаживал их. Самому Фингону совсем не хотелось трогаться с места. Конечно, и идти-то было особо некуда. Кажется, здесь было самое лучшее место, которое он только мог бы найти в Пустоте. Маэдрос осторожно гладил его волосы, коснулся затылка, в какой-то момент задел арфу, все струны которой обиженно зазвенели.  
— Прости, — прошептал он, но Фингон ещё теснее прижал его и ничего-ничего не сказал.  
Тогда Маэдрос отодвинулся от него. Фингон поднял на него глаза, готовый запротестовать. Маэдрос спросил:  
— Ты это слышал?  
— Что слышал? — сказал Фингон.  
Но теперь он действительно услышал. Где-то, далеко-далеко, раздался стремительный звук. Сначала он был лишь чуть громче шёпота, но потом быстро стал громче, и громче, пока не превратился в рёв. В этом рёве слышалось ворчание, и стон, и глубокое, гулкое эхо, и он всё становился громче — Фингон вскочил на ноги и взял свой звёздный фиал — и громче, и громче, но он всё ещё не видел, откуда же он идёт. Маэдрос тоже встал. Они оглянулись, посмотрели друг на друга, а стремительный звук нарастал и нарастал, и потом, когда Фингон наконец, услышал последнюю ноту великого хора звуков — плеск — они оба немедленно посмотрели в провал.  
Далеко, внизу, во тьме, вздымалась белая пена.  
Или, по крайней мере, она была далеко, когда они впервые заметили её. Однако вода поднималась так быстро, что через несколько секунд она была лишь в нескольких ярдах от них, а затем первые пенящиеся волны вылились за край провала и омыли их ноги. Маэдрос, босой, вскрикнул от холода. Фингон внезапно вспомнил о сгнившей лодке, которую он видел на другом берегу. Это была совсем не пропасть. Это была река!  
Они с Маэдросом обменялись потрясёнными взглядами. Новые и новые волны обрушились на скалистый край пропасти. Река ещё не кончила подниматься. На самом деле, хотя пропасть уже закрылась, волны становились всё больше и больше — и вода всё продолжала реветь и бурлить, и яростные, окутанные пеной водовороты начали крутиться на ней там, где течение было сильнее всего. Волна омыла скалистые выступы на краю и плеснула Фингону до коленей. Сломанный ствол иссохшего дерева, наконец, сломался под её напором — ровно надвое. Волны быстро и радостно унесли свою добычу, и водовороты схватили бревно и начали бешено крутить его. Затем ещё одна могучая волна плеснула через край. Когда она обрушилась наземь, Фингон почувствовал брызги у себя на лице. Отходя назад, волны начали рвать на части дорогу из паутины, а потоп всё продолжал подниматься.  
— Вода идёт сюда! — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Бежим! — сказал Фингон.


	8. Chapter 8

Вместе они побежали чуть-чуть впереди потопа. Они неслись по серой дороге, а пенящаяся вода крутилась у их ног. Фингон оглянулся и увидел огромную волну, которая катилась за ними через мрак, как тёмная стена. Если она упадёт на них, их снесёт водой. Куда бежать? — выбора не было. Он вспрыгнул на один из нижних склонов чёрных гор; Маэдрос следовал за ним. Тёмная волна бросилась на уродливый склон могучим облаком белой пены, и они на мгновение остановились, зачарованные её величием.  
Затем Фингон увидел, что за нею катится другая стена воды, ещё выше. У них не было времени стоять и пялиться.  
— Сюда! — сказал он, и им удалось уйти от волны как раз перед тем, как она тоже разбилась о скалу, ревя, рокоча и расстилая полотнища белой пены, и снова Фингон почувствовал у себя на лице брызги. Он мог ощутить и их вкус — слабый намёк на соль. Море, подумал он — море!  
Когда вторая волна отступила, она отступила недалеко. Серую дорогу уже затопило. Тёмная вода с кромкой белоснежной пены жадно грызла подножия Тангородрима. Она вливалась во врата Ангбанда, и у ворот возникали яростные, крутящиеся водовороты.  
— Море! — сказал Маэдрос, останавливаясь и снова глядя на воду.  
Фингон взял его за руку и потащил вверх по склону горы. Маэдрос спотыкался, поспевая за ним. Он всё время оборачивался и смотрел.  
— Я знаю! — наконец, сказал Фингон. — И оно чудесно, но я не хотел бы в нём утонуть!  
Маэдрос удивлённо рассмеялся.  
— Наверно, нет! — сказал он.  
Они быстро карабкались вверх, покуда не добрались до железного прута, который проходил по верху ворот; но и ворот теперь уже не было. Маленькие волны разбивались о двойной ряд кольев, увенчивавших ворота. Фингон испугался, как бы Маэдрос не потерял равновесие, но тот бежал по ненадёжному пути так же легко, как сам Фингон: наверное, где-то между краем пропасти и этим местом к нему вернулась часть прежней силы. Они шли дальше, вверх, на гору. А гора уменьшалась с каждым мгновением. Вода постепенно поглощала Тангородрим, и Фингону с Маэдросом с трудом удавалось обгонять её. Дорога была так же опасна, как и два предыдущих раза, когда Фингон взбирался по ней. «Ладно, третий раз — алмаз!» — мелькнула безумная мысль у него в голове. Маэдросу с одной рукой, конечно, было ещё труднее: он уже не отказывался от помощи, когда Фингон предлагал её. Один раз Фингону пришлось подтягиваться на крутой отрог горы, пока Маэдрос ждал, а вода уже была ему выше колен; только взобравшись, он смог обернуться, и поднять к себе Маэдроса.  
Они шли всё выше и выше, пока не добрались до плоского, усыпанного щебнем, участка под скалой — там, где висели адамантовые цепи. Здесь Фингон остановился. Насколько он знал, дороги дальше уже не было, а вода уже дошла ему до щиколоток.  
— Сюда! — сказал Маэдрос, и он потянул Фингона вверх, на то, что с площадки казалось разваливающейся грудой камней. Действительно, это и была груда камней, но с её верхушки было легко перепрыгнуть на ещё одну груду, повыше, а оттуда — на вершину скалы, которая свисала под безумным углом со склона главной горы, и если пробежать по ней до конца и перепрыгнуть — и не побояться острых камней там, где прыгаешь, то оттуда вела дорога на такую же скалу на следующей горе над ними. Приземление оказалось не таким страшным, как могло бы быть — скала уже была наполовину под водой. Фингон прыгнул первым и поймал Маэдроса, когда тот последовал за ним. Вместе они пошли по воде и с плеском перебрались обратно на склон.  
Здесь наверх вела ещё одна зловещая тропа. Теперь Маэдрос вёл его, а Фингон следовал за ним.  
— У меня было очень много времени, — крикнул Маэдрос через плечо, — чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть, что тут, наверху! — Ему приходилось говорить громко, чтобы Фингон услышал его сквозь шум волн. Фингон оглянулся на центральный пик. Они уже взобрались достаточно высоко, чтобы оказаться на том же уровне, что адамантовые оковы. Маэдрос мог бы видеть эту тропу отсюда. Но, кажется, он относился к этому вполне жизнерадостно — и теперь тропинка их спасла.  
Наконец, карабкаться стало уже некуда. Они добрались до вершины — хотя теперь это уже была не вершина. От Тангородрима не осталось ничего — лишь три низеньких, чёрных острова в широком тёмном океане. Центральный всё ещё был самым высоким. Это была зловещего вида скала, но пока Фингон и Маэдрос смотрели, последняя огромная волна разбилась об него, и вся чёрная вершина среднего пика рухнула, и её поглотила пена. На её месте ничего не осталось.  
Маэдрос улыбался. Он сказал:  
— Всегда жалел, что не видел, как она рухнула!  
— Ну теперь увидел, — сказал Фингон и тоже улыбнулся.  
Вода перестала подниматься. Могучих валов уже не было. Теперь маленькие волны мягко разбивались о чёрный камень. Фингон сел и смотрел на них, и Маэдрос сел рядом с ним. На чёрном острове как раз хватало места для них двоих. Не было видно ничего, кроме двойной тьмы: чёрный бессветный океан, а над ним — вечная ночь. Тем не менее, Фингон улыбался. Конечно, здесь было темно — но эта тьма была лучше, чем та, что была раньше. Теперь у них было море — и одним своим существованием море создавало небосвод. Это был чёрный и беззвёздный небосвод — но любое небо было лучше, чем никакого. Он прислонился к тощему плечу Маэдроса.  
Маэдрос обвил его рукой.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал он через мгновение, — я рад, что ты тут.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Фингон.  
— Хотя я этого и не заслуживаю, — сказал Маэдрос. Теперь в его голосе не было жалости к себе. Он просто отметил факт.  
— Так и Тургон сказал, — ответил Фингон. — Но всё-таки всё равно это тут не при чём, скажу я тебе. — -  
— И с твоей стороны было очень глупо сюда приходить.  
— Да, и Ирмо тоже так сказал!  
— Мудрейший из твоих братьев и Повелитель Снов! Фингон, неужели ты никогда не слушаешь мудрых советов?  
— Ну может быть, когда-нибудь, — сказал Фингон. Он неохотно отодвинулся от Маэдроса, чтобы погрузить руки в воду. Она была холодной, но не ледяной — может быть, холодной, как родник в Хитлуме. Фингон брызнул немного воды себе на лицо, и это сразу его приободрило. Тогда он вспомнил, что всё ещё весь в паутине после того, как они так уныло пробирались через врата Ангбанда. Он зачерпнул ещё несколько раз воды и смыл всё самое неприятное. В холодной воде липкий шёлк паутины быстро растворялся. Фингон провёл мокрыми руками по волосам, ещё и ещё сдирая паучьи нити, смывая их в тёмное море. Теперь ему стало гораздо лучше. Наконец, он обернулся к Маэдросу, который молча следил за ним, и приподнял брови.  
— Ты жутко выглядишь, — сказал он. — И от тебя пахнет.  
Маэдрос дёрнулся. Затем он рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Ну спасибо большое!  
Но всё-таки он подошёл, встал на колени рядом с Фингоном и стал смывать самые противные куски паутины, что всё ещё были на нём. Фингон помогал ему как мог. Самое худшее были его волосы: они совсем свалялись и все были забиты паутиной, и даже когда паутину отрывали, оставались дурно пахнущие, свалявшиеся колтуны. Через какой-то момент Фингон достал звёздный фиал. Маэдрос отшатнулся от света, но затем обернулся, посмотрел и сказал не без удивления:  
— Это не так уж плохо!  
После он снова некоторое время смотрел; потом заморгал и скосил глаза, и снова отвернулся. Но он продолжал украдкой посматривать на белый огонёк.  
Между тем Фингон попытался воспользоваться светом, при которым всё было лучше видно, чтобы распутать некоторые пряди в волосах Маэдроса. Но это было безнадёжно — Маэдрос моргал и ворчал, когда он тянул за них. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Фингон понял, что не все бесцветные пряди — это паутина. Волосы Маэдроса частично поседели. Фингону было очень жаль тот медный, яркий цвет, который он помнил. Но седые волосы были не так уж плохи. Они серебряные — подумал он. Как у Фродо Кольценосца.  
— Ну хватит! — сказал, наконец, Маэдрос. — По-моему, ты уже сделал столько, сколько можно. — Сейчас он действительно выглядел получше, да и пах — тоже. Фингон снова сел рядом с ним. Он поставил звёздный фиал между ними.  
— А _это_ что такое? — сказал Маэдрос. — Похоже на…  
Он осёкся.  
— Его Галадриэль сделала, — сказал Фингон. — Чтобы он стал светом в тёмных местах. Это свет Эарендила — я хочу сказать, звезды.  
— Значит, всё-таки в нём есть что-то от моего отца, — сказал Маэдрос. — Темнее места не найти!  
Он посмотрел туда, за чёрное море. Фингон тоже смотрел. Там ничего не было.  
— Пути обратно нет, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Нет; но по мне так это лучше, чем пропасть, — сказал Фингон. — Я-то безусловно предпочту это Ангбанду с его паучьей королевой.  
— Море! Откуда же оно взялось? — сказал Маэдрос и удивлённо потряс головой; потом снова взял Фингона за руку. Фингон крепко сжал её. Он взял в другую руку звёздный фиал и поднял его: хотел попробовать, не удастся ли заметить то самое сломанное дерево. Сейчас он чувствовал к нему какую-то привязанность, и ему хотелось знать, что с ним сталось.  
Никакого плавучего дерева там не было. Но тут Маэдрос вскрикнул. Там, где свет звёздного стекла падал на тёмную воду, он освещал тропу, — тропу, которая, казалось, не состояла ни из чего, кроме бледного огня. Она была подобна следу, которое оставляет за собой Солнце, опускаясь за западные волны за берегами Средиземья — такая же дорожка, но не столь буйного цвета.  
— Это не дорога, — сказал Маэдрос. — Она не может быть дорогой. Отсюда дороги нет. Мы же на горе!  
— Мы на острове, — сказал Фингон. Он встал. Глубоко вздохнул. Очень может быть, что сейчас ему будет очень холодно и мокро.  
Он встал на дорогу света — и она удержала его.  
Фингон рассмеялся, и повернулся к Маэдросу.  
— Пошли! — сказал он.  
— Обратно дороги нет, — сказал Маэдрос, но всё-таки встал.  
Фингон протянул ему руку.  
— Нет, — сказал он, — но может быть, есть дорога вперёд!

***

Они пошли по дороге света. Она казалась очень опасной. Они не могли видеть дальше ничего, кроме пятна света, освещённого звёздным фиалом — а это было совсем немного, и их тропа бледнела и исчезала у них за спиной, когда они шли дальше. Но Фингон держал Маэдроса за руку, и держал, подняв, фиал, и у него была надежда.  
У них было море, и небо, и свет во тьме; и если уж ему надо было идти через Пустоту, гораздо лучше было идти не одному. Никто из них много не говорил. Глубокая вода омывала сапоги Фингона и обнажённые ступни Маэдроса. Пауков не было. Фингон представил себе паучью королеву, которая прячется там, в своём логове с шестью стрелами в глазу — и понадеялся, что она утонула.  
— Может, здесь всё-таки есть драконы, — сказал Маэдрос, как будто отвечая на его мысль.  
— Не думаю, что огненный змий может плавать, — сказал Фингон.  
— Некоторые умеют летать! — сказал Маэдрос, но тон его был гораздо менее мрачен, чем слова.  
Наконец, дорога света как будто бы кончилась. Она никуда не привела. Они стояли на крошечном пятачке светлой воды — всё ещё посреди тьмы. Однако звёздный фиал больше ничего не осветил.  
— И что ж теперь? — сказал Маэдрос. — Я же тебе говорил! Нам лучше пойти обратно.  
— Нет, — сказал Фингон. Он передал фиал Маэдросу. — Подержи-ка!  
Маэдрос что-то удивлённо пробормотал и чуть не выронил сосуд. Вид у него был такой, словно он ждал, что стекло обожжёт его. Но оно не жгло — Фингон и не думал, что оно будет жечь. Маэдрос поднял свет повыше. Фингон огляделся, и потом осторожно шагнул вперёд.  
— Фингон! — воскликнул Маэдрос в тревоге.  
— Оно твёрдое! — сказал Фингон. Чёрная вода была лишь тонкой плёнкой на чём-то широком и тёмном под нею. — Мы можем здесь пройти.  
Они прошли вперёд чуть дальше, и Маэдрос тревожно вскрикнул: он действительно уронил фиал в неглубокую воду под их ногами, пытаясь оттащить Фингона от края скалы, которую он не видел. Упавший фиал осветил колышущееся озерцо света. Вода медленно качалась над краем, разрастаясь удивительным, тонким занавесом воды, который непрерывно вливался во тьму — водопад, который тянулся так далеко, как только Фингон мог видеть в обе стороны. Он обернулся на океан, поглотивший узилище Маэдроса. Он не стал мельче. Может быть, и ещё больше воды вздымалось там из бездны. Тогда он понял, где они оказались.  
— Мы же стоим на стене! — сказал он. Он думал, что она шла вверх без конца; она выглядела так, как будто шла вверх без конца. Но нет. Они стояли на вершине стены. Он снова заглянул через край — хотя Маэдрос нервно позвал его по имени. Может быть, близнецы там, внизу? Их было не видать, и пути вниз не было. Но там, далеко-далеко внизу, он мог разглядеть тоненькую серую ленточку. Это была та самая дорога из паутины, что казалась такой широкой и прямой, когда он подошёл к вратам.  
— Подойди, посмотри! — сказал Фингон.  
— Я бы не хотел, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Нет, ты посмотри! — сказал Фингон.  
Маэдрос подошёл и встал рядом с ним — и увидел то, что видел он. Серая дорога растворялась по мере того, как на неё лился водопад. Когда они смотрели, как она исчезает, они услышали громкий, стонущий звук, как будто камень и металл стонали под чудовищным напором. Потом, далеко под ними, врата разломались, и пенящаяся река вылилась через них во тьму. Фингон представил себе, как океан за их спинами всё разливается и разливается, смывая всю дорогу из паутины с начала до конца, всю дорогу — и всё, что лежало вдоль неё. Всё, доброе и злое, все прекрасные и отвратительные воспоминания, всё, всё, вплоть до призрака Валинора неомрачённого — пусть всё это утонет, утонет, как Белерианд и ляжет омытым под это тёмное море.  
Фингону подумалось, что и врата из слоновой кости тоже могут затонуть.  
Ладно, он и так не особо надеялся до них добраться.  
— Надеюсь, близнецам удалось убежать отсюда, — сказал он, глядя, как тёмные воды, клубясь, выливаются из ворот.  
— Ты всё-таки встретил их, — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон посмотрел на него. Он выглядел очень несчастным.  
— Я не был уверен, что ты меня слышал, когда я говорил с паучьей королевой, — сказал он.  
— Тебя? Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. — Но её я слышал. — Он скорчился на краю и подобрал звёздный фиал; он безнадёжно смотрел в водный мрак внизу. — Я так и не смог их найти! — сказал он.  
— Я уверен, что они спаслись, — сказал Фингон. — Конечно, спаслись. Конечно, они должны были уйти. Зачем было стоять тут и охранять тюрьму, раз она теперь пуста? Но в сердце его был страх. Ведь они были всего лишь детьми.  
— Ладно, стоя здесь, мы ничего не сможем сделать, — вот и всё, что он смог сказать. — Может быть, если мы пойдём дальше, то найдём спуск. Потом можем поискать их вместе.  
Радости Маэдросу это не прибавило. Но он отдал фиал обратно Фингону и согласился пойти с ним по верху стены. Они не могли знать, в каком направлении идти. Фингон просто предположил — и пошёл направо. Они шли рядом по этой тёмной высоте, слыша, как водопад льётся вниз, и как маленькие волны омывают их ноги по пути.  
Они шли уже какое-то время, как Маэдрос сказал:  
— Посмотри-ка туда!  
Он подошёл и присел у края. Фингон поднёс туда свет, и увидел, что занавес водопада тут разорван узкой, скользкой лестницей, которая как-то неуверенно извивалась туда-сюда по отвесной поверхности стены. Тропинка эта казалась очень опасной, и Фингон не видел, что там, внизу. Но Маэдрос умоляюще глянул на него; и конечно, они вряд ли могли рассчитывать найти спуск получше. Фингон не сомневался — они должны поискать близнецов. Он ещё, в последний раз, поднял звёздный фиал, оглянувшись на океан у них за спиной.  
Тут что-то привлекло его внимание.  
— Что там такое? — сказал он.  
Там, впереди, во тьме, был какой-то странный, туманный образ. Фингон заметил, где находилась узкая лестница, и потянул за собой Маэдроса, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Только подойдя очень близко, он смог понять, что же это. Сначала ему подумалось, что это дерево или столб — но это не было ни то, ни другое. Два длинных черных копья были воткнуты рядом в илистый холмик и оставлены. В грязи были следы ног — маленькие и свежие следы.  
— Это их копья, — сказал он. — Они в темноте поднялись по лестнице. Они тут были!  
— Мы пойдём за ними, — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон кивнул. Но перед тем, как они пошли, он какое-то мгновение постоял перед двумя чёрными копьями, а потом, не думая, снял с плеча свой боевой лук и пустой колчан. Он оставил их лежать там, среди ила, у наконечников копий. Они больше не пригодятся ему — и они казались подобающей данью этому тёмному памятнику.  
— Пойдём же! — сказал Маэдрос и в первый раз, когда они шли, уже Фингону пришлось торопиться, чтобы идти рядом с ним.  
Кажется, они уже больше не были на стене. Под ногами было всё больше ила, хотя маленьких следов больше не было. Океан и водопад исчезли из виду, и они уже не шли по мелкой воде, но Фингон всё ещё слышал, как справа от него бьются волны. Близнецов они не увидели, но Маэдрос упорно шёл вперёд, постоянно озираясь.  
— Куда бы они могли пойти, если не сюда? — сказал он. Потом засомневался: — Если только в темноте мы не прошли мимо них!  
— Они бы увидели звёздный свет, — сказал Фингон. — Я думаю, они бы пошли к нему.  
— Элуред! Элурин! — позвал Маэдрос. Но никто ему не ответил.  
— Они не знают своих имён!.. — сказал Фингон.  
У Маэдроса на мгновение стал несчастный вид. Потом он снова сказал:  
— Но они же должны были пойти сюда!  
Они снова пошли по илистой тропе. Фингон высоко держал свет. Хотя он казался таким крошечным в этой огромной тьме, но всё-таки это было гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Может быть, это могло бы привлечь к ним злых тварей, но он уже не слышал стрёкота пауков с тех пор, как в тронном зале их королева бежала перед ним.  
И вскоре он стал замечать что-то странное.  
Среди ила начала прорастать зелень.  
Сначала это были просто отдельные острые травинки — то тут, то там. Фингон не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел первую, и ничего не сказал. Но потом появилась другая, потом — сразу две; потом и Маэдрос вскрикнул, заметив одну из них, так что Фингону уже не нужно было их показывать ему. Вскоре у дороги появились маленькие пятнышки травы, а потом уже и что-то похожее на полосу травы на обочине. Сердце Фингона возрадовалось ещё больше. Это уже переставало быть похожим на Пустоту. Если бы здесь только были звёзды! Но всё-таки у них был их свет. И теперь они, конечно, уже были на дороге — и это не была полоса из серой паутины: настоящая дорога, которая, видимо, куда-то вела. Фингон решил, что согласен с Маэдросом. Конечно же, близнецы пошли сюда!  
Они продолжали идти дальше. Фингону показалось, что на одной полоске травы у дороги он видит крошечный белый цветочек, похожий на звезду.  
— Что там такое? — сказал Маэдрос, глядя вперёд.  
Фингон тоже посмотрел туда.  
— Мне кажется, там дорога расходится, — сказал он.  
Он был прав. Они пришли к развилке на дороге. Вокруг неё трава была густой и зелёной — но справа она была гуще и зеленее.  
Как раз там, где дорога расходилась надвое, на холмике сидел старик в помятой шляпе. Он задумчиво курил трубку — совсем по-хоббитски, и время от времени выпускал кольца дыма. Он посмотрел на Фингона и Маэдроса, когда те подошли ближе. Фингон изумлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Гэндальф? — сказал он.  
— Ты и вправду провёл много времени с хоббитами, раз стал звать меня так! — сказал старик.  
— Олорин — Митрандир! — сказал Фингон.  
Волшебник склонил голову.  
— Зови меня, как угодно!  
— А ты видел?.. — быстро спросил Маэдрос.  
Волшебник бросил на него яростный взгляд.  
— Близнецов?  
Маэдрос замолк.  
— Ты их никогда не найдёшь! Из-за тебя они оказались во тьме, которой не заслужили, и твой дух должен нести бремя этого преступления — покуда у тебя есть дух. Сделанное не переделаешь, Маэдрос! Ни ты этого сделать не можешь, ни никто другой.  
— Но они же не заслужили этого, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Ты и это должен вынести, — сурово сказал волшебник. — И не проси меня больше. Элуреду и Элурину ты не поможешь. А теперь вы подошли к концу своего пути. Я здесь, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы вы нашли свою дорогу.  
Маэдрос стоял молча, поражённый горем. Фингон болезненно сглотнул и потянулся к его руке. Маэдрос не отозвался, когда их пальцы сплелись. Фингон и не думал, что он отзовётся. Он посмотрел на волшебника. Если они не могут спасти близнецов, они могут хотя бы завершить своё путешествие.  
— А какая дорога наша? — сказал он.  
— Эта, — сказал волшебник, показывая на дорогу справа, где трава была зеленее.  
— А куда она ведёт?  
— Куда? Домой, конечно, куда же ещё? — Волшебник улыбнулся, увидев выражение лица Фингона. — Нет, я не говорю загадками, хотя я этим и славлюсь. Я сказал — Дом и я имел в виду — Дом: это дорога к вратам Арды, а там ты можешь пойти, куда захочешь. Домой, к очагу, в залу, к камину, к деревьям и лугам, и рекам, которые ты знал: и к твоим родным, которые будут очень рады увидеть тебя — ибо ты снова заставил их беспокоиться. Иди сейчас же! Тут совсем недалеко.  
Фингон с радостью и облегчением повернул к зелёной тропе. Но когда он пошёл вперёд, пальцы Маэдроса выскользнули из его пальцев. Фингон повернулся и увидел, что он всё ещё стоит у развилки дорог. Волшебник выпустил ещё одно кольцо дыма. Маэдрос смотрел на другую тропу. Там было темно. Она опять вела в ночь, где не было звёзд.  
— Маэдрос?.. — сказал Фингон.  
— Это не твоя дорога, — сказал волшебник. Раньше он был суров, но теперь его голос стал добрым. — Но ты можешь пойти туда, если захочешь. После всей той суеты, что ты устроил, вряд ли было бы хорошо не пускать тебя туда.  
— А куда она ведёт? — спросил Маэдрос.  
— За пределы Мира, как ты уже догадался. А там, дальше — кто может сказать? Даже повелитель Чертогов Мандоса тебе не скажет. Да, ты можешь пойти туда, и я могу понять, почему эта дорога может тебе нравиться. Я не говорю, что этот путь легче; мне кажется, что ни один из них не легче, но там определённо уже нет никаких клятв! Только берегись. Как только ты вступишь на этот путь, вернуться назад ты уже действительно не сможешь, ибо, как ты видишь, этот путь слишком узок, это не проезжая дорога, и всё совсем бы запуталось, если бы все ходили по ней всё время то туда, то сюда.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— И ты не должен ничего с собой брать, — сказал волшебник. — И дорога эта темна, и известно, что кое-кто там потерялся. Но всё-таки для тебя, может быть, эта дорога и окажется более лёгкой.  
— Конечно, это единственный путь, — сказал Маэдрос. — Ничто злое нельзя выносить из Пустоты.  
— Совершенно верно, — сказал волшебник, — так что хорошо, что ты это выбросил!  
Маэдрос быстро посмотрел на него.  
— Я не хочу сказать, что оно исчезло навеки. Вещи, которые ты теряешь здесь, могут и вернуться. Может быть, окажется, что тебе придётся выбрасывать это снова и снова, и я не обещаю, что это для тебя будет легче. Но всё-таки, как я уже сказал тебе, перед тобой открыты оба пути. Это ты должен выбрать.  
Маэдрос кивнул. Он посмотрел на Фингона.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он и слегка улыбнулся.  
Фингон смотрел на него. Сердце его стремилось к зелёной дороге, там, где крошечные белые цветочки росли в траве. Левая дорога казалась ему очень страшной. Узкой и жестокой она была, и быстро исчезала во тьме.  
— Ты должен?.. — сказал он.  
— Думаю, да, — сказал Маэдрос. — Прости меня. Иди домой, Фингон! Иди домой, и передай им, что я их люблю.  
Фингон с тоской посмотрел на зелёную дорогу. Потом — на волшебника.  
— А он не может взять с собой друга? — спросил он.  
— Взять? Нет, не _взять_. _Брать_ ничего нельзя. — Волшебник посмотрел на Фингона из-под бровей. Его глаза ярко сверкали. — Но всё-таки друг может пойти с ним, если он выберет эту тропу. Но правила те же. Ты тоже не вернёшься, Фингон, и дорога для тебя будет очень трудной.  
— Я не боюсь, — сказал Фингон. Всё равно у него мало что осталось, чтобы взять с собой. С некоторым сожалением он отложил свою арфу в траву у дороги. Потом он посмотрел на звёздный фиал, который всё ещё держал в руке. — Наверное, нельзя оставлять это здесь лежать в грязи, — сказал он. — В нём свет Эарендила, и уже дважды он стал благородным даром. Если я дам его тебе, ты проследишь за тем, чтобы его снова дали тому, кому он понадобится?  
— Прослежу, — торжественно ответил волшебник, и принял фиал из его руки.  
— Фингон! — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон улыбнулся ему. Теперь, когда он отложил всё, тёмная дорога уже не казалась ему такой страшной, хотя о зелёной дороге он всё ещё жалел.  
— Пойдём? — сказал он.  
— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. — Тебе нужно _домой_.  
— И оставить тебя идти во тьме одному? Ни за что на свете!  
Маэдрос выглядел совсем несчастным.  
— Фингон, я не хочу тащить тебя с собой туда.  
— Ты никуда меня не тащишь, — сказал Фингон. — Я совершенно не должен был идти искать тебя. Это был мой выбор. Было бы очень трусливо с моей стороны оставить тебя сейчас!  
— Ты должен пойти домой.  
— Я пойду — если ты пойдёшь со мной.  
— Для меня там нет места, — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон нахмурился.  
— Ерунда!  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся его переубедить, Маэдрос, — сказал волшебник. — К этому моменту он уже видел в тебе самое худшее, знаешь ли. Если бы он хотел тебя бросить, он бы уже это сделал.  
— Скажи ему, что он не должен так поступать! — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Я? — ответил волшебник. — Нет. Я никому ничего не говорю, как правило. Если говорить людям _должен_ и _надо_ против желания их сердца, это только обидит их, и одними приказами зло никогда нельзя было обратить в добро. А в этом случае, как мне кажется, ничего плохого нет. Мало что лучше лучшего друга, и на друзей жаловаться не надо. Мне кажется, что-либо он пойдёт с тобой, либо ты должен будешь пойти с ним. Да, и на самом деле, мне кажется, я согласен с ним: куда бы вы в конце концов не пошли, гораздо лучше вам быть вместе!  
— Но куда же?.. — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Этого я тебе тоже не буду говорить.  
— Так ты не можешь дать нам совет? — сказал Фингон.  
Волшебник приподнял брови.  
— Советов-то я могу дать много, но выбрать за вас я не смогу. Давайте-ка я скажу вам вот что. Тёмная дорога будет легче для Маэдроса, и тяжелее для тебя; с зелёной — всё наоборот. Но ни одна не будет совсем лёгкой, и ни одна — совсем тяжёлой. И хотя выбор за вами, и вы можете свободно сделать свой выбор, зелёная дорога — та, для которой вы предназначены — если это конечно, что-то значит для вас!  
Фингон и Маэдрос посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Пусть будет тёмная дорога, — сказал Фингон. — Ты уже и так достаточно много вынес.  
— Это с моей стороны было бы просто каким-то невероятным эгоизмом, — сказал Маэдрос. — Ты же больше ходил ради меня по тёмным тропам, чем кто-либо когда-либо должен был, и тебе не нужно было бы ступать ни на одну из них, если бы я столько раз не делал такой ужасный выбор.  
Фингон закатил глаза.  
— Да при чём тут всё это? Я сказал — пусть будет тёмная дорога. Ради тебя.  
— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. — Тебе там очень не понравится. Мне кажется, лучше пусть на этот раз я окажусь отважней тебя. — Он взглянул на волшебника. — Это правильно?  
— А ты сам что думаешь? — сказал волшебник.  
— Это мне мало чем поможет.  
— Если быть точным, то я не _помогаю_ , и я никогда не отвечаю на вопросы, на которые мой собеседник может ответить сам. Это правильно? Ты должен знать — а если ты ничего не знаешь, то попробуй хоть что-нибудь узнать!  
— Это правильно, — сказал Маэдрос. — По крайней мере, я так думаю. — Он подошёл и взял Фингона за руку, и они встали на краю зелёной дороги. Фингон посмотрел на свою арфу, и увидел, как трава уже прорастает через неё, разрывая инструмент на куски. Он подумал, что уже не сможет взять её обратно. Он и не подумал попробовать попросить волшебника вернуть ему звёздный фиал. Он отдал его: пусть он опять станет даром. Пусть он попадёт к кому-то, кому он нужен.  
Волшебник опять уселся на свой холмик со своей хоббичьей трубкой. Кажется, он собрался ещё здесь посидеть. Фингон и Маэдрос посмотрели на зелёную дорогу.  
— Мне страшно, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Всё будет не так плохо, — сказал Фингон. — Они будут рады тебя видеть.  
— _Да неужели_.  
— Ну кое-кто, — признал Фингон, но при этом он сжал руку Маэдроса. — Пойдём домой.  
Маэдрос глубоко вздохнул.  
— Пойдём домой.

***

Не больше чем в сотне ярдов от зелёной дороги их прекрасная тропа вышла на низкую лужайку. Фингон удивлённо посмотрел вперёд. Перед ними было двое врат: одни — врата Лориэна из отполированной слоновой кости.  
— А я думал, они затонули! — сказал Фингон.  
И рядом с вратами из слоновой кости стояли другие, гораздо более тёмные. Может быть, они тоже были сделаны из слоновой кости — но эта кость была старой и выцветшей. Может быть, это был рог — а может быть, и просто кость. На врата Лориэна было приятно смотреть: они были изящно сработаны и покрыты изящной витой резьбой. Но те врата, что хранил его брат, были простыми — и очень мрачными. Фингон растерянно переводил взгляд с одних на другие.  
— Куда же мы пойдём? — сказал Маэдрос. Голос его был твёрд, но Фингон чувствовал, что внутренне он весь дрожит.  
Фингон покачал головой. Он и сам не знал. Врата из слоновой кости, подумал он. Врата Лориэна? Лориэн отправил его в этот путь: он предупредил его не сходить с этого пути и, кроме того, одарил его прекрасными дарами. Хотя арфа принадлежала самому Фингону, он оставил и кинжал, и лук там, в Средиземье, и владел он ими только в своей памяти. А верёвку он вообще никогда раньше не видел. Он за многое должен был поблагодарить Повелителя Снов. И Ирмо был добр: он был печален, а не суров — супруг нежной Эстэ.  
Но, наверное, суда Мандоса избежать было нельзя.  
Фингон глубоко задумался.  
Потом он сказал:  
— О!  
— Что? — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон улыбнулся ему.  
— Ты был прав, — сказал он. — Пути назад нет. Каждый раз, когда я пытался идти назад, что-то шло не так. Это должны быть тёмные врата.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Маэдрос.  
— Уверен! — Он потянул Маэдроса за собой. Портал выглядел пугающе, но страх наводило его величие, а не какое-либо зло. — Ты готов? — сказал Фингон.  
— Нет! — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон засмеялся и потащил его вперёд. Когда они подошли ближе к вратам, он услышал какой-то звук — как будто где-то лилась вода. И в самый последний момент, переступая тёмный порог, не выпуская руки Маэдроса из своей, он захотел обернуться и посмотреть — кого же ждёт там волшебник с звёздным фиалом в руке. Но вообще-то, подумал он, лучше не смотреть. 


	9. Chapter 9

Фингон очнулся — и тут же плотно зажмурил глаза, потому что в них светило что-то слишком яркое. Он чувствовал, будто весь закоченел, а на ногах у него лежало что-то тяжёлое. Дурной сон и ужасное пробуждение — подумал он: и какой же странный сон ему приснился!  
Затем он вспомнил о тёмных вратах.  
Он тут же распахнул глаза. Он лежал на покрове из трав под сенью рощи на Лореллине — острове Эстэ. То невероятно яркое нечто, что светило ему в глаза, оказалось Солнцем, и на самом деле его свет туманно просачивался через зелёные листья у него над головой; лишь то тут, то там яркий лучик озарял плавающую в воздухе пыльцу — но для Фингона, глаза которого уже привыкли к тьме за пределами Мира, всё это казалось самым ярким из того, что он когда-либо видел. Как же это необыкновенно, когда есть Солнце!  
Голова Маэдроса покоилась у Фингона на коленях. Выглядел он так же, как когда в последний раз Фингон смотрел на него по другую сторону врат: тощий, потрёпанный, босой, с седыми прядями в запутанных волосах; старые шрамы были хорошо видны под тряпками, в которые превратилась его одежда. Он свернулся клубочком, став таким маленьким, как только мог, спрятав лицо в сложенных руках. Фингон положил руку ему на плечо, и почувствовал, как тот дрожит. Маэдрос уже проснулся. Но он не двигался. Фингон подумал — нет, только не это!  
— Маэдрос! — сказал он, и сказал бы больше, но внезапно им овладел какой-то почтительный страх. Он почувствовал, что находится в присутствии одного из Валар, и замолк.  
Из воздуха и пятен солнечного света соткался мягко сияющий облик. Над ними стояла Эстэ, Целительница, вся облачённая в серое: её редко видели гуляющей днём.  
— Ты проснулся! — радостно сказала она. Но она внезапно замолкла, увидев, что он не один. Тогда Фингон увидел нечто, что видели лишь очень немногие: одна из Королев Валар глядела на них, вытаращив глаза и в ужасе прикрыв рот рукою.  
Но Маэдрос всё дрожал и не двигался. Фингон мог чувствовать, как же ему страшно. Он безмолвно взглянул на Эстэ и ещё крепче сжал плечо Маэдроса, пытаясь успокоить его. Суд будет — он это знал; он должен быть. Но теперь?.. Здесь?  
— О смельчак! — наконец, сказала Эстэ и улыбнулась. — Нечасто совершаются такие деяния. И ты готов защищать его даже от меня? В этом нет нужды. Никто из страдающих не должен меня бояться — хотя меня боятся многие. — Она преклонила колена в траве. — Маэдрос, — сказала она, — подними глаза! Это не так больно, как ты думаешь. Смотри, сын Феанора. Уже утро!  
Фингон подумал о том, что ему Солнце показалось слишком ярким. Каким же невыносимым должно оно быть для Маэдроса, который пробыл в темноте настолько дольше? Но хотя Эстэ снова нежно обратилась к нему по имени, Маэдрос всё-таки продолжал прятать лицо. Эстэ посмотрела на Фингона.  
— Скажи же ему! — сказала она.  
Эстэ принадлежала к тем Валар, в ком доброты было больше, и в её приказах не было страшного величия тех, что давали Власти более великие и суровые, чем она. Но всё-таки это был приказ. Когда она заговорила, Фингон почувствовал, как будто и воздух, и солнечный свет, и зелёная роща — всё заговорило её нежным голосом, и все вместе они сказали, что мир — добр, и может стать ещё лучше, если помочь ему и дать время.  
— Маэдрос, — ласково сказал он, — она права. Посмотри! Помнишь звёздный фиал — ведь и он оказался не таким страшным, как ты думал. — Он потряс Маэдроса за худое плечо. — Ну давай же! Ты что, собираешься лежать тут вечно?! Если будешь ждать, легче не станет, и, кроме того, мне вообще-то мои ноги ещё могут понадобиться. Ну посмотри же!  
Маэдрос задрожал. Но Фингон потянулся к его руке, которая была прижата к лицу, и мягко отвёл её, и удержал в своей. Тогда, наконец, Маэдрос поднял голову.  
Он сделал то же самое, что уже сделал Фингон — тут же зажмурился. Потом он сказал — «О!» — и снова открыл глаза. Он долго и отчаянно моргал и тёр глаза искалеченной правой рукой, а затем стал оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Как светло! — сказал он. Он смотрел на деревья, пятнистые зелёные тени, лучи света, пронизывавшие лиственный покров. — Не больно, — сказал он и шумно сглотнул. — Тут красиво.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказала Эстэ. — Мы стараемся!  
Взглянув на неё, Маэдрос побледнел. Фингон сжал его руку.  
— Тебе спасибо, — выговорил тихонько Маэдрос, и Фингон подумал, что он имеет в виду не только эту рощу.  
Эстэ торжественно склонила голову. Затем она положила свою сияющую руку на лоб Маэдроса. Казалось, её совсем не волновало, какой он потрёпанный и грязный, что он — единственный предмет на её зелёном острове, на который не так уж приятно смотреть. Она ничего не сказала, и на её лице застыло серьёзное выражение. Маэдрос закрыл глаза. Фингон задался вопросом — что же он слышит? Он подумал, что, наверное, никогда не узнает.  
— Вот! — сказала, наконец, Эстэ, и снова поднялась, и отряхнула свою запачканную травой юбку таким обычным жестом, как будто бы она была обычной эльфийской девушкой. — Вот так уже гораздо лучше — хотя это займёт много времени, и работы будет много. И ты должен будешь поработать гораздо больше, чем я!  
— Спасибо тебе, — снова сказал Маэдрос. Фингон тихо повторил за ним. Потом он и Маэдрос посмотрели друг на друга, и Фингон увидел нечто, что заставило его душу переполниться радостью. В глазах Маэдроса не осталось ни следа тени — не было и старого алого пламени. Теперь он смотрел на мир глазами одного из синдар или лесных эльфов Средиземья. Может быть, они не были такими яркими, как должны были бы быть у одного из Высших эльфов, рождённого при свете Деревьев — но это было бесконечно лучше, чем могло бы быть. Прошла минута, в течение которой они только смотрели друг на друга; потом Маэдрос изогнул бровь и слегка улыбнулся ему. Фингон улыбнулся в ответ.  
Потом он посмотрел на Эсте. Она незаметно, заговорщицки кивнула ему.  
— Я думаю, на Лореллине дольше вам оставаться уже не нужно, — сказала она. — Ни одному из вас!  
— Понимаю, — сказал Фингон. — Он поднялся и дал Маэдросу руку, чтобы помочь встать на ноги.  
Встав, Маэдрос слегка покачнулся и не отпустил Фингона, но всё-таки не упал (Фингон этого немного боялся).  
— А куда мы идём? — сказал он.  
— Наверное, на Эрессеа, — сказал Фингон. Затем он остановился и вспомнил, насколько же далеко от Лориэна до берега — того самого берега, где им нужно будет попросить у кого-то из тэлери лодку, чтобы отправиться на Одинокий остров — и одна мысль о таком неловком разговоре уже была достаточно пугающей! И как будто это само по себе уже не было достаточно плохо, по дороге им, наверное, встретится множество любопытных зевак. Хотя в садах Лориэна и тихо, они редко бывают пусты, а за их пределами лежали другие, гораздо более населённые области. Неужели Маэдросу придётся вот так и идти всю дорогу — босиком, в обтрёпанной одежде под взглядами всех этих пытливых глаз? Покаянный путь самого Фингона из Мандоса туда, где он должен был преклонить колена перед троном Ольвэ не был и вполовину так труден!  
— Я не могу! — слабо сказал Маэдрос.  
Но он посмотрел на Фингона, и в выражении его лица появилось что-то от старого упрямства. Плечи его расправились, челюсть напряглась.  
— Я должен, — сказал он.  
— Мы же можем немного подождать, — сказал Фингон. Он умоляюще взглянул на Эстэ. — Ведь можем?  
Эстэ лишь подняла брови и ничего не ответила. Если они станут ждать, подумал Фингон, легче не станет. Может быть, будет и тяжелее.  
— Я же сказал, я буду отважным, — сказал Маэдрос. Он перекосился. — Только я не понял, что начать надо будет сразу же. Но легче не станет, Фингон. Ты хотя бы будешь со мной?  
— Конечно, я буду с тобой! — сказал Фингон.  
— Тогда нам лучше пойти.  
Они оба поклонились Эстэ, которая подняла руку в торжественном прощании. Рука об руку они пошли к просвету в деревьях, который вёл их прочь от рощи. Но когда Фингон увидел мельком вдали изгиб белоснежного моста — туда вёл их путь, — Эстэ воскликнула у них за спиной:  
— Погодите!  
Фингон и Маэдрос остановились и обернулись. Целительница стояла под деревьями, улыбаясь. Когда они посмотрели на неё, её улыбка перетекла в нежный смех, напоминавший звон текущей воды.  
— Ну хорошо же! — сказала она. — А почему бы и нет? Но осторожно с моими деревьями!  
Маэдрос недоуменно посмотрел на Фингона. Фингон покачал головой — он был точно так же ошарашен.  
И внезапно они услышали дикий, яростный зов у себя над головами. Это был тот же гордый, свирепый зов Орла, который когда-то, давным-давно, дал Фингону повод надеяться — когда ему уже казалось, что надежды нет совсем. Затем послышался звук хлопающих огромных крыльев, и мгновение спустя могучий Орёл прорвался через свод листьев в потоке сверкающих перьев и в вихре зелёных листьев.  
— Я же говорила — _осторожно_ с моими деревьями! — сказала Эстэ.  
Орёл сложил крылья. Вид у него был застенчивый — насколько это было вообще возможно для него, такого исполинского повелителя высоких ветров. Затем он склонил голову и один из его блестящих золотых глаз остановился сначала на Фингоне, потом — на Маэдросе. Он ничего не сказал, но было совершенно очевидно, что они должны были сделать.  
Оба они взобрались на широкую спину Орла. Он был не таким великаном, как Торондор, но всё-таки был во много-много раз больше любой обычной птицы. Точно так же как тогда, давным-давно, Фингон убедился, что Маэдрос сидит перед ним, чтобы он, Фингон, мог за него держаться.  
— Сейчас уже гораздо меньше вероятности, что я упаду! — сказал Маэдрос через плечо.  
— Просто порадуй меня, — сказал Фингон.  
Орёл испустил крик и сделал, казалось бы, невозможный прыжок в воздух. Его крылья широко раскинулись, но на сей раз он не разбросал кругом листья. Он плавно, кругами поднимался над Лориэном, а затем повернул на восток; холодный ветер от быстрого полёта сдувал волосы Фингона с лица.  
Фингон почувствовал, что на самом деле это огромная радость — быть под Солнцем, лететь на этих широких крыльях, обнимая Маэдроса за талию. А если он закрывал глаза и прижимался лицом к плечу Маэдроса… ну, Маэдрос, уже знал, что он чувствует, а Орёл вряд ли бы рассказал кому-нибудь об этом.

***

***

Орёл перенёс их через землю и море и опустил на вершине низкого холма на восточном берегу Тол Эрессеа. Фингон был очень благодарен ему. В глубине души он ожидал, что их отвезут к самому трону Манвэ и ему прикажут немедленно объясниться, и по выражению лица Маэдроса было очевидно, что тот думал так же. Однако Орёл просто оставил их тут, не говоря ни слова, и опять взлетел. Очень скоро даже для эльфийских глаз он превратился лишь в тёмную точку в светлом небе.  
Фингон оглянулся в лёгком недоумении. Никого не было видно. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде, чем он осознал, где находится. Но вот — ряд мощных елей, которые эльфы посадили для защиты от ветра; теперь они уже выросли высокими и мощными; и здесь была белая каменная тропка, которая вилась вниз, к прибрежной дороге; а вот и ворота сада. А вот и сад под зелёным холмом, прекрасно распланированный, сад, за которым заботливо ухаживали. Здесь цвели гиацинты, и золотые нарциссы уже начинали открывать свои венчики. Вокруг них была прекрасная зелёная поросль, обещавшая дивное цветение в течение всего года, и то тут, то там вырастали мощные юные стебли; а в дальнем конце сада была скамья, которая загибалась уголком — чтобы с неё по вечерам можно было уловить последние лучи идущего на Запад солнца. Ближе, у подножия холма лежал огородик. Здесь и только здесь всё было рассажено прямыми рядами и росло согласно садоводческим традициям, принятым у хоббитов — они ведь всегда мыслили практично. Хоббиты полагают, что лучше, если ваш картофель, и ваша морковь, и ваша фасоль, и горох, и салат будут там, где вы сможете быстро их собрать, когда они вам понадобятся: посему они предпочитают растить свои овощи и травы аккуратными рядочками — лучше всего рядом с дверью на кухню.  
Это был садик Сэма — ну, на самом деле Сэма и Фродо, но, как подозревал Фингон, в основном Сэма. Фингон и Маэдрос стояли на вершине низкого холма с видом на Восток и Запад, а хоббичья нора была прямо у них под ногами. Сюда Фингон уж никак не ожидал попасть, но увидев всё это, он улыбнулся. Это было такое домашнее место!  
— Пойдём, — сказал он Маэдросу. — Ты должен познакомиться с полуросликами. Без их советов я бы никогда тебя не нашёл.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Маэдрос, — хотя мне совсем не кажется, что я похож на гостя, которого хоть кто-нибудь захочет видеть у себя в доме.  
— Они не будут против, — сказал Фингон. — Пойдём же.  
Они пошли вниз по холму вместе и нашли круглую входную дверь открытой. Фингон постучал и позвал хозяев, но никто ему не ответил.  
— А чем это пахнет? — сказал Маэдрос.  
Фингон глубоко втянул воздух.  
— Ветчиной!  
Он опять постучал, теперь уже не ожидая немедленного ответа. Во время еды хоббитов было не так уж легко отвлечь.  
— Лучше нам подождать, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Дверь же открыта! — сказал Фингон. — Обещаю, что они на нас не обидятся.  
— Могут и обидеться!  
— Ты же их не знаешь. Они дружелюбный народ. — Помимо всего прочего, Фингон слышал, как у Маэдроса заурчало в желудке при упоминании о ветчине, а от запаха и ему самому захотелось есть. Ему пришлось склонить голову, чтобы пройти в дверь, но Фингон и Тургон спланировали дом с достаточно высокими потолками, чтобы гости-эльфы могли тут поместиться. Маэдрос неправильно оценил высоту дверного проёма и воскликнул: «Ой!», но как только оказался внутри, то сразу смог выпрямиться. В конце концов, Тургон же был выше его.  
— Сюда, — сказал Фингон, и заговорил чуть громче. — Фродо? — позвал он. — Сэм?  
Но всё-таки так никто и не ответил. Фингон повёл Маэдроса дальше по холлу и заглянул в дверь — в тёплую и весёлую кухню.  
Там перед ним предстало радостное зрелище: стол, ломившийся от прекрасной еды, приготовленной на ширский манер, один седой и розовощёкий старый хоббит, сидевший за завтраком — и другой, с серебристыми волосами и прямой спиной, занятый приготовлением чая. Кипевший чайник так стучал, что ни Фродо, ни Сэм не услышали, как они зашли. Фингон вежливо постучал по двери.  
— Привет! — сказал он на вестроне, стараясь перекричать шум чайника. — Нам очень жаль, что мы прервали ваш завтрак: но мы можем зайти?  
Сэм и Фродо оба подняли глаза; Сэм испустил удивлённый возглас, а Фродо чуть не уронил чайник с кипящей водой: это, конечно, могло бы очень плохо кончиться, но он как раз вовремя пришёл в себя и осторожно повесил его снова на крюк над огнём. Затем он обернулся к Фингону с радостным восклицанием.  
— Я так рад вас видеть! — сказал он. — Мы уж думали… думали, что… ох, да надо же!  
Он только что увидел Маэдроса, который нервно маялся за спиной у Фингона. Глаза у него расширились. Но он немедленно переключился на квенья; конечно, ведь Маэдрос не провёл последние несколько веков, развлекаясь изучением странных языков (как это временами делали большинство эльфов), и ни слова на вестроне он не знал.  
— Добро пожаловать! — сказал Фродо: тщательный выговор выдавал его образованность. — Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать; конечно же, вы должны к нам зайти! У нас второй завтрак, и ещё много всего осталось. Я сделаю чай.  
Сэм теперь тоже встал на ноги, хотя он поднялся чуть медленнее.  
— Что ж, вы его нашли! — сказал он на вестроне, и от широкой улыбки вокруг его глаз побежали морщинки.  
— Вы нас познакомите? — сказал Фродо.  
Фингон зашёл дальше в комнату, ведя за собой Маэдроса.  
— Это Фродо Кольценосец и Сэмуайз Смелый, два хоббита из Шира, — сказал он, — великие герои Третьей Эпохи! А это мой кузен и очень дорогой друг Маэдрос.  
Он собирался уже повторить то же самое на вестроне ради Сэма, но Сэм ответил на хорошем (пусть и с грубоватым акцентом) квенья:  
— К вашим услугам! — и склонился в полупоклоне. Ясно было, что его старые кости не позволяют хоббиту поклониться как следует.  
— К вашим услугам! — сказал и Фродо.  
— К вашим услугам и к услугам вашего семейства! — сказал Маэдрос (видимо, он что-то запомнил о манерах хоббитов по рассказу Фингона о Тургоне и хоббичьей норе). Он с превеликим удивлением смотрел на двух полуросликов. Фингону пришло сейчас в голову, что хотя он и затронул историю о Войне Кольца, рассказывая там, на краю пропасти, о том, что случилось дома, он ведь так и не упомянул при Маэдросе, какого всё-таки именно роста хоббиты. Когда Фродо вернулся к своему чаю, а Сэм пошёл и достал ещё две чашки, Маэдрос наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
— Фингон, они такие маленькие!  
— Я знаю! Но у этого племени великие сердца, — прошептал Фингон в ответ. Сэм пригласил их за низкий столик, где им пришлось скрючиться, чтобы присесть. Фродо поставил перед ними дымящиеся кружки с чаем. Фингон сомкнул ладони вокруг чашки и был от всего сердца благодарен за это тепло.  
Фродо улыбался, и в его мудрых старых глазах было что-то насмешливое и любопытное; Фингон подумал, что он, верно, услышал, о чём они шепчутся.  
— Я думаю, давно вы уже в последний раз ели, — сказал он. — Лучше бы это была не ветчина. Боюсь я за вас, не надо слишком быстро перегружать желудок. Помнишь, Сэм, как с нами было?  
— Вся эта чудесная еда, которую Странник поставил на стол ради праздника, а я едва-едва кусочек смог проглотить! — горестно сказал Сэм. — Вот, попробуйте… — он сделал жест рукой.  
— Кашу, — сказал Фродо, подсказывая ему слово.  
— Кашу! — повторил Сэм.  
— Вы многое изучили из нашего языка! — сказал Фингон. Маэдрос тихо сидел рядом с ним, сжимая в руке чашку с чаем. Он сидел к Фингону достаточно близко, чтобы он всем боком чувствовал тепло его тела.  
Сэм казался смущённым.  
— Ну да, неплохо у меня получается, — сказал он. — У меня было время, чтобы выучиться. Немножко я уже знал: слова, чтобы читать, понимаете ли. Но есть и множество слов, которые я не знаю, и которые не попадают в истории: про Берена и Лютиэн никогда не пишут, ели ли они кашу, хотя я всё-таки подозреваю, что иногда они её ели. И я знаю, что все звуки у меня неправильные. Фродо тут всё старается меня выучить, и даже лорд Финрод тоже пробовал; но я-то всего лишь старый хоббит, и, признаюсь, чаще всего я даже для спасения жизни не могу услышать между звуками разницы.  
Маэдрос улыбнулся на это _для спасения жизни_. У Сэма и вправду был очень сильный ширский акцент. Однако Фингон понял, что ему всё равно: всё было понятно, и даже, в общем-то, мило. Затем он нахмурился.  
— У вас было время? — сказал он. — Сколько?  
Уже выговорив это, он подумал он весенних цветах в саду. Был сентябрь, когда он отправился в путь, пройдя через врата из слоновой кости. Он должен был путешествовать во тьме по крайней мере, шесть месяцев.  
— Больше семи лет прошло, — тихо сказал Фродо, — с тех пор, как мы вас в последний раз видели.  
Взгляд Маэдроса стал жёстким; он больше не улыбался. Фингон недоуменно уставился на Фродо.  
— Это было той ночью, когда вы пришли к нам и спросили про дорогу, и мы сказали, что дороги не знаем, а я дал вам звёздный фиал. Потом я часто себя спрашивал, правильно ли я поступил! Ваши братья вас нашли на следующее утро под тем деревом: вы спали — и как бы не спали, были как мёртвый, и никто не мог сказать, куда ушла ваша душа, ибо даже сам Мандос сказал, что ничего про это не знает.  
— Ирмо знал! — сказал Фингон.  
Фродо казался очень серьёзным.  
— В таком случае он, значит, держал это при себе.  
Семь лет! По эльфийским меркам не так уж и много — но это был не пустяк. Достаточно долгое время, чтобы горевать. И было ясно, что Фингон оставил после себя горе. Сердце его заболело, когда он представил себе, как младшие братья нашли его безжизненное тело и отнесли его к Эстэ — и узнали, что в пределах этого мира никакой помощи не найти. И хотя семь лет для эльфов не так уж и долго — это достаточно долго для полуросликов. На лице Сэма появилось больше морщин, его движения стали гораздо медленнее, и ему оказалось не так уж легко и встать с места, и снова сесть; у его кресла стояла изящно вырезанная деревянная трость, и хотя он и не воспользовался тростью, когда пошёл за чашками, временами его изборождённая морщинами рука тянулась к рукоятке. Фродо с его серебристыми волосами, очевидно, был сейчас сильнее, но он казался ещё более хрупким, чем раньше. И Фингон подумал о разросшемся саде, о сильных юных елях — которые стали ещё сильнее за эти семь лет. Семь лет — нет, это не пустяк.  
Маэдрос склонился к нему. Через мгновение он положил руку на руку Фингона, туда, где она лежала на столе.  
— Хорошо! — сказал Сэм. — И вправду, прошло какое-то время. Но вот вы здесь, а важно как раз это. Выпейте свой чай, покуда он не остыл, и я положу вам немного этой каши, а Фродо приготовит каждому из вас ванну — ясно, что вам она нужна!  
По сути, это был вежливый способ сказать, что ванна нужна Маэдросу — ибо Фингон явился из Пустоты более или менее в том же состоянии, как и вошёл в неё. Маэдрос выглядел уныло, но сказал:  
— Буду благодарен!  
— Я тоже, — сказал Фингон: мысль о горячей воде была очень приятна.  
Фродо рассмеялся.  
— А вы ведь ещё ванную не видели!

***

***

Они допили чай. Фингону удалось съесть большую часть тарелки каши, хотя иногда его желудок и начинал бунтовать, а Маэдрос не смог съесть больше половины.  
— Ну вот! — сказал, наконец, Сэм. — Пойдём-ка, посмотрим эти самые ванны!  
Он опёрся на стол, медленно вставая на ноги. Когда он запнулся, Маэдрос, не задумываясь, потянулся, чтобы подхватить его.  
— Благодарствую за вашу доброту! — сказал Сэм, подбирая трость. — Мои старые кости не любят такого мокрого весеннего утра, но когда придёт лето, я распрямлюсь, что твоя трость.  
Он провёл их в ванную, где их ждали две глубокие ванны, до краёв наполненные водой; над ними поднимался пар. Когда Фингон увидел комнату, ему пришлось прислониться к стене — и он смеялся, пока у него не заболели бока. Фродо выглядел очень довольным, а Маэдрос был совершенно ошарашен. Всю комнату, очевидно, спланировал Тургон. Она была снабжена всеми сантехническими устройствами — самыми лучшими, какие только могли изобрести гондолиндрим: холодная и горячая вода лилась в ванну, стоило только повернуть кран. И между ванными, размещённый на своём собственном, крошечном и совершенно несуразном мраморном пьедестальчике, радостно плескался крошечный фонтан. Его основание было усыпано отполированными сапфирами.  
— Да я понимаю! — отозвался Фродо на безудержный хохот Фингона.  
— А это ещё зачем здесь? — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Да низачем! — ответил Фродо.  
— Это всё мой брат, — сказал Фингон, вытирая слезящиеся глаза, — Тургону почему-то кажется, что у него есть чувство юмора.  
— Ах, вы про это! — сказал Сэм, заходя вслед за ними в комнату. — Всегда забываю, что он тут.  
Затем Фингон и Маэдрос разделись и помылись, а потом долго отмокали в горячей воде. Они слышали, как хоббиты расхаживают по своей хоббичьей норе, распевая на своём языке какую-то песню, уместную во время принятия ванны, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Маэдроса Фингон попытался её перевести. Ему казалось, что это ему вполне удалось; в любом случае Маэдрос немного посмеялся, когда в песне речь зашла о фонтане.  
Спустя долгое время после того, как они оба отскребли себя дочиста, и пальцы их сморщились от воды, Маэдрос всё пытался распутать свои волосы. Наконец, пришёл Фродо с грудой одежды.  
— Иногда наши гости оставляют свои вещи. Думаю, эти подойдут! — сказал он, а потом увидел, в чём дело, и нахмурился: — Может, принести гребень?  
Сэм поглядел через плечо Фродо и защёлкал языком:  
— Гребень тут не поможет, — сказал он. — Лучше уж ножницы.  
Когда Фродо принёс с кухни ножницы, Сэм рассказал, как у его собственной дочери Эланор однажды появились почти такие же ужасные колтуны, когда она играла со своими кузенами Коттонами на залитых илом и грязью полях в самой низинке в Приречье.  
— И все её хорошенькие золотые кудряшки нам пришлось отрезать! — сказал он. — Моя Рози чуть не плакала, хотя наполовину это было из-за того, что сама Эланор ревела так отчаянно. А потом она всё лето ходила стриженая, как овечка, бедняжечка! Но это ведь всего лишь волосы, они отрастут! А вот и Фродо со своими ножницами. Дайте-ка мне!  
Он проковылял по мокрому полу и взялся за работу. Клик, клик — ножницы звенели, и клоки безнадёжно спутанных рыжих и седых волос падали на пол. Фингон смотрел на это, и в груди у него всё сжималось. Сэм знал, что делает: ведь у мужчин-хоббитов было принято носить короткую стрижку, и он часто стриг волосы своим сыновьям. Он постарался сделать, что мог, но всё-таки, когда стрижка была закончена, волос у Маэдроса осталось не так уж много.  
— А теперь смойте-ка это! — сказал Сэм ободряющим тоном. — И посмотрим, не станет ли вам лучше!  
Маэдрос наклонил голову под тёплую воду, вылез снова, и провёл рукой по остриженным кудрям.  
— Лучше! — признал он, хотя выражение его лица было очень странным. — Он взглянул на Сэма. — Благодарю… ах, нет, подождите — _благодарствую за вашу доброту_!  
— Для вас, юноша, завсегда пожалуйста! — сказал Сэм. Фродо, ждавший в дверях, перехватил взгляд Фингона и улыбнулся.  
Затем хоббиты оставили их, и Фингон и Маэдрос выбрались из своих ванн и облачились в одежду, которую нашёл для них Фродо. Фингон подумал, что узнаёт одеяние, которое надел Маэдрос. Похоже было на одно из тех, что носил Тургон. Маэдрос свободно подвязал пояс, весь перекосился и снова провёл рукою через коротко остриженные волосы. Они почти уже высохли.  
— Странно это как-то чувствуется, — сказал он.  
Это и выглядело странно. Даже полностью одетый, Маэдрос с такими коротко стрижеными волосами казался почти голым. Фингон смотрел, как он смотрит вниз, на спутанные пряди, которые отстриг Сэм, и как его лицо кривится. Потом он поднял глаза и их взгляды встретились.  
— Я сильно поседел? — спросил он; голос у него был такой, как будто он не совсем хотел это знать.  
Седины было не так много, как казалось раньше.  
— Только на висках, — сказал Фингон. — Всё не так плохо. На самом деле мне даже нравится.  
— Правда?  
— Правда! — сказал Фингон. Он закончил застёгивать пояс на своём платье — оно было ему лишь слегка велико, — и подошёл к Маэдросу. — Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше. Гораздо лучше. Гораздо. Хотя мне кажется, что если я лягу спать, то ещё неделю не проснусь. Я ведь так устал, — Маэдрос улыбнулся. — Это лучшая усталость, что я чувствовал за долгие годы.  
— Я тоже буду рад немного отдохнуть, — сказал Фингон. — Кажется, все эти семь лет я не спал. Но я должен найти своих братьев, и мать, и сказать им, что у меня всё в порядке.  
— Моя мать! — тихо сказал Маэдрос. Он сглотнул. — Мой дед! И все вы… вся семья. И…  
Он снова стал выглядеть испуганным.  
— Не пытайся думать обо всём сразу! — сказал Фингон. — Тебе это не поможет. Ты можешь сделать только одну вещь за определённый промежуток времени. Сначала отдохни.  
— И суд, — сказал Маэдрос. — Я ведь знаю, что суд будет.  
— Да, но ещё не сейчас. Вспомни, что Орёл принёс нас именно сюда!  
— Они поступили по-доброму, — сказал Маэдрос. Уголок его рта чуть скривился. — Они добры. Как же я забыл, что они добры? Как же я только мог забыть?  
Фингон вспомнил о паучьей королеве. У Маэдроса было множество шрамов, и не все они были шрамами на теле. Он ничего не сказал, лишь раскрыл ему свои объятия. Маэдрос со смехом, недалёким от всхлипа, подошёл к нему и тоже обнял.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал Фингон, хотя сам не совсем был в этом уверен. Но он надеялся. — Самое худшее позади. Всё будет в порядке.  
Наконец, они отошли друг от друга. Фингон присел на низкую влажную скамью у двери и снова вплёл немного золотых украшений в свои мокрые волосы. Маэдрос с улыбкой глядел на него.  
— Я так давно в последний раз видел, как ты это делаешь, — сказал он.  
После этого они пошли искать хоббитов. Фингон собирался попросить у них предоставить им спальню. Он был уверен, что у них есть что-нибудь подходящее, ибо очевидно, что они привыкли постоянно принимать гостей, и он подозревал, что Фродо и Сэм полностью согласятся с ним: в следующую очередь самое важное, чтобы Маэдрос немного поспал. Тогда, может быть, Фингон может пойти и поискать своих родных, хотя ему и не совсем нравилась мысль сейчас оставить Маэдроса. Может быть, Фродо и Сэм придумают какой-нибудь способ послать им весточку.  
Слева от них в коридоре послышались голоса. Маэдрос ударился головой о свисающую с потолка лампу, и снова сказал: «Ой!». Фингон рассмеялся и взял его за руку, чтобы вести дальше. В холл выходило много дверей слева и справа — хоббиты, видимо, расширили своё жилище за последние семь лет (Фингон не мог припомнить, чтобы он сам копал всё это) — но впереди он видел солнечный свет. В конце коридора они вошли прямо в яркую, выходившую на восток утреннюю гостиную, где Фродо и Сэм восседали в удобных креслах. Фингон сказал:  
— Фродо, может быть, мы…  
Он замолчал. У хоббитов были гости.  
Тургон вскочил на ноги так быстро, что низкий стул, на котором он сидел, упал на пол со стуком. Финрод смотрел в молчаливом изумлении.  
— …Ну вот, — сказал сбивчиво Фродо, заканчивая то, о чём он говорил раньше. — Ну… я полагаю, больше мне вам рассказывать не надо!  
Тургон издал тихое восклицание. Фингон открыл рот, но у него не было времени сказать хоть что-то перед тем, как брат подошёл к нему и крепко обнял его. Фингон улыбнулся и тоже его обнял от всей души. Брат так напомнил ему Элроса. Когда Тургон отошёл, положил руки на плечи Фингона и посмотрел на него, Фингон увидел, что сходство было таким же большим, как ему казалось.  
Потом Тургон посмотрел на Маэдроса, который неловко маялся в дверях, и выражение его лица стало таким, что по нему трудно было что-либо прочесть.  
В светлой комнате воцарилось молчание.  
Финрод встал, и вышел вперёд. Он осмотрел Маэдроса с головы до пят. Маэдрос отдёрнулся назад перед этим спокойным взглядом. Финрод потянулся, взял его руку — тот не противился — и положил в свои ладони.  
— Кузен, — сказал он. — Много времени прошло с тех пор, как мы с тобой охотились между Келоном и Гелионом, когда этот мир был молод.  
— Действительно, много, — сказал через мгновение Маэдрос, глядя на их сплетённые руки.  
Финрод улыбнулся.  
— Слишком уж долго, Маэдрос. Дай мне увидеть твоё лицо. — Маэдрос удивлённо поднял глаза. Улыбка Финрода стала шире. — Так хорошо, что ты тут! — сказал он и притянул Маэдроса к себе.  
Фингон видел потрясённое выражение лица Маэдроса, когда Финрод обнял его. Он не сразу вернул ему объятие, и оно сначала было неловким, но кузен не отпускал его. Только когда напряжение, наконец, покинуло высокое, тощее тело Маэдроса, Финрод отошёл, улыбаясь, снова оглядел его с головы до ног, и, наконец, звонко поцеловал его в обе щеки. Потом он повернулся к Фингону, оставив всё ещё потрясённого Маэдроса стоять у себя за спиной.  
— И снова Фингон Отважный! — сказал Финрод. — Ты, наверное, о многом можешь рассказать, и уже давно я не слышал новой истории. И где же ты нашёл свою дорогу?  
— Я… — сказал Фингон, но продолжать не стал. Тургон всё ещё смотрел на Маэдроса, и его выражение всё ещё было таким же непроницаемым. Маэдрос закусил губу и встретил взгляд Тургона, не отводя глаз. Лицо Тургона, по которому нельзя было ничего прочесть, безмолвно нахмурилось.  
Он внезапно прошёл мимо Фингона, хотя Фингон пытался перехватить его — опоздав на мгновение.  
— Да что же! — сказал Сэм, и Фродо встал с кресла с неодобрительным восклицанием, и Финрод выглядел обеспокоенным, но Маэдрос спокойно ждал. Тургон завёл руку, и затем его ладонь соприкоснулась со щекой Маэдроса, щедро отвесив тому пощёчину.  
Голова Маэдроса откинулась набок. Тургон был силён. Маэдрос пошевелил челюстью; на его щеке появился краснеющий отпечаток ладони.  
— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — тихо сказал он.  
— Это, — сказал Тургон, — за моего внука, за жену моего внука и за весь её род. — Потом он положил обе руки на плечи Маэдроса и как следует встряхнул его. — А это за то, что ты оказался слишком горд, чтобы жить дальше и слишком упрям, чтобы ответить на призыв Мандоса, и потому заставил моего брата отправиться искать тебя в Пустоту! И поскольку, кажется, никто не может убедить его оставить эту привязанность к тебе, я скажу — от своего имени, и от имени своей матери, и вообще от имени всей семьи, что мы будем весьма тебе благодарны, если отныне ты не будешь попадать в неприятности.  
— Я так бы и хотел! — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Тебе бы лучше не просто хотеть! — Тургон покачал головой, всё ещё хмурясь. Но потом уголок его рта слегка изогнулся. Он повернулся к Фингону. — Конечно, ты это сделал, — сказал он. — Конечно. Я сказал тебе, что не надо, но конечно, ты это сделал!  
— Прости меня, — сказал Фингон. Тургон приподнял брови. — Мне жаль, что заставил тебя горевать, — поправился он. — За всё горе, что я причинил. Мне не жаль, что я туда отправился. Не трать силы на то, чтобы говорить мне, что делать. Всё-таки я твой _старший_ брат, видишь ли. Вряд ли я тебя послушаю.  
— Я это знаю, и всё же продолжаю надеяться, — сказал Тургон. Он снова посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Я серьёзно! Не попадай в неприятности!  
— Не буду, — сказал Маэдрос; в его глазах и в напряжённой челюсти было видно что-то от его старой решимости. Тургон быстро, сурово кивнул.  
— Ну ладно, Тургон, — сказал Финрод, — ты выразил свои чувства как-то уж очень по-человечески.  
— У одного из нас есть зять-человек, и это не ты! — сказал Тургон торжественно. Потом он посмотрел на Маэдроса и мрачно хихикнул. — И вообще-то не так уж это было «по-человечески». Туор бы тебя с ног сбил. Может, ещё и собьёт!  
— Это, конечно, наименьшее из того, что я заслуживаю, — сказал Маэдрос.  
— Меня-то не касается, чего ты заслуживаешь, — сказал Тургон. — Можешь этому радоваться. Добро пожаловать домой, кузен!  
После этого напряжение в светлой комнате, казалось, исчезло. Они вместе уселись, и Фродо сделал для них всех чай. Финрод снова попросил Фингона рассказать ему о дороге, и Сэм поддержал его просьбу. Фингон заколебался, глядя на Маэдроса. Но Маэдрос сказал:  
— Можешь рассказать.  
— Пришлось идти по тёмной дороге, — сказал Фингон.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Маэдрос, — я там был!  
Фингон вспомнил о счастливом юноше из Валинора, который знал о пауках больше, чем мог признаться самому себе; о том Маэдросе, который говорил в Химринге о своих шрамах. Он знал, что дух Маэдроса всё это время был в плену, опутанный паутиной паучьей королевы. Однако Пустота не была похожа на реальный мир. Там сразу несколько вещей могли быть истиной.  
Он рассказал им историю. Это заняло много времени. Его всё время прерывали: Финрод хотел знать больше о голосе, который часто задавал вопросы Фингону, хотя Фингон не мог ничего рассказать ему, а Тургон хотел больше услышать об Элросе, а Фродо и Сэму было интересно всё. Маэдрос смотрел в свою чашку и говорил очень мало. Он добавил пару слов, когда Фингон описывал потоп, поднимавшийся из бездонной бездны.  
— Если бы нас тогда унесло, — сказал он, — мне, наверное, было бы всё равно.  
Фингон задумался.  
— Мне тоже, — согласился он. — Но, наверное, тогда нас здесь бы не было.  
Наконец, Фингон добрался до конца истории и до тёмных врат. Он умолчал об их споре у развилки дорог. Ему казалось, что рассказывать об этом как-то не очень правильно.  
— И потом мы пробудились в Лореллине, — сказал он, — и Орёл принёс нас сюда, и вот мы тут.  
В утренней гостиной воцарилась тишина. Свет из восточных окон уже не был таким ярким. Время шло к обеду.  
Наконец, Сэм глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ну и ну! — сказал он.

***

_Ну и ну_ , видимо, оказалось общим мнением по этому поводу всех эльфов Запада, и все те месяцы, пока Фингон и Маэдрос оставались у хоббитов, множество их чувствовали себя прямо-таки обязанными навестить хоббичью нору и сказать это лично.  
— Да они такие же сплетники, как хоббиты из Шира! — сказал Сэм, но это его не слишком волновало. Лишь однажды он вернулся, выпроводив настойчивую компанию любопытных посетителей, и покачал своей белоснежной головой.  
— Прямо Сэквилли-Бэггинсы! — заявил он мрачно, и от этого непонятного, но, очевидно, серьёзного выражения неодобрения Фродо расхохотался.  
Хоббитам прямо-таки мастерски удавалось вежливо избавляться от непрошеных гостей. Фингон и в самом деле не видел никого, кто был в этом деле так хорош как Фродо: его хрупкость прямо-таки бросалась в глаза и было совершенно очевидно, что никто и никакого чая от него не дождётся. Твёрдое и вежливое «Ну, будьте здоровы!» Сэма также в основном имело свой эффект: когда и это не помогало, он обычно прибегал к тому, что начинал сердечно благодарить неожиданных гостей за то, что те пришли так вовремя, чтобы помочь ему с прополкой — он ведь так стар и уже не может сам ухаживать за садом. Благодаря этому Маэдрос был спасён от необходимости немедленно общаться с толпами любопытных знакомых, а у Сэма заодно появилось несколько полезных помощников в саду: ведь эльфы и правда считают очень важным должным образом ухаживать за клумбами. Самому Фингону тоже время от времени приходилось поработать на овощных грядках. Фродо над этим смеялся.  
— Сэм настоящий тиран! — говорил он. — Я только ему благодарен, что он, наконец, щадит меня! Вы должны пожить у нас столько, сколько вам захочется — и не только для того, чтобы помогать с садом. Уверяю вас, мы очень счастливы видеть вас у нас в гостях, а отваживать любопытных соседей — это уменье, которому все хоббиты учатся с раннего детства. Нас это только радует.  
Были и посетители, которых хоббитам не приходилось отваживать. Через день после того, как Фингон и Маэдрос вернулись из Пустоты, как раз тогда, когда первые звёзды загорелись на небе, и Эарендил поднимался на Западе для своего ночного странствия, две высокие и статные эльфийские женщины с гордой осанкой и сияющими глазами пришли, шествуя рука об руку по прибрежной дороге.  
Фингон как раз стоял на склоне холма, слушая ветер и смотря, как выходят на небо звёзды, а Маэдрос спокойно сидел в траве рядом с ним. Маэдрос проспал большую часть ночи и дня, и хорошо поел за столом у хоббитов, и в первый раз не выглядел таким безжизненным. Фингон краем глаза увидел приближавшихся женщин, повернулся, и улыбнулся. Его мать Анайрэ, увидев его, остановилась и подняла руку. Фингон сбежал с холма, чтобы поздороваться с ней и взять её руки в свою. Она и плакала, и смеялась, глядя на него — точно так же, как тогда, когда он впервые пришёл к ней в Тирион на Туне после того, как Ольвэ, простив, отпустил его. Фингон тоже смеялся и плакал. Семь лет! Да, это достаточно долго, чтобы горевать.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он ей, — прости!  
— Я так рада, что ты дома, — сказала Анайрэ.  
Затем она замолчала, глядя на другую эльфийку, которая пришла с ней по прибрежной дороге.  
Маэдрос не стал бежать вниз с холма. Он медленно шёл. Нерданэль, его мать, смотрела за тем, как он идёт, с лицом столь же спокойным, как у фигуры, вырезанной из камня. Фингону она всегда казалась почти такой же пугающей, как и её супруг. Но Анайрэ смотрела на это, улыбаясь и крепко сжимая руку Фингона; Фингон знал, что между его матерью и тётками за прошедшие века сложилась глубокая дружба, основанная на общем горе.  
Наконец, Маэдрос подошёл совсем близко, и лицо его было тоже лишённым выражения, когда он стоял перед своей матерью. В его взгляде появилась какая-то неуверенность, когда Нерданэль увидела, какой он тощий, как поседели его волосы, увидела его шрамы. Они были так похожи — высокие, гордые, с медными волосами, но сын выглядел старше матери. Нерданэль глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула.  
— Мой сын вернулся ко мне, — сказала она. Она не улыбалась, но глаза её сияли. Она раскрыла ему объятия.  
Анайрэ вцепилась в руку Фингона. Она едва могла сдержать ликование, когда её подруга обняла своего сына. Фингон увидел, как на лице Маэдроса сменяются то скорбь, то радость — перед тем, как он спрятал его в волосах матери. Они долго обнимали друг друга. Когда они разошлись, выражение лица Нерданэли не изменилось, но по её щекам сплошным потоком лились неудержимые слёзы.  
— Наконец — наконец, — сказала она, голосом, который так и не дрогнул.  
Долго они, все четверо, просидели под звёздами в ту ночь. В основном говорили Фингон и его мать, но всё-таки было много такого, чего говорить и вовсе не надо было.

***

Для Маэдроса это было почти что самое трудное воссоединение. Фингон подумал, что было ещё только одно, которое было труднее. Оно произошло два дня спустя, как раз тогда, когда хоббиты готовили дневной чай, который они должны были пить в саду: это было что-то вроде пикника. Фингон и Маэдрос помогали им, перенося то, что им велели отнести. Они как раз стояли на лужайке, споря, что именно Фродо имел в виду, говоря про «то самое солнечное местечко под деревом!» (таких мест могло быть три или четыре), как Маэдрос внезапно уронил одеяла, которые держал под мышкой. Фингон посмотрел туда, куда смотрел он и увидел троих, которые только что вошли в белые ворота сада. Золотые волосы его кузины Галадриэль струились вокруг лица, и она улыбалась. Слева от неё шёл Олорин-Митрандир, а справа — Элронд Полуэльф. Сзади, у кухонной двери Сэм радостно воскликнул: «О, да это Гэндальф!».  
Маэдрос сглотнул.  
— Он говорил, что будет трудно! — сказал он, но даже не посмотрел на волшебника.  
Трое гостей подошли к ним, и Гэндальф остановился и поднял одеяло для пикника; а Галадриэль, подойдя, поцеловала Фингона в щёку в знак приветствия. Однако Элронд глядел на Маэдроса, а Маэдрос ничего не говорил.  
— Пойдёмте! — сказал, наконец, Элронд. Они пошли вместе через холм к берегу моря. Фингон смотрел в спину уходившему Маэдросу.  
— Я думаю, это разговор между ними. Ты ведь должен рано или поздно выпустить его из виду, знаешь ли! — сказал ему Гэндальф. Он развернул одеяло и осторожно расстелил его на траве. Затем он остановился и посмотрел на Фингона, и кивнул ему — то ли они просто переглянулись, то ли Гэндальф ему подмигнул.  
— А где же эти хоббиты? — сказал он. И он пошёл к кухонной двери, лишь на мгновение остановившись на тропинке, чтобы восхититься кивавшими жёлтыми головками нарциссами с Сэмовой клумбы.  
Смирившись, Фингон остался с Галадриэль. Она ласково засмеялась, обратившись к нему и уселась на хоббичье одеяло для пикников с таким же изяществом и достоинством, как если бы это был трон. Она показала Фингону жестом, чтобы он сел рядом с нею; так он и сделал. Ветер развевал золотые волосы Галадриэли, и она искоса взглянула на Фингона и улыбнулась.  
— Я кое-что слышала о твоём путешествии, — сказала она, — хотя я бы хотела всё-таки услышать об этом из твоих собственных уст: ибо хотя мой брат Финрод и прекрасный сказитель, его всё-таки там не было! Но сначала скажи мне, кузен: что ты сделал с фиалом Галадриэли? Ибо это всё-таки я его сделала, и никогда мне теперь не сделать ничего более великого или более прекрасного: поэтому меня волнует его судьба.  
Фингон не стал об этом ничего говорить перед Финродом и Тургоном, и хоббитами, но он почти готов был рассказать Галадриэли всё: о развилке путей и о том, как они спорили там. И если бы он сделал это, то она, подумал Фингон, не сильно бы удивилась. Но вместо этого он лишь сказал:  
— Я отдал его там, за пределами Мира тому, кого я считал Олорином Митрандиром, и он сказал, что его отдадут снова тому, кто в нём нуждается. И всё же, — он остановился, — всё же теперь я задаюсь вопросом: а он ли это был…  
Он не понимал, что думает об этом, покуда не сказал это вслух. Это ведь был волшебник Гэндальф. Он был почти уверен. Но как бы он смог попасть туда?  
— Это воистину мог быть Митрандир! — сказала Галадриэль. — Ибо он побывал за пределами Мира, и Время не имеет там значения. Но может быть всё-таки и нет. — И её улыбка стала шире: казалось, она вот-вот рассмеётся. Фингон смотрел на неё не без удивления, и понял, что вполне справедливо то, что говорили многие: изо всех нолдор Галадриэль из дома Финарфина подошла ближе всего к тому, чем должен был бы быть Феанор. Ибо дух её был велик, и вся красота её облика была лишь зеркалом красоты её мысли, и в ней был свет, который не погасило пребывание в Средиземье. Этот свет даже стал сильнее. Тьма давила на неё бессчётными годами, и она пришла к познанию истинной ценности Света, более глубокому, чем у любого другого живого существа; и она прошла через искушение, и не пала.  
— Значит, мою звезду снова отдали кому-то. Пусть же она попадёт к тому, кто в ней нуждается! — сказала она. — Ибо именно для этого я сотворила её. Может быть, наш кузен Маглор обретёт её на берегу моря; а быть может, какой-нибудь смертный, ещё не родившийся в мир, принесёт её свет в тёмные места, о которых мы не знаем. У Финрода будут свои теории. Я думаю, я должна довольствоваться надеждой.  
— И я тоже, — сказал Фингон. В душе он подумал о близнецах.  
Гэндальф снова вышел на улицу с двумя хоббитами; все они были нагружены тарелками с сэндвичами, и все сели пить чай на лужайке. Сэндвичей было столько, что несколько ещё осталось, когда Элронд и Маэдрос вернулись после своего разговора один на один. Элронд был совсем спокоен, а Маэдрос выглядел потрясённым — но не несчастным. Элронд уселся на траву между Фингоном и Галадриэлью.  
— Ты действительно встретил моего брата? — спросил он.  
— Да! — сказал Фингон. — Он убил дракона.  
— Про это-то было не обязательно мне говорить, — уверил его Элронд. — Конечно же, убил.

***

Хоббиты разместили Фингона и Маэдроса в одной комнате, за что Фингон был им признателен.  
— Ладно, не надо об этом! — твёрдо сказал Сэм, когда Фингон попытался его поблагодарить. Очевидно, он прекрасно понимал, почему Фингон предпочитает не выпускать Маэдроса надолго из виду. Фродо, казалось, всё это забавляло, и он совсем ничего об этом не сказал.  
Маэдрос много спал, особенно на первых порах. Его лицо скоро перестало быть таким измождённым; пустота в глазах ушла медленнее. Вскоре он стал лучше есть, хотя всё ещё оставался совсем тощим. Волосы у него начали скоро отрастать, медные и серебряные, и Фингону они нравились всё больше и больше. Он боялся, что они злоупотребляют гостеприимством хоббитов, но Фродо настаивал — ничего подобного!  
— На самом деле для нас очень удобно, что вы тут, — сказал он. — Вы можете подать и принести, и поднять тяжёлые вещи, и кое-что прополоть, и мы за это весьма признательны. Именно поэтому ваш брат и кузен приходили к нам почти каждый день до того, как вы вернулись, знаете ли. Сэм и я постарели, и мы оба стали дряхлыми; особенно Сэм, хотя он этого и не признает! Он ведь, думаю, старше меня, хотя я и прожил дольше, если считать только года. Мне кажется, как будто жизнь моя остановилась, когда Бильбо умер, и началась снова только когда Сэм прибыл на Запад. За последине восемь лет я жил больше, чем мне удалось прожить за пятьдесят до этого! Но Сэм прожил много долгих и полных лет в Шире, и он был и отцом, и дедом, и садовником, и мэром, и делал много чего ещё; не в последнюю очередь был он и моряком: можете быть уверены, что это дело совсем не в его вкусе, но всё-таки он поплыл по Морю, чтобы снова найти меня, и я несказанно рад этому! Но он ведь стар. Оба мы стары, и, может быть, я протяну дольше, но Сэм дряхлеет. Вы можете оставаться у нас столько, сколько захотите — столько, сколько вам нужно. Ведь нас так хорошо тут приняли, и мы так рады принимать у себя вас. А когда вы уйдёте, думаю, уйдём и мы. Нам осталось лишь ещё одно путешествие.  
— Не так же скоро! — сказал Фингон. Эта мысль заставила его скорбеть. — Разве это не добрая страна?  
— Лучшая в мире! — сказал Фродо. — Но мы на самом деле здесь и сами гости, и плох тот гость, что остаётся насовсем. И на самом деле страна эта так хороша, что для смертного это уж немного слишком. Именно поэтому Бильбо и я попросили себе дом так далеко на востоке, как только можно! Жить в Бессмертных землях — всё равно, что прийти в гости в дом, где на столе никогда не бывает пусто: вся еда такая изобильная и хорошая, как только может пожелать хоббит, и всё время есть ещё — и ещё — и ещё — и как только ты думаешь, что уже наелся, и больше ни кусочка не проглотишь, кто-то приносит ещё и сливовый кекс! А тут даже самому решительному хоббиту больше кекса не съесть. Правда ведь, Сэм?  
Сэм как раз только что вошёл. Сегодня он шёл с палочкой. Фингон быстро подошёл к нему, чтобы помочь сесть в кресло.  
— Никого из моих детей не воспитывали для того, чтобы они только набивали себе желудок! — сказал Сэм, усевшись. — Ешь хорошо, когда придёт для этого время, и скажи спасибо, когда наешься — вот хорошие манеры в Шире. А о чём речь-то?  
— Я как раз объяснял, почему Запад похож на сливовый кекс.  
Сэм выглядел поражённым.  
— Вот именно так, Фродо, — сказал он, — я и сам бы лучше выразить не мог. Ну да, конечно, не мог, потому что я не имел с этим всем дела так, как ты!  
— Ладно, Сэм, это же ты поэт, а не я!  
— Да не поэт я, — сказал Сэм с упрёком. — Может, срифмовать иногда могу — и всё!  
Фингон рассмеялся. Это была весёлая пара стариков. И ему стало ещё грустнее, когда он подумал об их уходе. Ему казалось, что будет очень жаль, если этот дом — такой домашний — останется пустым. Однако Фродо объяснил Сэму, о чём он говорил с Фингоном, и Сэм закивал.  
— И чем дальше идёшь в эту страну, тем она богаче, — сказал Фродо. — Хотя мне бы хотелось на неё посмотреть: может быть, в горы отправиться до того, как умру! Но я подумал, что лучше мне оставаться на восточном берегу и подождать твоего прибытия, прежде чем отправиться.  
— Но, мой дорогой Фродо, ты же не мог знать, что я прибуду! — сказал Сэм.  
— Нет, — сказал Фродо, — но я надеялся! В любом случае, — продолжил он, обернувшись к Фингону, — да, да, оставайтесь столько, сколько захотите, мы очень рады, что вы тут; а когда пойдёте, значит, пойдёте, а потом и мы будем собираться в дорогу. И на самом деле, Сэм, я знал, что ты придёшь. Даже после всех этих лет я не верю, что ты отпустишь меня в какое бы то ни было путешествие одного!  
— «Не оставляй его!» — вот и всё, что сказал Сэм, но его морщинистое лицо расплылось в улыбке. — Я много прожил, и моя Рози ушла раньше меня. Но знаешь, я бы хотел сначала посмотреть горы.  
Они продолжали болтать друг с другом, планируя своё путешествие, и вскоре Фродо встал и принёс Сэму несколько карт, чтобы тот посмотрел на них. В конце концов, Фингон тихо выскользнул из комнаты, оставив хоббитов говорить о Тирионе и Валмаре, о прекрасном Лориэне и садах Яванны; о местах, которые Фингон почти что уже начал снова считать обычными, но которые для хоббитов были лишь дивными именами. В задумчивости он прошёл по коридору в комнату, которую делил с Маэдросом.  
Маэдрос снова спал. В эти дни он спал так, как если бы это было величайшей роскошью в мире — лежать так, когда тебя никто не беспокоит, часами, и он хотел полностью воспользоваться этим, пока мог. В комнате было две постели, но Фингон лёг на кровать Маэдроса рядом с ним и обвил рукой его талию. Кончики волос Маэдроса щекотали ему лицо, но Фингон лишь придвинулся ближе и закрыл глаза. Маэдрос пошевелился и вопросительно позвал его по имени.  
— Да ничего, — сказал Фингон.  
— Совсем не ничего, — ответил Маэдрос и повернулся. На глаза ему упали седые пряди. Фингон поднял руку и отвёл их назад. Маэдрос серьёзно посмотрел на него.  
— Что случилось?  
Фингон замолчал на мгновение. Потом он рассказал ему про хоббитов и про то путешествие, которое они планировали. У Маэдроса тоже стал печальный вид, когда он понял. Он полюбил их добрых хозяев так же, как и сам Фингон. Фингон время от времени слышал, как он говорит с Фродо до поздней ночи.  
— Но это их путь! — сказал он, наконец. — И, по крайней мере, ни один из них не пойдёт в одиночку.  
Фингон кивнул. Через мгновение он сказал:  
— Я бы не отпустил тебя одного.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Маэдрос. — Но я рад, что это всё-таки оказалась зелёная дорога.  
— И я тоже! — признался Фингон. Маэдрос ласково рассмеялся. — Я знаю, как тебе было трудно.  
— Трудно? Нет. Не трудно. На самом деле ещё нет. Когда я думаю про… — Маэдрос остановился. Через мгновение он снова начал тихим голосом: — Эльвинг, — сказал он. — Идриль и Туор. Мелиан — если она позволит мне предстать перед нею. Ольвэ и его народ; и все те эльфы из Дориата и Сириона, что уже вышли из Чертогов Мандоса. Я знаю, что многие этого так и не сделали: слишком сильно были ранены их сердца, чтобы снова выйти в этот мир. Я тут лежу рядом с тобой, а столь многие, кому я причинил зло, пребывают в вечной скорби! А потом… должен ли я перечислять всех, кому я не стал повиноваться, тех, кто тщетно предупреждал меня? Тогда я первой назову свою мать, а после неё — но не в последнюю очередь — все Власти этого мира. Я же мог противостоять своему отцу. Ты же знаешь, что с отцом я спорить не боялся. Но я любил его — я согласился с ним — я последовал за ним! В своём сердце я поднял его на такую высоту, на которой он никогда не был, даже до… даже до всего этого. — Он замолчал. Тогда голосом лишь чуть громче шёпота, он сказал: — И… О мой отец, ограбленный, оскорблённый, так и не осуществивший всего, что хотел! О мои погибшие навеки братья! О Маглор!  
Фингон потянулся к нему.  
— И ты! — сказал Маэдрос. — По крайней мере, это хоть легко. Фингон, прости меня!  
— Ты уже прощён, — сказал Фингон тут же. — Я тебя прощаю; я уже тебя простил.  
— Я никогда этого не заслуживал.  
— Неужели ты никогда не забудешь об этом? Я тебя люблю. И это совсем не нужно заслуживать.  
— И я тебя люблю, — сказал Маэдрос. Фингон начал улыбаться. Глаза Маэдроса расширились. — Разве я этого не сказал? Я не сказал этого тебе!  
— Нет, — сказал Фингон. — Мне не очень хотелось просить. Прошло уже столько времени.  
— Это тут не причём!  
Фингон расхохотался от счастья — и потому, что у Маэдроса стал такой оскорблённый вид, что над ним было легко посмеяться. Маэдрос рассмеялся вместе с ним, хотя и тише. Наконец, они замолчали, всё ещё глядя друг на друга; и Фингон снова отвёл седые волосы Маэдроса с его глаз, наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Маэдрос неуверенно поцеловал его в ответ. Он отстранился, чтобы сказать:  
— Ты уверен?  
Фингон нахмурился.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал задавать такие идиотские вопросы, — сказал он и пока Маэдрос всё ещё смеялся, он снова поцеловал его.  
И они занимались этим ещё некоторое время. Солнечный свет, который сиял через выходившие на Запад окна, превратился в вечернее золото, а потом совсем растаял в сумерках, и они услышали, как хоббиты заходят в дом из сада, где они сидели каждый день и смотрели на закат. Наконец они вдвоём просто тихо лежали в объятиях друг друга и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Маэдрос улыбнулся и приподнял брови.  
Фингон заморгал. Неужели он снова видит искру старого света в этих туманных глазах? Может быть, это лишь отражение его собственных глаз?  
Пока он задумался, настроение Маэдроса снова стало серьёзным. Теперь вид у него был мрачный.  
— Будет суд, — сказал он. — Будет. И я встречу его лицом к лицу. Я буду готов, каков бы ни был приговор. — Он перекосился. — Хуже будет вряд ли.  
— Не будет так плохо, как ты думаешь, — сказал Фингон.  
— Ты этого не можешь знать, — сказал Маэдрос, но прижал его к себе ещё теснее. — Может, так должно быть. Есть зло, которое я даже не смогу попытаться исправить.  
Фингон ничего не ответил. Он ничего сказать и не мог — или, по крайней мере, не осмелился ничего сказать.  
— Будет суд, — снова сказал Маэдрос. — Но даже столько доброты ко мне — это гораздо больше, чем-то, на что я когда-нибудь мог надеяться. Солнце и звёзды; этот дом, такой домашний — и я снова увидел свою мать! И ты: всегда ты. Ты не должен был ничего этого делать.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Фингон. — я знаю! Но я тебя люблю — и поэтому я это сделал.

***

***

На том месте, где покрытая грязью и илом дорога расходилась на две, на покрытом травой холмике сидел старик в помятой шляпе. В руке он держал прозрачный фиал, который источал ровное, бледное свечение. Во рту у него была трубка. Время от времени он выдувал кольцо дыма, и свет попадал в извивы дыма и заставлял их сиять, исчезая. Глядя на это, волшебник улыбался, и начал выдувать более сложные фигуры: то цветущую ветвь, то корабль, то дракона. Они вспыхивали на мгновение и исчезали.  
По дороге к нему приближалась какая-то высокая фигура. Волшебник посмотрел на неё и нахмурился.  
— Элрос Тар-Миньятур! — сказал он. — У тебя много времени ушло, чтобы добраться сюда!  
Элрос выглядел лишь слегка смущённым.  
— Да мне, в общем, понравилось, — сказал он.  
— Оно и видно. И сколько же драконов ты там убил?  
— По мне так недостаточно: но оставить их всех себе было бы жадностью с моей стороны. И очень хорошо, что я потратил лишнее время, сударь мой. Посмотрите-ка, кого я нашёл!  
Две маленькие тени прятались у него за спиной как будто бы в страхе. Элрос положил руку на плечо каждому и вытолкнул их вперёд, и, вступая в круг света, который излучал звёздный фиал, они превратились в двух маленьких мальчиков.  
— Элуред! — сказал волшебник тому, что слева. — Элурин! — тому, что справа. Близнецы обменялись изумлёнными взглядами. — Я очень рад вас видеть! — сказал волшебник.  
— Вот! — сказал Элрос. — Я сказал вам, что кто-нибудь да различит вас.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Элурин тихим, но ровным голосом. Брат нервно потянулся к его руке.  
— Я давно уже вас ждал. У вас обоих теперь есть выбор, — сказал волшебник. — Видите, тут две дороги. Обе открыты для вас, и каждый может пойти куда захочет. Вы должны выбрать свою дорогу.  
— А правильный ответ есть? — спросил Элурин.  
Элуред сильно толкнул его.  
— Он же просто сказал, что можно идти любой дорогой!  
Волшебник улыбнулся.  
— Да, любой. Неправильного ответа нет.  
С минуту близнецы перешёптывались. Потом Элуред поднял глаза и сказал:  
— А нам обязательно идти вместе?  
— Совсем нет — если только вы сами не хотите!  
Близнецы снова заспорили. Элрос и волшебник обменялись взглядами поверх их голов; оба улыбались.  
Наконец, Элурин повернулся к Элросу и сказал:  
— А ты как? Тебе тоже надо выбрать дорогу?  
— А я уже выбрал, — сказал Элрос. — Я пойду туда. — Он кивнул на тёмную дорогу слева.  
— А почему? — сказал Элуред.  
— Чтобы посмотреть, что там, в конце. Зачем же ещё?  
Близнецов, казалось, это поразило. Они ещё немного пошептались. Затем Элурин — тот из двоих, что был более спокойным и поэтому говорил за обоих, — обернулся к волшебнику и сказал:  
— Мы бы хотели пойти с Элросом. Пожалуйста!  
— Вы оба?  
— Да, — сказал Элуред, хотя при этом он нервно взглянул на тёмную тропу.  
— По крайней мере, у него есть меч, — сказал ему Элурин.  
— О! — сказал Элрос. — Чуть не забыл.  
Он снял перевязь и длинные ножны и вместе с сияющим мечом бросил на траву у края дороги. Всё ещё было можно увидеть остатки лежавшей здесь арфы. Они почти полностью поросли травой. Элрос остановился, увидев это — а потом рассмеялся про себя и отвернулся.  
Близнецы казались встревоженными.  
— На тёмную дорогу нельзя ничего брать с собой! — объяснил Элрос.  
— А что, если там драконы? — сказал Элурин.  
— Не думаю, что они там будут; но если они там есть, то нам придётся придумать другой способ с ними разобраться.  
— Вы всё ещё хотите идти туда? — спросил волшебник.  
— Да, — тут же ответил Элуред.  
Элурин ещё немного подумал, но, наконец, и он тоже сказал «да». Выражение его лица было решительным, но рот чуть задрожал, когда он добавил:  
— Хотя там так темно!  
— Конечно, будет легче, если у нас будет свет, — сказал Элрос и выжидающе посмотрел на волшебника.  
— Ты неисправим, — сказал волшебник. — Это нарушит все существующие правила — ты ведь так хорошо это знаешь! И, кроме того, он ведь тебе не нужен.  
— Мне нет, — признался Элрос. Он слегка присел, чтобы оказаться рядом с близнецами и сказал им обоим громким шёпотом:  
— Попросите его! На самом деле сердце у него очень доброе.  
Элуред и Элурин снова обменялись взглядами, и оба подошли к волшебнику. Когда они приближались к сияющему звёздному фиалу, образы их начинали казаться более вещественными, хотя в глазах и оставалась чернота.  
— Пожалуйста, можно нам света, сударь? — жалобно попросил Элуред.  
— Пожалуйста?.. — сказал Элурин, хотя попытка его брата очаровать собеседника, казалось, вызвала у него неприязнь.  
— Они ведь всего лишь дети, — вставил Элрос.  
Волшебник выглядел сердитым и очень сурово нахмурился, и долго курил трубку, но, наконец, сказал:  
— Ну ладно, ладно! Раз вы уж так вежливо просите! Вот!  
Он передал Элуреду звёздный фиал.  
— Не могу! — заговорил Элуред, и затем внезапно замолк, когда волшебник ласково сжал его пальцы вокруг подарка. Его тело не обратилось в тень. Он выглядел более вещественным, чем когда-либо. Рот у него раскрылся в удивлении, когда он смотрел на свет в своих руках, и когда, наконец, он поднял глаза, ночь ушла из них. Они стали серыми.  
Он тут же передал фиал своему брату. Теперь пришла очередь Элурина выглядеть ошеломлённым, когда тень покинула его.  
— О! — сказал он. — Но я же думал, что мы… я же думал… О! — он обернулся к волшебнику. — Спасибо тебе, — сказал он, — спасибо! — Какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову. Он пихнул брата локтем в бок. — Скажи «спасибо»!  
— Спасибо! — пробормотал Элуред, хотя всё ещё смотрел на звёздный фиал, который держал его брат.  
Элрос выглядел довольным, и в то же время вся эта сцена позабавила его.  
— Ах же ты хитрый старикан, — сказал он. — Все эти разговоры о нарушениях правил! Наверно, ты с самого начала хотел его им дать!  
— Ничего подобного! — сказал волшебник с невинным видом, но быстро продолжил. — Ладно, вы уже довольно времени потратили. Вы сделали свой выбор: вас ждёт ваш путь. Отправляйтесь!  
Элрос задумчиво поглядел на тёмную дорогу.  
— Мне кажется, она недостаточно широка, чтобы по ней могли идти сразу трое. Кто-нибудь хочет посидеть у меня на плечах?  
— Я! — сказали оба близнеца в один голос, и остановились, — чтобы кое-что срочно обсудить.  
Наконец, Элуред любезно сказал:  
— Пусть Элурин будет первым.  
— Тогда ты можешь держать меня за руку, — сказал Элрос. Он поднял Элурина к себе на плечи. — Уф! Ну ладно. А где же фиал? Передай-ка мне его! Ты его держи, и мы без труда разглядим нашу дорогу. А ты давай руку — вот так — хорошо! Прощайте, сударь. Мы отправляемся в путь!  
— Прощайте! — сказал волшебник.  
Вскоре Элрос и близнецы исчезли во тьме, и их очертаний уже не было видно. Но было нетрудно понять, куда они ушли, ибо бледный свет фиала Галадриэли ярко сиял в Пустоте. Сидя на холмике у развилки путей волшебник курил свою хоббичью трубку и довольно наблюдал за тем, куда он движется: одна крошечная звёздочка на беззвёздной дороге.  
 _Mistlice ðreala gebyriað for synnum bendas oððe dyntas carcernðystra lobban.  
Разные муки за грехи подобают: цепи, побои, тюремная тьма, пауки.  
— Закон о покаянии_

***

**Примечания автора:**  
Меня можно найти на тамблере тут: http://emilyenrose.tumblr.com/  
Большое спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал эту историю, пока она писалась, и особенно Сат, которая вдохновила её, Касс за помощь с древнеанглийским, Эмму за помощь с толкиновскими языками и всем троим, а также Эв — за труд беты. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик хотел бы ещё раз поблагодарить всех читателей перевода за комментарии и за подарки на фикбуке, а также особенно ilman lintu за помощь в завершении перевода и самоотверженную вычитку :)
> 
> I would like to thank again all readers of this translation for support, comments and beautiful virtual gifts :) And I am immensely thankful to ilman lintu for the dedicated beta-reading!


End file.
